A Mages Journey: The Mystic Force
by Quasar Blue
Summary: Necrolai, from the Mystic Force Dimension, appears in front of Hiro and Shala and steals something precious from them. Wanting to recover whatever it was that was taken, the duo travel to Briarwood, where they team up with the Mystic Force Power Rangers to combat the Ten Terrors. Of course, it won't be easy since the Terrors gain a new power from a certain someone...
1. The Dragons Appear in Briarwood

[Hiro's Dream]

 **[Dragon Ball Super - Infinite Universe]**

"Hey... is anyone able to hear me?" A voice said. Hiro, who was in a colorful space, could hear the voice. It seemed very familiar to him.

"Can someone hear me?" The voice repeated.

"Who's out there?" Hiro asked.

"No way... can it be? Is that you, Hiro?" The voice said. Hiro's eyes widened.

"Who _are_ you?" Hiro asked again. A figure begins to approach Hiro. It was one of the figures Hiro saw in the vision. It had blue armor on it's shoulders, legs and stomach area. It had two small wings, black eyes, and a black scarf.

"Hey... I saw you in my vision..." Hiro commented.

"No way, you still remember that? I cant believe you took my appearance to heart, Hiro." The figure said.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Hiro asked.

"Not surprising. You wouldn't recognize your mom in this form, anyhow." The figure said, placing her hands on her hips. Hiro's eyes widen.

"V-Vernious?" Hiro asked.

"Yep. It's me!" Vernious said. She extended her hand out, as did Hiro. When their fingertips met, a bright flash engulfed them.

 ***End Theme***

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

Hiro woke up from his slumber.

"Was that... a dream?" Hiro wondered. He decided to go outside for some fresh air. When he got outside, he flew up to the roof of the pet shop. When he reached the top, he saw Shala sitting on the roof. Shala turned and saw Hiro.

"Hiro, what are you doing up here?" Shala asked. Hiro descended towards Shala.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hiro responded.

"I just came up to think about this weird dream I had."

"Weird dream? Do tell."

"You see, I was in this space and I heard this voice. When I tried to call to it, it recognized me. Soon enough, one of the figures we saw in our vision appeared. It told me his name was... Oceanus." Shala said, explaining her dream.

"Well, that makes two of us. My mom, Vernious, appeared in my dream in that form." Hiro said,

"Really?" What do you think it means?" Shala asked.

"It's possible... that they are calling out to us... Like they are in danger..." Hiro hypothesized. As the duo were talking, a dark figure started to emerge in the figure resembled a vampire.

 **[Cardfight Vanguard - Infinite∞REBIRTH]**

* * *

 _*Episode Title: The Dragons Appear in Briarwood*_

Shala quickly took notice of the new being emerging.

"Hiro, over there!" Shala said. She pointed to the new being. Hiro quickly flew down to the being.

"You there! Identify yourself!" Hiro demanded.

"My name is Necrolai, you human." Necrolai introduced. Shala then flew down next to Hiro.

 **[Dragon Ball Super - Intensity]**

"I don't know who you are, but we're gonna send you straight back!" The duo powered up into Dragon Ascendant State and charged at Necrolai. Necrolai blocked the blows with a magic shield

"Take this!" Necrolai unleased magicenergy blasts that struck Hiro and Shala.

"Plasma Meteor!" Hiro fired a small plasma sphere, which Necrolai blocked. Shala appeared behind Necrolai

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Shala unleashed her roar on Necrolai, knocking her down. But, Necrolai got up.

"Well, aren't you two perverse." Necrolai said..

"I don't know what that is, but we don't really care." Shala said.

"Now's my chance." Necrolai said. she rushed towards Hiro and Shala and grabbed their stomachs. she began to extract a green and blue sphere from within them. While Necrolai was doing that, Hiro and Shala felt immense pain. As soon as Necrolai got the spheres, she vanished without a trace.

 **[End Theme]**

Hiro and Shala then reverted from Dragon Ascendant State.

"What did that lady do to us?" Shala asked. Hiro looked at his left hand and concentrated. Magic energy starting to flow on his hand.

"Well, my magic is intact." He looked at his right and and concentrated. Divine In-Force started to flow on his right hand. "And my In-Force is intact. So, what did she take?"

"That's something we should bother Ace with in the morning." Shala said. Hiro nodded in agreement.

[Later, in the morning]

The duo were chatting with Ace over the Dimensional Transceiver about the incident.

"Let me see if I got all of that. So, while you two were talking on the roof, a vampire lady called Necrolai attacked you? And he seemed to have taken something from you?" Ace asked.

"Yes!" Hiro and Shala replied.

"And it wasn't either your In-Force or your magic, right?" Kireina asked in the background.

"Yeah!" The duo said.

"I see... that's really interesting." Ace remarked.

"Ace, do you have any sort of information about this Koragg?" Hiro asked.

"That's a good question. Katsu, check the archives, please." Ace said. Katsu said yes in the background.

"You seriously have archives for these things?" Shala asked.

"Yes. How long do you think we've been dimension hopping?" Ace said.

"...Good point." Shala said in defeat. Katsuya then came up to Ace.

"Dad, I found it!" Katsuya said.

"What does it say?" Ace asked. Katsuya opened up the archives.

"According to the archives, Necrolai is actually a vampire that originated from a place called Briarwood."

"Briarwood?" Hiro asked.

"We don't know much about Necrolai, but we do know that in the dimension she came from, there are people capable of using magic." Katsuya added.

"That dimension has magic, like us?" Hiro asked.

"Well, it's kinda different. But, it's magic, none the less." Katsuya said.

"Whatever Necrolai took from you guys might have been important for something evil. So, you two should head to Briarwood as soon as possible." Ace suggested.

"Will we need to keep our powers in check?" Hiro asked. "We don't want to attract too much attention."

"I don't think you need to. Whoever Koragg is working for might try to send other monsters to attack you. Just do what's necessary." Ace said.

"We got it! Were headin' off." Shala boldly stated.

"Good luck, you two." Katsu said. Hiro then turned his screen off. He and Shala inserted their Transport cards into their Transceivers and warped away.

[Briarwood City - Near the Rock Porium]

5 teenagers, 3 of them being boys, and two being girls, were walking together. Each one of them were respectively wearing red, green, yellow, pink, and blue shirts. These were Nick, Xander, Chip, Vida, and Madison, the Mystic Force Rangers.

"Have you guys noticed that it's been quiet lately?" Chip asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes. There hasn't been any monster attacks or anything." Xander said.

"I could probably get used to this peace thing." Vida commented.

"Same goes for me." Madison added.

"Guys, we still need to keep our guard up. Who knows when the next monster will attack." Nick scolded. As the teens were walking, a bright light shone. The teens hid themselves in a bush. Hiro and Shala emerged from the light.

"Well, this is Briarwood, right?" Shala asked.

"Sure looks like it. Gotta say, it's not much. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Hiro commented.

"So, what now?" Shala asked.

"Now, we gotta see if we can find that Necrolai bitch. She might appear somewhere with a good concentration of Magic Power." Hiro said. As the duo walked away, the teens were shocked at what they said.

"Are they seriously looking for Necrolai?!" Vida exclaimed.

"They have no idea what they'll get into!" Xander added.

"We should follow them, in case there is danger ahead." Nick suggested. His team nodded at that.

[Later]

While Hiro and Shala were walking, they ended up getting ambushed by a monster. The monster had armor on its body along with spikes. The teens saw the monster.

"Guys, we should Ranger up." Nick suggested.

"Wait, Nick. We should see this through. I mean, it could be a nice monster." Chip said. The other teens just looked at him weird.

"What are you supposed to be?" Hiro asked the monster.

"I am Magnablade of the Underworld." Magnablade said. "And you two are gonna be bait to lure out the Rangers so I can destroy them!"

"Okay, first off, Rangers? What? And two, what happens if we don't?" Shala asked.

"Then, I'll have to destroy you!" Magnablade responded.

"Better monsters than you have tried. And arguably, less ugly than you." Hiro said. Magnablade was mouth agape when Hiro said that.

"Ooh, burn!" Vida said.

"Why you.. come at me!" Magnablade then charged at Hiro. From his arms, he retracted blades. Hiro just sighed and transformed into Dragon Force state.

"Plasma Dragon's Claw!" Hiro extended his claws. He parried Magnablade's attacks and managed to push him back.

"How? How can a normal human like you be this strong?" Magnablade asked.

"Because, Bladey, I'm not exactly normal. I wield Dragon Slayer Magic." Hiro explained.

"Dragon Slayer Magic? So, he's a wizard?" Madison asked.

"Seems that way." Nick responed.

"And this state you see me in is known as Dragon Force. It's the ultimate state a Dragon Slayer can achieve. It greatly increased my magic power. In other words, you didn't stand a chance from the beginning." Hiro continued.

"Impossible! I won't believe such nonsense! I will destroy you!" Magnablade charged at Hiro again. Hiro then stabbed Magnablade with his claws.

"I'm getting _really_ tired of your maniacal bullshit." Hiro said in a dark tone. He retracted his claws and Magnablade fell to the ground. He then exploded when he met the ground.

"Well, I guess he didn't need our help after all." Nick replied.

[The Underworld]

Deep in the Underworld, Necrolai was watching from a screen.

"How could Magnablade lose so easily?!" Necrolai demanded. She then concentrated and unleashed a spell

" _Uthos Mejor!"_

[Briarwood]

Hiro and Shala saw a magic seal appear underneath the spot where Magnablade blew up.

"A magic seal?!" Hiro said in shock. The seal's power allowed Magnablade to be revived and for him to grow into a giant.

"Now, I can really squash you brats!" Magnablade said.

"Well, this is different." Shala commented. The 5 teens then ran up to the duo.

"Leave the rest to us, kids." Vida said. This slightly annoyed Hiro and Shala.

"Who are you calling kids?!" They said in unison.

"Besides, what can you guys do?" Hiro asked.

"Well, there's this. Ready?"

"Ready!" The teens took out cell phone-like devices and punched in the numbers 120.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

 _"Galwit Mysto Neramax!"_

The teens transformed into their Legend Warrior state.

'So, is this their magic? It really is different from our own.' Hiro thought.

"Code 3!" Nick turned the dial of his staff to 4. "Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!" Nick transformed into a flaming bird.

"Code 4!" The rest turned their dials to 4. "Legend of the jungle, Mystic Lion!" The other rangers fused into a lion. A rock risen from underneath the lion and a trail of fire suddenly appeared. The Firebird created three rings of fire which the lion jumped through. When the lion jumped through the third ring, the Firebird and lion merged. The lion stood up straight and a head popped up.

"Manticore Megazord!" They shouted.

'Transformation Magic?' Hiro thought. The Megazord exchanged blows with Magnablade. Magnablade managed to push the Megazord back.

"Geez, he's stronger than he looks..." Chip complained. Hiro and Shala just looked on.

"Hiro, I think they need our help." Shala commented.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Hiro said. "Alright, let's go!" The duo transformed into Dragon Ascendant state and flew towards the scene of the battle. The Rangers were baffled at the new transformation.

"They had another one?!" Xander said in shock. Hiro rammed into Magnablade, knocking him off his feet. Magnablade quickly got up and slashed Hiro with his blades. The blow damaged Hiro minimally.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Shala unleashed her roar on Magnablade. The attack forced him back.

"D-Damn you!" Magnablade shouted.

"It's time to end this! We have an important job to do, and you are interfering!" Hiro shouted. He began to charge a Dragon Explosion.

"Dragon Ascendant Secret Art - Shadow Wave!" From Shala's body came a pillar of water that became a serpentine dragon. The dragon made it's way to Magnablade.

"Super... Dragon Explosion!" Hiro launched his attack at Magnablade. The two attacks combined into a powerful white energy.

"Take this, you punk! This is mine and Hiro's Unison Raid!" Shala shouted. The Unison Raid pierced right through Magnablade, who promptly exploded afterwards. The force of the Unison Raid was so strong that it reached even the Underworld. The Underworld began to collapse a bit.

"Wow... that was amazing!" Vida commented.

[Later]

Hiro and Shala landed safely on the ground. The duo then promptly reverted to their normal state.

"Man, we owned that guy!" Shala cheered. She high-fived Hiro.

"You know it, sistah!" Hiro said, tryng to sound cool. Shala laughed at that.

"You're getting there with the cool talk." Shala said. Hiro chuckled a bit. As they were talking, the Rangers approached them in civilian form.

"Alright, you two, you better explain yourselves." Nick demanded.

"Explain what?" Shala asked.

"One thing would be why are you here looking for Necrolai." Vida said.

"Another thing would be if she's single." Xander said, referring to Shala. Everyone gave him a weird, or annoyed look.

"...First off, that bitch invaded our dimension somehow and robbed us of something important to us." Shala began. "..But, we don't know what it was."

"And second, you have about 5 seconds to take back what you just said." Hiro threatened. "4... 3..."

"See, what I meant to say was, I was hoping that me and your friend could hang out and get to know each other." Xander rephrased, trying to escape Hiro's impending wrath.

...

"2...1..."

"Everyone, are you alright?" A voice said. Everyone turned and saw a man who the Rangers recognized as Daggeron. Hiro and Shala got into battle stances.

"Guys, relax. Daggeron here is our friend." Nick assured.

"I came over as fast as I could as soon as I detected an abnormal magic energy." Daggeron explained. "Did you guys find the source?"

"We sure did. These two single-handedly destroyed that monster!" Chip said, pointing to Hiro and Shala.

"Guilty as charged." Hiro stated.

"Oh, so you're wizards as well?" Daggeron asked.

"Yep. I'm Hiro, the Plasma Dragon Slayer." Hiro greeted.

"And I'm the Water Dragon Slayer! Name's Shala!" Shala also greeted. The Rangers were a bit confused.

"Dragon Slayer?" They asked.

"I have never heard of such magic before." Daggeron noted. Hiro and Shala chuckled at that.

"Of course you wouldn't! It's magic from another dimension! How could you possibly have knowledge on that?" Shala bragged.

"Another dimension, you say?" Daggeron asked.

"It's a long story." Hiro stated.

"Maybe we should discuss all this at Root Core." Madison suggested.

"We could use the rest. Fighting two battles in a short amount of time drains you quite a bit." Hiro stated.

"Well, follow us. We can show you around if you plan on staying." Chip said.

"That would be cool! Right, Hiro?" Shala asked.

"Yeah. It will be beneficial to be used to the surroundings." Hiro said. The group then walked a good few feet to a tree.

"...Why are we here?" Hiro asked.

"You see, this is the fastest way to get to Root Core." Vida explained She passed through the tree.

"Whoa!" Hiro and Shala exclaimed.

"So, this tree basically serves as a dimensional gateway?" Hiro asked.

"Essentially." Daggeron stated. Everyone passed through the tree.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V - Vision]**

* * *

 **[Cardfight Vanguard - Infinite∞REBIRTH (Off-Vocal)]**

Shala: Wow, Hiro, these guys seem really nice! I can't wait to get to know them more!

Hiro: You're right about that. These guys seem capable of protecting their dimension.

Shala: And now, we can help 'em beat up more monsters!

Hiro: Hang on... something tells me this will no longer be easy...

 _Next Time - The Light_

* * *

 **(A/N: I am so sorry for not posting this sooner. I have been busy with school and all that jazz. Well, winter break for me is slowly approaching, and I promise to upload a couple more chapters to this, along with the main story. Oh, and I have a small spoiler for you: A big plot for "A Mage's Journey", will be reminiscent to Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V's current plot. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. The Light

**(A/N: Yeah, so I'm skipping the part where Hiro and Shala introduce themselves to Udonna. I don't feel like writing that. Also, I should have probably mentioned this before, but this fanfic contains spoilers for those that never watch Power Rangers Mystic Force. You now have been warned.)**

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Last time, Hiro and Shala were attacked by none other than Necrolai. She stole something from deep within their bodies and retreated to her dimension. Taking Ace's advice, the duo crossed over to Briarwood. There, they encountered Nick, Chip, Vida, Madison and Xander, the Mystic Force Power Rangers. They teamed up to defeat an entity known as Magnablade. With Magnablade defeated, the group decided t head for Root Core so Hiro and Shala could be introduced to Udonna. Now, on the next day…_

 **[Cardfight Vanguard – Infinite∞REBIRTH]**

 _Episode Title: The Light_

[The Underworld]

In the ruins of the Underworld, Necrolai and her daughter Leelee dug themselves out of the rubble.

"Oh, what a mess!" Necrolai commented on the state of the Underworld.

"Well, that was exciting." Leelee sighed. "Are you through with this "I'm the queen of the vampires, I'm going to take over the world" thing you've been into?"

"Yes, well, it may be time to reaccess my plans." Necrolai admitted.

"Good, then let's go get a condo in Briarwood so I can find some friends." Leelee said.

Necrolai began to snicker at that.

"No, not to bite them, to have fun with." Necrolai growled at that. "I tried the evil girl thing. It's just not me."

"Oh, where did I go wrong?" Necrolai asked. Necrolai then noticed an object in the rubble and gasped.

"What's that?" Necrolai wondered. She dug through the rubble and found a mysterious book.

"A treasure amongst the ruins!"

Necrolai took the book over to the side and opened it. The first page depicted the title of the book.

"It's "The Book of Prophecy"!"

New text appeared on the blank page as Necrolai turned the page. Necrolai began to read the words that appeared.

"And Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires, finds 'The Book of Prophecy' and tumbles into the inner sanctum." Necrolai then turned to her daughter.

"Leelee, do you know what this means?" Necrolai asked her daughter.

"If it means we're not getting that condo in Briarwood, I am out of here." Leelee flat-out stated.

"But this book can tell the future, and I'm on the first page!" Necrolai insisted. Leelee is basically fed up with her mom's behavior.

"Goodbye, mom..." Leelee said. She began to walk away. However, Necrolai paid Leelee no mind.

"I'll have to gather the surviving foot soldiers and form my own army."

"Mom, I'm leaving." Leelee said. But, she was ignored again.

"I tumble into the inner sanctum."

Leelee gave up on trying to get her mom's attention and left the area.

"Tumble? How?" Necrolai wondered.

All of a sudden, The Book of Prophecy flew right out of Necrolai's hands.

"Hey! Come back here!" She demanded. The book just kept on flying away.

"Stop that! Come back!"

As Necrolai was chasing the book, she fell right down a hole in the floor.

[Meanwhile, at the Rock Porium]

"What's up, Maddy? You've been quiet all day." Xander asked.

"It's nothing." Madison assured Xander. "I'm just - - I guess I'm a little sad, that's all."

Chip and Xander just looked on. While they were talking, Hiro, who was eavesdropping on the conversation, decided to approach Madison.

"Why are ya sad, Madison?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I know I'm a Power Ranger, but come on. You guys are the ones that really, you know, lit it up." Madison said.

"Really?" Hiro asked with genuine concern.

"I don't feel like I did my share."

"Maddy, that's ridiculous. You're as much as part of the team as anyone." Xander said.

"Yeah." Chip agreed. Maddy chuckled at the boy's kindness.

"Thanks, but, um, let's get real here. Nick did the Catastros thing, Xander, you get all the spell codes. Chip, you saved Vida."

"Oh, yeah. That was cool." Chip said, remembering that event.

"I don't know what Hiro and Shala have done at this point, but it must have been amazing."

"I'd like to talk about it, but I don't want to worsen the mood." Hiro commented.

"And Vida kicks butt, and I..." Madison came to a blank at that point.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you've contributed to the team somehow." Hiro assured.

"Yeah! What about Jenji? You helped Jenji." Chip brought up.

"...What's a Jenji?" Hiro asked.

"Jenji is a magical genie that we freed from a tomb." Madison explained. "But, I helped him as a friend. Not a superhero."

"Isn't there anything else that you've done, though?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, actually, yeah. I did do something special." Madison said.

"Really? What did ya do?" Hiro asked.

"I got turned into a stone statue, and everyone had to come and save me." Madison replied. "Awesome..." With that, Madison walked away,

"Well, that went well. I think we really cheered her up." Chip replied.

"You didn't cheer her up. In fact, I think this talk made it worse..." Hiro countered. Hiro walked away, with Xander and Chip following him. The trio then met up with Vida.

"No luck." Xander said to Vida. As they walked, Toby, the owner of the Rock Porium, suddenly appeared in front of the group.

"Oh. Oh, who are you guys? Do you know what happened to my employees?" Toby asked.

"Not to be rude, but are you frigging blind?!" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm having trouble seeing the employees that are never around for more than an hour without running off and not telling me where they're going." Toby replied.

When he heard that, Hiro gave the Rangers a questioning look.

"You guys ditch work? Seriously?"

"Yeah, well, there's a simple explanation for that." Xander began.

"And that would be?" Toby asked.

"Uh… Vida?" Xander passed the question on to Vida.

"Uh, we like to go on…" Vida was drawn to a blank. And the obvious option there was to pass the question on.

"Uh, Chip?"

"Uh, well, I-it's simple, boss. We're the Power Rangers, and we have to go fight the bad guys." Chip replied.

Hiro, Vida, and Xander were flabbergasted that Chip blurted that out shamelessly.

"Yeah, yeah, right. You're the Power Rangers. That's good." Toby said in a believing tone. He then walked right into his office while chuckling. The moment Toby was gone, Xander, Vida and Hiro turned to Chip.

"The truth is always the hardest to believe." Chip remarked. The doors to the Rock Porium then opened. Shala stepped inside the store.

"Hey, y'all. I'm back from sight-seeing and-"

"BAKA NAAAA! (YOU IDIOT!)" Shala was cut off by Hiro's shouting in Japanese. A _bonk_ was then heard. Everyone in the store turned and saw that Hiro hit Chip hard on the head with a frying pan he pulled out of nowhere. Chip collapsed on the ground after that impact.

"Holy crap! Where did he even get that frying pan from?!" Vida asked in shock, not from Chip getting hit, but from Hiro having a frying pan. Shala walked up to the group.

"Yeah… try not to annoy Hiro so much or else he'll do something like that..." Shala stated.

"So that was normal of him?" Xander asked.

"Yeah… pretty much." Shala lamented.

[Later, at Root Core]

"Oh, come on, Daggeron. You can tell us. What's this meeting about?" Nick asked.

"I'm in the dark as much as you are about this meeting." Daggeron mentioned. He was carrying a giant bag of oats. He then walked over to a den.

"Come on, Fire Heart! Come and get your oats!"

Daggeron tossed the bag into the den. A few moments later, fire spewed from the den.

"He likes his oats toasted." Daggeron replied.

"What the hell was that just now?" Hiro asked.

"That was Fire Heart. Believe it or not, he's a dragon." Nick explained.

"Really?" Shala asked in surprise.

"Huh. So there's dragons in this dimension as well?" Hiro asked.

"You guys had dragons too?" Vida asked.

"Well, yeah. We were raised by them. But, you know, they vanished." Hiro said nonchalantly.

"Lowkey, they might end up coming back later in this story." Shala said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Lowkey, you're probably right." Hiro added.

"I'm glad you could all make it." An elegant voice said. The entire team looked up and saw a beautiful woman. She had white skin, long auburn hair and donned a flowing white dress. The woman slowly descended down the steps.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked.

"Yes… and no." The woman replied. She kept on walking until she approached the team. She began speaking to a blonde girl. She donned a dress reminiscent of a wizard.

"Clare, you have been a wonderful apprentice. You'll make an amazing sorceress." she said to the girl, known as Clare. She then turned to Daggeron.

"Daggeron, I am so happy you have come back into my life." Udonna then turned to Hiro and Shala.

"Hiro, Shala, though you have come from an unknown land, you have proven to be a valuable asset in our cause. I am grateful that the two of you have come."

Next, Udonna turned to the teens.

"Vida, Chip, Xander, Madison, you have far exceeded any expectations I had of you when we began this journey."

Udonna finally turned to Nick.

"Bowen, Nick, my son. You have grown into the man I always hoped you would be."

"Ms. Udonna… why?" Hiro asked.

"You're leaving?" Nick added. Udonna confirmed their suspicions with a nod.

"I am. Somewhere out there is my husband, Leanbow. I'm going to find him and bring him home." she said in determination.

"We'll go with you." Vida chimed in.

"No, you're needed here. This is something I must do alone." Udonna declared.

[The Underworld]

Necrolai fell to the bottom of the Underworld.

"Where am I?" Necrolai asked. She then took a look at her surroundings.

"This place – it's huge! Could this be the chamber of the 10 Terrors?" Necrolai wondered. "I thought it existed only in nightmares."

As Necrolai explored the chamber, she bumped right into a blazing foot. Necrolai yelped back in pain due to the heat.

" _We have a trespasser here!"_ A voice boomed. The voice originated from a blazing monster, whom Necrolai bumped into prior. The monster was about 10 times Necrolai's height. " _Who are you, and what are you doing in our sacred chamber?"_

"Are you one of the Terrors?" Necrolai asked. She screamed when another creature approached her.

" _What business does this insect have with us?"_ The new creature asked.

"You are so tall, I can't even see your face." Necrolai commented. She flew up to see the monster's face. The new one had gray armor and an afro-like hairdo. It's hair resembled cotton. "I am Necrolai, Queen of the -" Necrolai was shot back by the sound of a horn. The blower was a fat, blue monster.

" _Leave now while we are feeling merciful! You are an eyesore!'_ A metallic monste demanded. It had it's weapon aimed directly at Necrolai, ready to destroy her.

" _Now, now. Don't frighten the little bat creature."_ A new, amphibian-like monster pitched in. It approached Necrolai. _"Let's hear her out before we stomp on her."_

"Don't stomp me! I have news from the Surface World!" Necrolai pleaded. "The Light has been found. It is the Red Mystic Ranger!"

" _The Light? Go on." The amphibian monster said._

"Imperious is no more, and the Master has been sealed away again by the magic of our enemies." Necrolai continued.

" _Sealed away again?"_ A serpentine Terror asked. _"It seems the Master is quite inefficient of late."_

"Oh, don't say that!" Necrolai begged, appauled that the Terror would insult the Master like that.

" _Yes, he was not completely revived to be fair."_ An Anubian Terror replied.

" _It's time t make our presence know."_ A fish-like Terror decided.

"Will you help us conquer the Surface World?" Necrolai asked.

" _Our laws say all who stand in the way of dark magic must be punished."_ The fish Terror stated.

" _We punish, and then we punish, and then we punish some more."_ A Terror that resembled a knight commented.

" _Yes! Let's start punishing!"_ A dragon Terror said in enthusiasm.

" _It's decided!"_ The fish Terror decreed. All of the Terrors prepare to depart.

"8,9,10 – The 10 Terrors!" Necrolai counted. "I can't wait to see how the Power Rangers handle this!"

"You're the major threat for this world? I have to say, I'm not that impressed." A voice said.

" _Another intruder?! Who goes there?!"_ The fist terror demanded. Out from the shadows, Maya stepped forward.

"My name is Maya. And I'm telling you that like any other villain, you are going to perish." Maya warned.

" _That's ridiculous. There is no way a human like you could say that about the Terrors."_ The amphibian terror stated.

"He's right. The 10 Terrors are gonna defeat the Power Rangers, along with their new human friends." Necrolai declared. Maya quickly took note of that statement.

"New humans? Explain." she demanded.

"You see, for a small while there are two humans that wield strange abilities appeared." Necrolai explained.

"Any discerning features I should be aware of?"

"Well, one of them had this pendant around his neck."

The very moment Maya heard that, she facepalmed.

"Of all the people, it had to be Hiro? Why is he even in this dimension?"

"I think he and the girl followed me here." Necrolai admitted.

"...They what? Why did you go to their dimension in the first place?"

"...To take their power."

…

"Well then, it's official. So, to save your sorry butts, I will bestow upon you the power of the Curse."

The Terrors, along with Necrolai, became intrigued by this power.

" _What is this 'Curse' you speak of?"_ The amphibian Terror asked.

"It is a power that exceeds mere magic. It is primarily used by the Etherious of my world. But, I am able to pass it on to those with hearts of evil." Maya explained.

" _Interesting… I believe I speak for all of us when I say we accept your 'Curse'."_ The serpentine Terror stated. The other Terrors nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I will grant you the Curse. But, you shouldn't use it right away. Use it when you come in contact with Hiro." Maya instructed. Maya then brought out her hands, which glowed an ominous red. All of the Terrors and Necrolai were enveloped by a red energy.

" _Fair enough. The time has come to pay the Surface world a visit."_ The fish Terror proclaimed. All of the Terrors let out evil laughs. They all entered a portal and made their way to the Surface World.

[Rock Porium]

As Toby was surveying the store, he saw that his employees were actually doing their job for once.

"Five straight hours of everyone still being here. This is..." he said. However…

3...2...1.

"Uh, be right back, Toby!" Vida called out. The teens exited the Rock Porium in a hurry.

"...Too good to be true. I'm gonna have to do something about this."

"Guys, what about your-" Before Hiro could finish, a vest was thrown to him.

"And… they bailed on us." Shala said. Hiro was definitely not happy.

"Well, f**k you guys too!" Toby then approached the duo.

"Okay, so are you two at the legal working age?" Toby asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're both 13." Hiro stated.

"Rats. Then, you two can't help out here, can you?"

"I think we still can. But..." Shala began.

"I know what _I_ can do. Drag your employees back by their non-existent tails." Hiro said, running out of the store to catch up with his 'friends'.

"Hiro, wait up!" Shala raced after Hiro. Toby just couldn't help but sigh.

"Just don't try _too_ hard."

[Later]

The teens arrived at the location where there was a dark energy rating.

"Nothing unusual. That's strange. The reading on the morpher said the dark energy here was off the charts."

Xander spoke too soon. Right after he said that, the sky began to turn dark.

"You were saying?" Chip asked. A dimensional rift began to open up.

"Now, this is a wild guess, but could it be referring to that?"

From beneath the earth, a gate began rising from the ground. The citizens were panicking and fleeing the area as the gate ascended.

"Now this – this could really be the end of the world." As Chip said that, Daggeron showed up. On top of the gate, the Ten Terrors materialized.

"In all my years of magic, I have never seen anything like this." Daggeron stated. This brought worry to the teens.

"I didn't want to hear that." Xander said. The Ten Terrors began to make their way to the city.

"Who are they?" Madison asked.

" _*laughs evilly* People of the surface, let me introduce to you the destroyers of your world."_ The fish Terror stated. He began to introduce the Terrors one-by-one.

" _Black Lance, Megahorn, I am Sculpin, Itassis, Serpentina, Hekatoid, Oculous, Magma, Matoombo, Gekkor. We are the 10 Terrors of the Underworld. We have come to punish you. Give us what you hold most sacred. Give us The Light!"_ Nick then stepped forward.

"We've got to stop them." he said. The Rangers then morphed and formed their Megazord.

"Manticore Megazord!"

"We're gonna give you a one-way ticket back to the underworld!" Nick declared. Flames erupted from the Megazord's wings and was absorbed into their spinning spear.

"Legend Striker Spin Attack!"

From the spear came a torrent of flames. However, Black Lance blocked the attack easily with his shield.

" _Hah, that was nothing! Take this!"_ Black Lance counter attacked with a slash from his spear. The impact easily defeated the Megazord and forced the Rangers back to their civillian form.

" _We will have The Light."_ Sculpin declared. When the rangers got up, the gate began to descend into the earth.

"The Light? What was he talking about?" Nick asked. Just as the sky returned to normal, Hiro and Shala arrived at the scene.

"Guys, how could you ditch your jobs like that? And… Why does it look like we missed a fight?" Hiro asked.

"Dude… don't ask." Nick replied.

[Meanwhile, in the forest]

Nick was playing fetch with Fire Heart the dragon. Nick just threw the stick out.

"Stay. Stay. Stay." he commanded. After a few moments, he gave the cue. "Get it, boy!"

Fire Heart went on a hot pursuit for the stick. With Fire Heart gone, Nick sat down beside a tree. However, just then, a troll appeared hanging upside down, surprising Nick.

"Aah!" he screamed.

"Aah!" The troll screamed. The troll did a backflip and landed safely on the ground. Nick then blew a sigh of relief.

"It's only you, Phineas." Nick said.

"Something on your mind?" The troll, now known as Phineas, asked.

"No, there's not." Nick assured. However, Phineas did not believe that for a second.

"Uh, yes, there is." Phineas reached out to Nick's hair and pulled a flea out of it. "There. Hah, flea. Nasty critter, flea. You know, I once heard two fleas, if left alone, could devour an elephant in 200 to 300 years." Nick had no patience for Phineas.

"Is there anything other than a flea story you wanna tell me about?"

"Gee, I don't know. Is there anything other than "I'm not thinking about anything" that you want to tell me?" Phineas countered.

"*sigh* It's not about my father, okay?" Nick said in exasperation.

"Got it. Not about dad. Yeah, the dad that you never knew. The dad who saved the magical world not once, but twice. You don't want to talk about him because you're not thinking about him." Phineas' rambling was starting to piss Nick off.

"Phineas!"

"Better go." Phineas said, taking the hint that Nick wants to be alone. "I think I hear the Lake Dwarf calling. As Phineas began to leave, Nick stood up to stop Phineas.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. There is one thing. The Terrors referred to looking for The Light. What is the Light?" Nick asked Phineas.

"Ah, "The Light." Let me see. That would be, uh, you." Phineas replied to Nick.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Your, uh- - I hate to have to mention his name again - - father was the greatest of all warriors, and Udonna was once a very powerful sorceress. They, uh- - They...uh… had a baby - - you. You have the potential to be the most powerful wizard that ever existed. That's why the dark side fears you. You are the light that could destroy the darkness."

"And I can really do that?" Nick asked.

"Well, gee, I hope so." Phineas said. "Otherwise, I sewed that hole in my underpants for nothing. Well, have a nice day, Mr. Light. Oh, come on. Get in here." Phineas pulled Nick into a hug. After Phineas broke the embrace, a tree fell as Phineas left.

"Ah, playing fetch with Fire Heart. I'd wear a helmet." Phineas warned.

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

The stone that lies within the chamber of the Ten Terrors began to shine.

" _Look! The Stone!"_ Megahorn called out. All of the Terrors took notice. _"Time for the selection ceremony."_

"What's going on?" Necrolai asked.

"I could ask the same thing, to be honest..." Maya said.

All of the Terrors placed their weapons in the middle of a circle.

" _Stone of Judgement, show us who is to be chosen."_ Sculpin chanted. The stone emitted a sphere of light. The sphere circled the weapons until it stopped until it was absorbed into Magma's weapon.

" _I am the one!"_ Magma shouted.

" _Go, Magma, in the name of the Terrors."_ Sculpin ordered.

" _I will show them just how hot hot can be!"_ Magma then entered the stone and warped into the human world.

[Meanwhile, in the Surface World]

The sky became dark once again. All of the citizens panicked once again. Magma appeared and set a tower on fire.

" _You have until the flames go out of the signal tower before I seek my vengeance on this world._ " Magma warned everyone. _"And nothing you can do will stop me!"_

"Think again!" Daggeron called out. Currently, he was in his Solar Streak Megazord.  
"Wait, wait! I'm not ready yet!" Another voice called out. Within the Solar Streak was Daggeron as Solaris Knight, and a cat genie.

"Let's see him deal with this!" Daggeron pulled a lever. "Remote Shrinker, go!" At the feet of the Solar Streak, two small trains were ejected. They were riding on shining tracks that enveloped Magma. However, Magma's body heated up and caused the trains to evaporate.

"Hey!"

" _Take this!"_ From Magma's hammer came flames that struck the Solar Streak. Daggeron and the genie were ejected from the Megazord.

" _Just to be fair, I can fight you at your size."_ Magma's body shrunk down to the size of an average human. "Let's get it on!"

"Fine by me!" Daggeron attempted to kick Magma, but Magma dodged it easily. The two began battling it out. Then, Magma uppercutted Daggeron with his wrecking ball of flames. The attack knocked Daggeron to a nearby car. Daggeron recovered easily.

"Solaris Laser Lamp!" Daggeron charged up his lamp and fired lasers at Magma. However, each shot was evaporated by Magma's heat.

"What? My magic has no effect on him." Daggeron said in shock.

"What did you expect from one of the 10 Terrors?" Magma asked. Magma unleashed a powerful fire attack from his chest. Daggeron was hit by the attack and was sent back.

"Yo, Lava Boy! Try and take us all on!" All of the other Rangers, along with Hiro and Shala, appeared on the scene. All of the Rangers took out their weapons.

"Hiro, Shala, stay here. We'll handle this." Vida said. The other Rangers charged at Magma. Nick and Xander led the charge. While Nick dodged an attack, Xander wasn't so lucky.

"Magi Staff!" Chip, Madison and Vida fired magic beams from their staffs. However, all of them were reflected by Magma heat. The attacks were sent right back at the Rangers that fired them. Dagger ran over and took hold of Magma's weapon.

"Now Nick!"

Nick took the opportunity to get an attack off on Magma. But, Magma felt nothing from the impact. Both Daggeron and Nick were knocked down by Magma. Chip and Vida tried restraining Magma, but Magma easily repelled the duo. Magma threw his wrecking ball at Xander and pulled him back over to Madison, knocking her down too.

"Have a ball!" Magma called out. "Your turn!" Magma kicked his wrecking ball like a soccer ball to Nick, sending him over a car and on the ground. Daggeron was knocked down again by Magma.

"Weak Rangers!" Magma taunted.

"What did you say about handling things, Vida?" Hiro asked.

"Okay, he seems to be just a little tougher than the others we've battled." Nick admitted.

"A little? Try a lot." Shala said.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Magma's body began to glow. A spiral of flames was emitted from his body and struck the Rangers. All of the Rangers were sent back by the attack.

"You have lost your will to fight, so I no longer have business with you. I will go and plan for the destruction." Magma said.

"Hey, big and ugly! We're still here!" Shala called out.

"Hah! You two are just normal humans. How can you possibly expect to defeat me?" Magma asked.  
"That right there, is your biggest mistake. You obviously forgot a rule about humans." Hiro said.

"And that would be?" Magma asked.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Intensity]**

"Never underestimate a human's potential!" With that declaration, Hiro and Shala transformed into Dragon Ascendants. Hiro uppercutted Magma and sent him flying into the air. Shala flew above Magma.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Utilizing her roar, Shala knocked Magma to the ground. As his body is composed of lava, the attack did serious damage.

"Plasma Meteor!" Hiro unleashed a volley of Plasma Meteors at Magma, damaging him further.

"Shala, it's all you!" Hiro called out.

"Right! Water Dragon's Talons!" Shala retracted her nails, which were encased in a white light and slashed away at Magma.

 ***End Theme***

Magma was panting from the damage he has received.

"Have you had enough, or do you want more?" Hiro asked. Magma managed to stand up.

"Strange powers.. and a pendant around his neck. Yes, you must be the one we've been told of..." Magma said.

"Say what now?" Shala asked.

"I don't care if you heard of us. If you haven't noticed, you are literally getting your ass kicked. It's like a Wednesday today." Hiro tautned.

"Very cute. Now, I hope you enjoyed being on top, because with this new power of mine, I'm going to put you at the bottom again." Magma said.

"Wha? New power?" Shala asked.

"Oh, this _can't_ be good..." Hiro grimanced.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V – A Wall to Overcome]**

Magma's eyes glistened a bright yellow. Then, all of a sudden, a red aura erupted and enveloped Magma's body. Everyone in the area had to look away from the sheer brightness. As the aura calmed, every were shocked by what they saw.

"What the…" Nick asked.

"This is… unprecedented." Daggeron said.

"I can't believe it!" Shala shouted.

Before their very eyes, Magma's form changed. His body was now purple, his chest glowed purple and on his weapons, arms and legs rested black rings.

 ***End Theme***

"*laughs maniacally* This is INCREDIBLE! This power flowing though me… it's simply INCREDIBLE! NOTHING IS ABLE TO STOP ME NOW!" Magma shouted.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V – The Battle Begins!]**

"We'll just see about that! Plasma Dragon's Roar!" Hiro unleashed his roar at Magma.

"Cursed Barrier!" Magma extended his hand and a barrier blocked Hiro's attack, which shocked him immensely.

"Here's a Tempest Whirlpool comin' at ya!" Shala placed a palm on the ground and from under Magma's feet, a whirlpool captured him and flung him into the air.

"Here's our chance!" Hiro and Shala charged at Magma. However, Magma still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Cursed Shockwave!" Magma emitted a shockwave that not only knocked Hiro and Shala to the ground, but forced them out of Dragon Ascendant state. Magma safely descended to the ground.

"Look at you. You are all weak. I no longer have business with any of you." And with a flash of flames, Magma disappeared.

[Root Core]

"I can't believe we got blasted like that." Nick complained.

"You thought your beating was bad? Have you _seen_ how he wrecked me and Shala with that Curse power? This is worse than the time I got beaten hard by those Grimoire Heart guys." Hiro also complained.

[Flash-]

"No, we're not having a flashback about that!" Hiro shouted.

"Maybe there was something I could have done. Or I should of-" Madison began.

"Give it a rest, sis. We got out butts handed to us." Vida said, silencing her sister.

"Guys!" Nick called out.

"Hey, you don't have to be so hard on Maddy." Chip stated.

"Hey! Hey, guys!" Nick called out again to his team.

"You can try-"

"You can try staying out of my way!" Vida shot back at Chip.

"Anyone seen Clare?" Xander asked.

"That apprentice? No, I haven't seen her for a bit." Shala replied.

"Enough!" Daggeron shouted and slamming a book shut in the process. "You sound like a bunch of spoiled children. We lost. We got our butts kicked. We are up against an enemy the likes we never faced before. If we cannot be a unified force, we stand no chance at all. We do not blame each other. We do not take it out on each other. We wait for our next opportunity and then we strike, stronger than before."

"...I need to step out." Hiro declared. He walked right out of Root Core.

"Hiro, wait!" Madison ran off after Hiro.

[Later]

Madison was out in the woods looking for Hiro.

"Hiro, where did you go?" Madison asked. She then got startled at a sound. Madison followed the sound until she saw Hiro punching a tree.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Because of Magma's new power, we got flattened like pancakes! Argh!" Hiro complained. Madison ran to Hiro's aid.

"Hiro, calm down!" Madison said.

"How can I be _calm_ when we are facing an enemy with seemingly unstoppable power?! He is a literal definition of a deity!" Hiro shouted.

"Relax, Hiro. We'll find a way through this." Madison assured.

"You don't understand, Madison, this is MY responsibility! It's my job to protect you guys from threats like this!"

"What? Where are you getting this from?" Madison asked.

"It's my burden to protect this entire dimension!" While he was talking, Hiro began crying. "And if I'm not strong enough to protect my friends, that what kind of wizard am I?!"

"Hiro..."

"I can't just sit here and let you guys get hurt! I have to become strong enough to protect everyone!"

"That's enough!" Madison unleashed a stream of water, knocking Hiro to a tree. Madison began to scold Hiro.

"Hiro, you just can't bear the responsibility by yourself. Not one single person can do that!"

"But... I..."

"You need your friends to help you! You can't just rely on yourself!"

"Countless times... I have been protected by my friends. So now, it's my turn to protect them, at all costs!"

[Meanwhile, in the depths of the Underworld]

In the deepest part of the Underworld, there were two beings bound by chains. One of the figure's eyes began glowing.

[With Hiro]

Hiro was enveloped by a green aura.

"What... what is this...?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro..." A voice called out.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Madison asked. But, Hiro recognized the voice.

"Is that..." As soon as he said that, a light appeared before them. From the light came the spirit of a dragon.

"Vernious!" Hiro shouted.

"Please, Hiro, open your heart." Vernious said. Hiro was confused.

"Open... my heart?"

"Hiro, you can't just pin the weight of an entire world on yourself. That kind of thinking will end up destroying you. You need to rely on yourself AND your friends. By working with your friends, you will only get stronger. I believe in you, Hiro. Show them all the power of your determination!"

As soon as she was done with the lecture, Vernious disappeared.

...

"Hiro, are you okay?" Madison asked.

"I... I think so." Hiro then turned to Madison. "Sorry, Maddy, I-"

"You don't have to apologize to me, Hiro. You were just looking out for us. Just... please let us help you out."

"I promise."

At that moment, Madison's Mystic Morpher went off. Madison quickly answered the call.

 _"Madison, did you find Hiro?"_ Nick asked through the Morpher.

"Yeah. He's with me right now." Madison responded.

 _"Good. Right now, Magma's attacking the city again. We need your help."_ Nick said.

"Alright. We're on our way." Madison then hung up. "Well, Hiro? Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah." Hiro said, brimming with determination.

[In the city]

At this moment, the signal tower collapsed. And Magma descends in a burst of flames. From the looks of it, he's returned to his normal state.

"Your time in this kingdom is over!"

As soon as Magma appeared, every citizen nearby fled in terror.

"I have been chosen to deliver the punishment! Volcanic Force!"

Magma then created a giant sun ball, which was basically a rip-off of Dragon Ball's Supernova attack. Meanwhile, Necrolai and Gekkor watched from a stairwell.

"Quite an explosive sight." Necrolai commented. Gekkor laughed at the situation.

"He is hot."

"Yes. And when the lava ball falls, our job will be done here."

"The hills will soon erupt with lava!" Magma declared.

"We'll see about that! Hah!"

Magma was immediately knocked by by a combined magic attack. The moment Magma met the ground, his sun ball disintegrated.

"Who dares?!"

"We do!"

The Rangers, along with Hiro and Shala, emerged on the scene. The Rangers were in their Legend Warrior modes.

"It's your turn to feel the heat." Daggeron announced.

"And we'll get you back for beating us earlier!" Hiro added.

"The last time we fought, I crushed you with my new power. To ensure your demise, I'm powering up right from the start!"

After his declaration, Magma transformed into his Curse Form.

"Here we go again..." Hiro said.

"Now, we fight!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! Code one! Firestorm!"

Nick turned the 1 dial on his staff. Nick unleash a stream of fire at Magma. However, Magma used his body heat to evaporate the Firestorm.

"Code one! Rock Slide!"

Using his staff, Xander sent an avalanche of rocks at Magma. That too got evaporated by Magma's heat.

"No way!"

"Way!" Magma counterattacked with a spiral of flames. The attack sent everyone back.

"This match is getting one sided, wouldn't you say?" Magma said.

Madison and Shala got up.

"I have to do something. I'm not giving up!"

At that moment, Shala began giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?!" Magma demanded.

"Guys, you gotta admit, this is fun, right?" Shala asked.

...

"What? How can you say that at a time like this?" Hiro asked.

"I mean, I get that the world is at stake and everything, but that doesn't mean this can't be a fun experience."

"I mean, sure. But still..."

"Come on. If every battle were super-serious, then we'd be like... um... uh..."

"Individuals that can't relax?"

"Yeah, dull, that's it. The point is, I'm havin' way too much fun right now, and so should you guys!"

[Meanwhile, in the depths of the Underworld... Again]

Back down in the Underworld, the second figure's eyes began to glow.

[Meanwhile, back at the battle]

Shala was enveloped by a sky blue aura.

"Whoa... what is this?" Shala asked.

"This is..." Daggeron began.

 _'This is... exactly what I felt...'_ Hiro thought to himself.

"I don't know what this is... but if it will help us out... I'll use it! But what would I call it? I know!"

Suddenly, Shala's aura flared up. Shala's body, aside from her face, was shrouded in a sky blue veil. She gained two pairs of wings in a x pattern.

"Ascendant Force, release!"

Everyone was flabbergasted by the new transformation.

"Ascendant... Force?" Hiro asked.

"Maddy, with me!"

"Right! Code one! Tidal Wave!"

Using the power of her staff, Madison summoned a tidal wave at Magma. Magma tried to evaporate it, but the water still hurt him.

"My turn! Spiral Tidal Strike!"

Shala surrounded herself in a spiral of water and rammed right into Magma. Since the attack was composed of water, it severely hurt Magma.

"It burns! It burns!"

"Wow, that was amazing, you two!" Hiro commented. Shala scratched the back of her neck at that.

"Don't think you've won yet! All you've done is turn me back into my giant form!"

At that moment, Magma turned into a giant version of himself. The Rangers quickly formed their Manticore Megazord.

 _"I'll finish you all off!"_ Magma declared.

"Spin Attack!"

The team tried their Spin Attack, but obviously it had no effect.

 _"You should know by now your attacks don't work on me."_

"Oh, come on!" Nick complained.

"This is wonderful. Now Magma will surely destroy those pests." Necrolai said.

"I don't think so." Gekkor stated.

"What?"

Shala then emerged at the face of the rising sun.

"Sorry, bud. But this game is over."

Shala formed two magic spheres and brought them together.

"Times 10... Tidal Burst!"

Shala fired the energy wave at Magma. The impact severely injured

 _"You may have defeated me... but you still have 9 other Terrors to face! This is just the beginning!"_

At that moment, Magma's body exploded.

[Later]

Every regrouped at the ground.

"Wow, Shala! That was just amazing!" Nick said,

"Yeah. Didn't think had it in me."

"And I bet you didn't see this coming!"

At that moment, Necrolai appeared before the Rangers. Her body has turned white and has hlack rings on various parts of her body.

"Has anyone seen a bleached vampire before?" Chip asked randomly.

"It's Necrolai!"

The teens and Daggeron got into fighting stances.

"That form... You got that power too?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"That's correct. It has been bestowed upon me and the Terrors by a human named Maya."

The Rangers were confused by that.

"What? Who's Maya?" Nick asked.

At the mention of that name, Hiro chimed right in.

"She's a terrible woman that is planning dimensional conquest! ... I think. Why would yo7 accept power from her?!"

"Why don't you look in the mirror?"

Hiro immediately realized what she meant.

"Now way... This is all my..."

"Actually, we have both you and the girl to thank. If it weren't for you coming, we wouldn't have known of this power."

"Well, your ambitions end here!"

Shala charged at Necrolai. But, for plot convenience, Shala's new form expired. Necrolai took that chance to kick Shala to the ground.

"Why you-!"

Before Hiro could say anything, Necrolai scratched Hiro's arm hard. Hiro cried in pan and clenched his wound.

"You fools better brace yourselves for the future."

Necrolai then flew away.

[Rock Porium]

The teens, along with Hiro and Shala, entered the Rock Porium. Hiro had a bandage wrapped around his wound.

"Hey, Tobi." Xander greeted Toby. He then finished dealing with a customer.

"So nice of you to show up. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be out doing whatever it is you do do when you're out doing what you do do?" Toby asked.

"Sorry, boss." Xander apologized.

"Well, apology not accepted. That's why I decided to hire a new employee."

At that moment, the door to Toby's office kicked open. From the office came Leelee.

"Leelee?!" The Rangers shouted in unison.

"Yep, and she promised to not go running off all the time like some like some other people whose name I - - Nick, Vida, Xander, Chip, Madison - - am not gonna mention."

"Toby, you can't hire her. Her mom is - -"

Before Nick could even finish, the other Rangers silenced Nick. Nick then cleared his throat.

"Welcome onboard, Leelee."

"Thanks." At that moment, Toby left to tend to some other stuff.

"Guys, who's her mom?" Hiro whispered.

"Necrolai." Chip whispered back.

"Ugh..."

"Wha, what's wrong?" Leelee asked.

"I got clawed by your bitch of a mother. How did she even treat you?!" Hiro asked.

"I don't know. Has your mom straight ignored you to deal with her plans?" Leelee asked.

"I don't know. Has your mom destroyed your home and everyone you care about?" Hiro countered.

...

"You and I are gonna get along just fine."

"Great. Glad I made another friend today. Now, if you excuse me, I need to deal with this bitch of a wound..."

Hiro walked away to ice his wound or something.

[Meanwhile, in the woods]

Udonna was traversing through the woods when she heard the flapping of wings. She then got the feeling that she was being followed.

"Hello? Is somebody there?"

Udonna decided to ignore the feeling and continued on her quest.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V - Vison]**

 _Next time: The Hunter_

 **(A/N: Finally! I had the time to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Also, points for those that can identify the references here :))**


	3. The Hunter Tainted with Black

**[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Last time, on 'The Mystic Force' our heroes had a battle with the first of the 10 Terrors: Magma. He proved to be a formidable foe, especially when he revealed he has obtained the power of the Curse from none other then Maya. All hope seemed lost… until…_

Shala: _Ascendant Force… released!_

 _Shala unleashed a new power of her own: the Ascendant Force. With it, our heroes managed to defeat Magma. But, all of a sudden, Necrolai appeared and clawed Hiro's arm. After that encounter, our heroes were shocked that Tobi hired a new employee. It was none other than Leelee, the daughter of Necrolai. How will our heroes cope with this new employee?_

 **[Cardfight! Vanguard – Infinite∞REBIRTH]**

* * *

 _ ***Episode Title: The Hunter Tainted with Black** *_

[Rock Porium]

It was nighttime in the Rock Porium. Nick was setting some boxes down while Xander strummed on a guitar.

"Need any help there, chief?" Xander asked.

"Not anymore. Thanks for asking." Nick responded, unimpressed by Xander's laziness.

"Just doing my part."

At that moment, Vida stepped out of Tobi's office.

"Uh, hey, Nick, Toby wants to see you in his office. He seems really mad. His eye was doing that twitchy thing again."

Nick did not like how things were going after Vida said that.

"Oh, man." he sighed. Nick then approached Toby's office, with his team backing him up. As soon as Nick peeped his head into the office, Toby began speaking.

"The winner of the First Ever Rockployee Award goes to Mr. Nick Russell!" Toby announced. Everyone present applauded. However, Vida and Chip were blocking Leelee's view.

"I can't see! I can't see!" Leelee complained. But, Vida continued to block her view. Nick then shook hands with Toby.

"Thanks, Toby. Thank you, guys. Wow. I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends and co-workers. Recent hires excluded."

Nick said that last sentence coldly. Leelee felt offended by that.

"Thanks again, Toby."

With one more handshake, the other Rangers erupted in applauds. Everyone the left the office.

"Looks like you finally found your groove in Briarwood." Madison commented.

"Like I told you, I've never stayed in one place long enough to have any real friends." Nick reminded Madison. "But now…"

"Now, you have." Madison finished for Nick.

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

The stone tablet that lies in the lair of the Ten Terrors began to react.

" _It's time for the selection ceremony!"_

A light was emitted from the tablet. The light continued to circle the weapons of the nine remaining Terrors until it stopped and was absorbed into Oculous' weapon.

" _It seems that it's my turn. I have a plan to capture the Light."_ Oculous declared.

"Oculous, the cunning hunter. Those pesky Rangers have their hands full now." Necrolai said to herself. By her side was none other than Maya.

"We'll see." Maya commented. Oculous then stepped through the tablet, warping into the Surface World.

" _I wonder why the stone chose him instead of me."_ Gekkor wondered.

" _The stone is never wrong."_ Matoombo said.

" _I don't care about stone rules! Argh!"_ Megahorn shouted, desiring to cause some destruction.

" _Megahorn, you know we are governed by the rules. If you break the code, the consequences could be disatrous."_ Black Lance mentioned. However, there was at least one other Terror on Megahorn's side.

" _I agree with Megahorn. Why do we allow the stone to tell us what to do?"_

Serpentina chimed into the conversation in a heartbeat.

" _Silence! Do you know what you are saying?"_ Itassis warned.

" _I'm saying destroy the enemy at all costs!"_

" _Watch your step, Megahorn. You serve the Master."_ Sculpin said to Megahorn.

" _Not today."_ Megahorn declared, disregarding everything that has been said.

[Meanwhile…]

Nick, accompanied by Daggeron, were chucking plants at Fire Heart, who ate them.

"This is a dangerous time for you, Nick." Daggeron reminded Nick.

"What's new?"

That was Nick's response. When he turned his back, Fire Heart, wanting more of the plants, nudged Nck's back.

"The Terrors know you're the Light. They will come for you. They will use everything in their power to deceive you, capture you, and destroy you."

"I get it." Nick assured Daggeron. But, Daggeron did not buy that for a millisecond.

"No, you don't, but nice try. When the time is right, you will understand, and you will also realize your connection to Fire Heart."

Nick was a bit confused at that statement.

"Fire Heart?"

After Nick said that, Fire Heart let out a powerful roar.

…

"I got to get back to work."

Nick quickly left for his job.

"You know, I don't think he gets it" Jenji commented.

"Then we have to be ready for anything." Daggeron said. He went over to pick up Jenji in his lamp.

"Hey, how about a day off?" Jenji suggested.

"We're going to the Opaque dimension to train." Daggeron declared. He walked off with Jenji.

[Meanwhile, in another nick of the woods (no pun intended.)]

Udonna was trying to put up a fire, but, she was having difficulty. She then heard a twig snap. When Udonna turned, a figure hid itself in the trees. Udonna just resumed to putting up that fire.

"Oh, I'm not good at doing things the human way."

The moment she said that, a magic beam was shot at the pile of wood. The wood then caught on fire.

"My spell worked!"

The originator of the spell was none other than Claire. Udonna turned to Claire.

"You followed me?" Udonna asked, shocked that Claire would do something like this. Claire just gave a sheepish smile.

[Rock Porium]

As Leelee proceeded to move a box, the other Rangers pushed some boxes aside and revealed themselves to Leelee.

"Hi." Leelee greeted.

"Can the hi(s). Why'd you decide to work here?" Vida questioned.

"Are you going after Toby?" Madison added.

"Or maybe she's trying to infiltrate the team and take us out one by one?" Chip added.

"No and no! I just want to be like everyone else." Leelee said. "...I want to be your friend. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" the Rangers said in unison. Shala and Hiro, the latter of whom wasn't looking too good, approached the scene.

"Why don't you guys trust Leelee-chan?" Shala asked.

"Simple. Because this girl is Necrolai's daughter." Nick explained. At that moment, the Mystic Morphers went off. The Rangers proceeded to walk off.

"Speak of the devil. That's probably your mom now." Nick said.

"Leelee, if you want to be like everyone else, do some work. Help that customer." Vida said before she left.

"But I-"

"And could you finish cleaning the kitchen?" Madison said, handing Leelee a rag.

"You guys have a kitchen?" Shala asked.

"Yep." Madison said before walking off.

"I already started -"

"The trash is ready for the dumpster." Chip said, handing Leelee a trash bag before walking off.

"Yeah, I-"

"Sorry, Leelee, I won't be able to supervise you." Xander said before walking off. Shala pouted at her friend's behavior towards Leelee.

"Ugh! You guys are sooo mean to Leelee-chan! Come on, Hiro, let's go."

"A-Alright..." Hiro weakly said. As the duo walked, Hiro uttered a couple coughs.

"Hiro? Are you okay?" Shala asked.

"Don't be silly, Shala. I'm fine..." Hiro assured. As they kept on walking, Hiro suddenly collapsed on the floor. That got the attention of the departing Rangers.

"Hiro!" everyone shouted. Everyone ran up to check on Hiro.

"Something's very wrong with him." Madison said.

"Shala, take Hiro back to Root Core!" Nick asked.

"I'm on it."

At that moment, Shala hoisted Hiro on her back, exited the store, and flew off to Root Core.

[Meanwhile…]

Oculous has emerged into the city.

"Let the hunt begin." He said. Oculous turned and the Mystic Rangers appeared before him.

"Stop right there!" Nick demanded.

"I am Oculous the hunter, and you are my quarry. But I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Madison asked.

"What kind of deal?" Xander asked as well.

"I only want the Red Ranger. If he surrenders to me now, the rest of you will be spared. Interested?"

"He's the hunter, and we're the prey?" Chip asked.

"That's right. And I'm the best." Oculous said. "Just surrender, Red Ranger, and spare me the trouble."

"Forget it!" Nick shouted.

"Yeah!" Vida shouted.

"We don't go down without a fight!" Chio added.

"Okay, I'll demolecularize your friends one by one with my lasers. If I don't have all four by sundown, I'll surrender. That's the game." Oculous stated.

"Well, then game on!"

The Rangers retracted their weapons. In that instant, Oculous brought up an energy wave. The blast momentarily blinded the Ranger's vison. When the smoke cleared, Oculous was gone.

"Hey!" Nick shouted.

"Where'd he go?" Vida asked,

"He split!" Chip added. "And something tells me he'll be back."

" _Rangers, the hunt is on. I can be anywhere. I suggest you start running!"_

Oculous, who was in a dimensional rift, fired lasers down at the team. Chip managed to block one.

"He's up in the window!" Chip pointed out. More lasers was fired out of the window.

"Magi Staffs!"

The Rangers, using the power of their staffs, created a veil of light that shielded them from the lasers. However, Nick was shot in the leg from behind.

"Nick!" The team shouted. They went to check his condition.

"That blast came from the other direction. How?" Madison asked.

"Watch it!" Chip shouted. The four other Ranger shielded Nick from the omnidirectional lasers.

"We got to get Nick out of here. Come on!" Xander shouted. The team picked up Nick and left!

" _This is so much fun! I doubt I'll even have to use the Curse Power on you all!"_

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

" _Megahorn, what are you planning- Something ruthless?"_ Serpentina asked Megahorn.

" _Exactly."_ Megahorn answered. He chuckled evilly.

[At Root Core]

Shala set Hiro down on a bed. Hiro was panting a lot.

"I may not be a doctor, but I think you're like this because of Necrolai." Shala deduced.

[Flashback]

 _Necrolai scratched Hiro's arm._

"I think that claw had venom in it..." Shala added.

 _Back in the flashback, when Hiro got clawed, some venom was poured into the wound that was created._

[End Flashback]

"That venom's makin' you sick. So, I'll just take care of you for now."

"That's nice..." Hiro weakly said.

[Meanwhile, with the Rangers]

The other Rangers were carrying Nick away from the approaching danger. Nick then fell down.

"Nick!" cried Xander.

"My leg!" Nick said in pain. At that moment, Xander was struck with a laser. Xander then fell and was demolecularized in a red light.

"No, Xander!"

[Meanwhile, at Root Core]

Hiro felt something disturbing. Shala then came up to him with a glass of water.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Shala asked. She set the glass next to Hiro. Hiro took the glass and drank the contents.

"I felt magic power just...vanishing. Someone might have died..." Hiro said.

"What!? Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure. But, it's a possibility."

"Then I'll go investigate. You just stay here and rest."

Shala flew out of Root Core in search of her friends.

"Ugh… I gotta help them… But… can I?"

[In another Nick of the woods (Now that time, was pun intended)]

Claire was eating a meal prepared by Udonna.

"When you are finished eating, you will head back to Root Core." Udonna ordered.

"No." Claire bluntly replied. Udonna had a look of shock when she said that.

"What was that?" Udonna asked.

"I'm not going." Claire repeated.

"You have no idea, child, the dangers that lie ahead. This is no place for an apprentice."

Claire stood up after that sentence.

"But that's just it. I am not an apprentice anymore. I'm the one with magic. I am the sorceress here, and you need me."

Udonna couldn't help but smile at Claire's determination.

"So if you try to go without me, I'll turn you into a newt! Or a stickleberry. And I'll jam you in my pocket." Claire chuckled after saying that. Claire then sat right back down.

"We will go together to find Leanbow, and you can't do anything about it."

Udonna then embraced Claire.

[Meanwhile, in the Underground]

" _Where's Megahorn?!"_ Black Lance demanded.

" _He left."_ Sculpin responded.

" _He better not be fighting on his own."_ Black Lance hoped. Sculpin then turned to Serpentina.

" _Serpentina, you were with him last. Where did he go?"_ Sculpin asked.

" _I am not his keeper. He does what he wants, and so do I."_

Serpentina then left after that statement.

" _We have to watch them."_ Itassis stated. _"Those two are reckless and will upset the balance of evil."_

[Back with the Rangers]

The 3 remaining Rangers deflected lasers being fired by Oculous.

"This guy is going down!" Vida claimed. But, those claims were cut short when more lasers were fired down at them.

"We have to keep running." Madison suggested. The team carried Nick away. Chip then noticed a laser coming down.

"Look out!"

Chip pushed the team out of the way just in time.

"We got to keep moving." Madison said. The 4 rangers raised their staffs.

"Finishio!"

The Rangers warped away from the area.

" _Ah! So that's how it's going to be, huh? In that case, I will use my Curse Power to hunt you down."_

At that moment, Oculous was enshrouded in a red aura that transformed him. Once the shroud cleared, Oculous' body was now black, his weapon now had two rings on it and he gained a pair of black metallic wings.

" _Now, you can run, but you can't hide, Rangers!"_

[In the Opaque Dimension]

Jenji was just pushed back by Daggeron.

"Less pussyfooting and more pounce when we train."

At that commented, Jenji launched more punches and kicks at Daggeron, who blocked then and pushed Jenji back.  
"Uhh! Easy!" Jenji begged.

"Okay, Jenji, don't hold back."

Before Jenji could attack, Megahorn appeared from a rift.

" _I'm Megahorn, and you're in trouble!"_

"Okay, looks like training is over." Daggeron stated.

"Tell you what I'm gonna take cover."

In a puff of smoke, Jenji retreated into his lamp.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Daggeron then transformed into the Solaris Knight. He then hopped into his Solar Streak.

"Solar Streak Megazord!"

After punching a card with his morpher, his train transformed into a robot.

"I'm ready when you are."

" _If that's the case, I'll skip the warm up and go straight into my Curse Form!"_

Megahorn was enshrouded in a red aura that transformed him. When the aura faded, Megahorn's body was red, each arm and leg had a ring, and a flaming aura began to flare up.

" _I shall defeat you quickly before the others know that I'm gone!"_ Megahorn declared. _"Then I will be the top Terror!"_

"Then let's go!" Daggeron challenged.

The Solar Streak charged at Megahorn. However, with a single slash of his weapon, Megahorn easily destroyed the Megazord, forcing Daggeron to eject. He landed on the ground.

"Now that I have you on the ground, you will be easy to destroy! The two fighters charged at each other. Meanwhile, Necrolai descends down t the area and observe the battle.

"Megahorn is breaking the rules."

Daggeron was knocked back by a slash from Megahorn's weapon. He then tried to kick Megahorn. When his foot made contact, all it did was force Daggeron back due to the recoil.

"Come on! I haven't gotten started yet!" Megahorn demanded.

Daggeron quickly sprung to his feet. He then exchanged blows with Megahorn. Megahorn suddenly grabbed Daggeron.

"How do you like me now, knight?" Megahorn then punched Daggeron to the ground. He then narrowly dodged a blow from Megahorn's weapon. When Daggeron got to his feet again, he got out his lamp. He rubbed it, charging up power.

"Laser Lamp!"

Lasers were emitted from the lamp. The lasers hit Megahorn directly. But, it barely had any effect on him.

"Ha ha! Nice try. Prepare yourself!" Megahorn then kicked Daggeron, knocking him to the ground for the umpteenth time. Necrolai then grew devious as the fight went on.

"I can't wait to tell the others. Megahorn is gonna be in so much trouble."

Megahorn charged an energy blast from his weapon. He threw the energy blast at Daggeron. The blast made contact with Daggeron.

[Meanwhile, with Shala]

As Shala was flying, she got a call on her Transceiver. Shala quickly answered the call.

"Hello?" Shala asked.

"Hey, Shala-chan _. It's me, Katsuya_." Katsuya said.

"Oh, hey Katsu-kun, what's up?"

" _Have I shown you guys this neat trick me and Dad learned?_ "

"What trick?"

" _We can summon dragons!_ " Katsuya responded cheerfully.

"...Excuse you?"  
" _We can summon dragons._ " Katsuya repeated.

"No way you can."

" _Oh, yes we can! I'm pretty sure you and Hiro can too._ "

"Prove it."

" _Fine, we'll come over to you guys. By the way, where is Hiro?_ "

"He's sick in bed right now." Shala said.

" _I see… well, we're still coming. Just hang tight."_ Katsuya said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Shala then ended the call.

[Meanwhile, with Hiro]

Hiro weakly got out of bed and went out of Root Core.

"I need… to find… minna-san." Hiro said. He began wandering into the forest. As he kept walking, he failed to notice that his pendant was caught in a tree branch and yanked off his neck.

[Meanwhile, with the Rangers]

The other Rangers were escorting Nick to a safe place.

"We should make a break for Root Core." Vida suggested.

"I don't want to jeopardize the base." Nick said. "This guy can follow us anywhere."

"I'm running out of suggestions." Chip commented. "If this was a RPG, I'd give myself a time-out."

The Rangers gently placed Nick on the ground.

"At least we have some cover from the trees." Madison said.

Or so she thought. A laser passed by the Rangers. The laser demolecularized a tree.

"You were saying?" Chip said.

One by one, all of the trees demolecularized.

"Guess I spoke too soon." Madison admitted. Eventually, every single tree that was protecting the Rangers from sight was gone.

"We're in trouble!" Madison shouted.

" _You can't and will not hide from me!"_

Oculous struck Vida with his laser, causing her todemolecularize.

"Sis!" Madison called out. Before she could get to her, Vida was gone.

"Hey, Maddy, you okay?" Chip asked.

"No!"

The remaining Rangers grabbed Nick and ran off.

"Come on. We got to find cover."

While the Rangers were running, Phineas was watching from behind a tree.

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

Necrolai returned to the chamber with news about Megahorn.

"I have found Megahorn. He is battling Solaris Knight in the Opaque dimension."

" _What?!"_ Sculpin asked.

" _His disregard for the rules has put us all in jeopardy. I'll bring him back before it's too late."_ Itassis declared.

[With Shala]

Shala landed in a clearing. When she arrived.. no one was there.

"Huh. Guess I'm waiting then." Shala decided. She laid down on the ground and took a nap.

[With the Rangers]

"Wait! Wait! Stop for a second." Nick said. Chip and Madison put him down on the ground.

"Nick, we can't stop." Madison said. Then, Nick said the one thing the duo thought he wouldn't say.

"I'm gonna surrender."

"What?!" Chip asked in shock.

"You can't. We're a team." Madision said.

"It's me they're after. If I give up, it will save Xander and Vida."

"If it's you they're after, it's you we have to protect." Chip said.

" _Gotcha."_ Oculous then took aim and shot a laser aimed at Nick

"Watch out!"

As an act of bravery, Madison jumped in the way of the incoming laser.

"Maddy! Oh, no!" Madison was then demolecularized.

[In the Opaque Dimension]

"And here's one more for good measure!"

A Curse Power-infused slash knocked Daggeron far back. Megahorn then formed a purple energy blast.

"With this attack, you'll be heading to the next dimension!"

Megahorn hurled the energy blast at Daggeron.

"Ancient Mystic Mode!"

After he was struck, Daggeron transformed into a golden being with wing-like appendages. Imbued with golden energy, Daggeron charged through Megahorn, damaging him. Megahorn managed to stand up.

"Impressive, Solaris. Now that you've powered up, it's going to be more fun to send you packing!" Megahorn declared. Megahorn formed a giant ball of energy. He threw the ball at Daggeron, only to be intercepted by another energy blast.

"What?"

"What happened?!" Megahorn demanded.

Up on top of a cliff, Itassis was present in his Curse form. His headdress, armor and weapon was silver, his robes were red, and had various black rings around his body.

"Itassis!"

"Stop this at once, Megahorn." Itassis demanded.

[With Shala]

Shala's sleep was disturbed by a touch to her nose. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ace and Katsuya.

"Oh, you guys finally came." Shala then stood up.

"Yeah, sorry to keep ya waiting. But, we're ready to show ya." Ace said.

"Alright then. Enlighten me." Shala challenged.

Ace and Katsuya held up two cards in the air. A respective orange and white light shot forth. The energy collected into a small star and exploded.

" _Blazing dragon made from the hottest flames! Return from the Earth's depths and incinerate everything! Now appear! Pyrus the Fire Dragon!"_

From the explosion, a red dragon emerged. The dragon had flames spewing around his chest and shoulder areas. Heck, even his wings are made of fire.

" _Oh holy dragon that watches over the light. Appear before me and lend me your power! Halos the Light Dragon!"_

From the other explosion, a shining white dragon emerged. This dragon is surrounded in a veil of light.

"Wow… cool!" Shala commented. The two dragons then roared.

"Now, where's Hiro..." Ace asked.

"Shala-chan said that Hiro-kun was sick, right?" Katsu said.

"Yeah. He should be resting at Root Core. Lemme check."

Shala then sensed for Hiro's presence. When Shala found it, she was shocked.

"He's not at Root Core! Rather, he's on the move!" Shala stated. "We gotta stop him!"

"Wait! If we're gonna fly, let's go on our dragons!" Katsu recommended. Shala couldn't help but smile.

"Sure!"

[With Nick and Chip]

The remaining two Rangers hid behind a tree.

"You know he's gonna find us, right?"

"I've been thinking. He's probably in another dimension, which allows him to follow us wherever we go." Chip theorized. "If we could make -"

"Stop. I made up my mind already. I'm gonna give myself up." Nick declared.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna lose all my friends. There's something I can do to stop it."

"But if you surrender, you destroy everything we stand for. We're the Power Rangers. Do you really think that's what Xander, Vida, and Madison would want you to do?" Chip lectured Nick. The very moment Chip turned around, he was struck by a laser and demolecularized.

"Now… it's just me." Nick lamented.

* * *

[In the Opaque Dimension.]

"Stop." Itassis repeated. Itassis aimed his weapon at Megahorn.

"Itassis, this does not concern you!"

"It concerns all of us when you break the Rules of Darkness. I know the possible consequences. How dare you put us all in jeopardy. I should just destroy you right now."

Megahorn just grunted.

"Looks like you're safe, Solaris. We'll meet again."

Megahorn departs to the Underworld. Daggeron reverted to his normal state.

"Why did you save me?" Daggeron asked Itassis, who returned to his normal form.

"I didn't. Megahorn broke the rules. As we speak, your young apprentices are being destroyed."

Those were Itassis' last words before he left Daggeron.  
[With Nick]

'I have to end this once and for all.' Nick thought to himself. He then comes out of hiding.

"Come on, you coward! Show yourself! I surrender!"

" _Yes, this game is over. I have won."_ Oculous said.

"It's me you want. Let my friends go!"

Oculous just laughed evilly.

"I won't even fight you."

" _Have it your way. You will be my biggest prize yet."_

At that moment, Oculous fired a laser at Nick. Before he was demolecularized, Phineas grabbed Nick and got him outta there.

"I should have known it's you, Phineas!" Nick shouted.

"Good to see you, too."

Phineas dragged Nick behind a tree.

"I just saved a life again. We all have things we're good at."

"Let me go! I must surrender to save the others!"

Nick tried to break free, but Phineas had him pinned down hard.

"Interesting conundrum – You have to save us all."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You are the Light, the key to destroying the Underworld. What a burden. I know. But if you surrender, then we are all lost – every bird, squirrel, and fly, caterpillar, alligator, flea. Well, no one really cares about the flea, except maybe another flea."

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm the Light. But they're my friends. What am I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know! What does your heart tell you?" Phineas asked.

"Heart?"

"Yeah!"

"Heart… Fire Heart."

[Flashback}

" _When the time is right, you will understand, and you will also realize your connection to Fire Heart."_ Those are the words Nick remembered Daggeron saying to him.

[End Flashback]

"That's it. I am the Light! Thank's again, Phineas."

Nick then comes out of his hiding place. He whips out his morpher and inputs 123 into his morpher.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

 _Galwit Mysto Neramax!_

Nick transformed into a Legend Warrior. He walked up to a castle.

"Show yourself! Face me!" Nick demanded. All of a sudden, Oculous emerged from a portal behind Nick.

"I see you finally came to your senses."

"Yeah, I did, and you're going down!" Nick declared.

"Oh, really? Rise!"

From behind Nick, Hidiacs and even Necrolai emerged.

"Well, well." Necrolai said.

"Perhaps you should have surrendered."

Before any other action took place, Hiro walked weakly into the battlefield.

"Hiro?! What are you doing here?!" Nick asked.

"Ah. It seems my venom has taken it's toll on your body." Necrolai commented.

"It seems like I missed a friend of yours. I'll rectify that immediately." Oculous then aimed his weapon at the weakened Hiro.

"No, don't!"

"Hold on a moment!"

From above, Shala, Ace, and Katsuya descended on to of the two dragons.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!"

"Shala, this is your chance to test it out. Take out the dragon card from your deck." Ace said.

"What? But I don't…"

Shala checked her deck and indeed found a dragon card.

"Oh, I do. Huh. Alright, then!"

Shala raised the card into the air and released a beam of energy. The energy collected into a star and promptly exploded.

" _Spread your majestic wings! And whip up a typhoon of chaos! Now appear, Tempest the Water Dragon!"_

From the explosion, a sky blue dragon appeared. It had dark blue stripes and elegant wings.

"Weird, how did I know it's name?" Shala wondered. The three dragons then roared.

"Huh? What's happening with them?" Nick wondered. Hiro then fell to his knees.

"Hiro!" Nick called out.

"Ha ha ha! Your friend is falling victim to my venom. Soon, he will become my servant!"

"What?!" Nick shouted.

Little did Necrolai know, Hiro has something much… much worse that's about to happen.

"Now, then..." Necrolai transformed into her Curse state.

"Shala… since when did they have Curse power?" Ace asked.

"Maya gave it to them." Shala responded.

"...become my servant, Hiro Mirrows!" Necrolai struck her hand at Hiro. Hiro cried out in pain. The power of Necrolai's venom starts to trigger Hiro's Awakening. Shala, Ace, and Katsuya felt a pain in their hearts.

"What the..." Ace wondered.

"My heart..." Shala asked.

"Something's wrong..." Katsu said.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V – A Battle Beyond Imagining]**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Hiro screamed, as did Shala, Ace, and Katsu. When Hiro stood up, he was fully Awakened.

"That's it… You made a huge mistake coming here, human. Now, as my servant, you will now destroy your friends." Necrolai demanded.

"Hiro, you gotta snap out of it!" Nick called out to Hiro.

…

"The only mistake that was made was your very existence, mortal!" Hiro shouted.

"What was that?!" Necrolai demanded. Hiro gains a dark aura and drew a card. He raised it high in the air.

"Come to me, my Bearing Cells, fragments of my soul! Gather before me and revive it!"

From all around, millions of points of light gathered into Hiro's card.

"Don't tell me… he's going to transform again?" Shala feared. Memories of Hiro's two transformations flooded her mind. Once the last of the Bearing Cells entered Hiro's card, the once blank card turned into a dragon card. The card shot out a green energy, which collected into a star and exploded.

" _Dragon with the deadliest eyes! Descend into this world and pass down judgment on those who defy me! Appear, my soul! Diabalos the Plasma Dragon!"_

From the explosion, a green dragon emerged. The dragon was clad in cyan armor. Each of it's wings was composed of a dozen jewels that glowed like jewels. The dragon emitted a powerful shockwave. Everyone around had to cover their eyes. When the shockwave faded, Nick saw the new dragon  
"Now there's four of them?!" Nick said in shock. At that moment, each of the dragons let out a roar. And each of their wielders Awakened.

"UUUUOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!

 _What is going to happen to Hiro and his friends? What is the true nature of the Awakening. The answer to that and more will be revealed next time…_

…

 _...Just kidding! It will be revealed right now._

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V - Revival]**

The four dragons were roaring, resonating with each other. Everyone around was confused as to what was happening.

"Hiro?" Nick called out.

"We have..." Hiro began.

"We have waited… for this moment." Shala continued.

"Now… The time has come to revive into this world. Revive..." Katsu said.

"And destroy… everything… We will… become one!" Ace said.

[At the Littlest Pet Shop]

All of the pets were doing their own thing when suddenly, Pepper collapsed on the ground. A blue aura surrounded her.

"Pepper!" the pets cried out.

[At Downtown City High]

While Blythe was walking with her friends Youngmee, Jasper, and Sue, Blythe suddenly fell to her knees.

"Blythe!" her friends called out.

[With Kiereina and Marin]

At their house, Kireina and Marin fell to their knees.

[Back with Pepper]

"Pepper? Are you okay?" Penny Ling asked.

"The time… has finally come..." Pepper began.

[With Blythe]

"Finally come… to reunite..." Blythe added.

[With Kireina and Marin]

"Reunite… and prevent the Shadow Emperor Dragon from wreaking havoc on the world… That is why..." Marin said.

"That is why… I must return… Back here… Back as one!" Kireina finished.

[With Maya]

Maya was walking through the woods.

"Now, where is Oculous. I want a front-row seat to Hiro's destruction."

As she was walking, she noticed Hiro's pendant hanging on a tree branch. The pendant was glowing and blinking. Maya then grabbed the pendant.

"Hm… this is suspicious. Where is your owner?" Maya tried to use Hiro's pendant as a compass. The glow grew stronger pointing straight. Maya then went down that path.

[With the others]

A huge distortion in the sky was being formed.

"Things are starting to get either interesting or dangerous…" Necrolai stated.

"That thing just appeared out of nowhere..." Oculous commented. Ace began to walk forward.

"What's he doing?" Necrolai said.

"No idea..." Oculous responded.

Ace/Kireina: _Hitosu ni_ … _Hitosu ni_ …/Reunite… as one.

Katsuya/Marin: Become one… Become one…/Reunite… as one.

Hiro+Shala/Pepper/Blythe: We will become one! We will become one!/ Reunite as one! Reunite as one!

"What are you babbling on about? No amount of crazy talk will save you."

Pepper: I HAVE TO RESURRECT NOOOOOW!

The four dragons roared into the sky. Just then, Maya emerged from the woods.

"NOW, WE BECOME ONE!" Hiro shouted. At the swing of the pendant, Maya regained some memories.

"What the…?"

[Flashback to an Unknown Realm]

" _NOW, WE BECOME ONE!"_

 _Four humans and four dragons were whisked into a portal. Once the last human entered, an explosion occurred, bring with it dark clouds. The silhouette of a dragon appeared within the clouds. At the beat of it's wings, the clouds disappated. A younger Maya, her husbands, another couple, and a young Hiro and Shala watched the monster being born._

[End Flashback]

'This memory…. That was… the Shadow Emperor Dragon… Faust… But… he should be gone… if he's trying to revive into this world… then… then...'

"NOOOOO!"

At Maya's shout, the pendant she held did the one thing it hasn't done for many chapters: it let out a blinding light, shocking everyone. Ace and Katsuya were blown away. When they reached a certain distance, they vanished, along with their dragons. Shala and Hiro were protected by their dragons. When the light began to fade, Tempest vanished and Shala passed out.

 **[End theme]**

"Wow… that was something..." Necrolai commented. However, Hiro remained standing.

"How dare you… YOU WORTHLESS MORTALS!"

Hiro's dark aura erupted with an intensity that would mistake him for a demon.

"You _ningen_ (mortals) have interfered with the revival of the Shadow Emperor Dragon! You will PAY!"

"Hiro..." Nick said.

"I have heard enough! Hidiacs, attack!"

The Hidiacs fired beams at Hiro, hurting him. However, all that accomplished was making Hiro even angrier.

"You made a terrible mistake! How DARE you harm me! Now! I will pass down judgment on you mortals!"

Diabalos shot up in the air. When he ascended high enough, he generated 9 orbs of energy on top of it's wings.

" _ROAR OF DISASTER!"_

Diabalos rained down 9 rays of power down at the area.

"Fire Heart!"

Fire Heart quickly flew down and picked up Nick, along with an unconscious Shala. Necrolai put up a barrier, along with Oculous. Maya promptly teleported, leaving the pendant behind. The rays of light crashed down onto the earth. All of the Hidiacs were obliterated. After that attack, Hiro passed out and his dragon vanished. Necrolai and Oculous put down their barriers. They looked exhausted. All of the other Bearers also passed out.

"This kid… he's dangerous…." Necrolai commented. Fire Heart landed safely on the ground. Nick dropped Shala on the ground next to Hiro.

"Now, Fire Heart! This is our chance! Red Dragon Fire Ranger!

Nick then merged with Fire Heart. Out of the merge, Nick gains draconian wings and golden pieces of armor.

"Now who's gonna give up? I am the Light!"

"Is that so? Then let's settle this one on one, Ranger." Oculous suggested. He fired energy waves at Nick, who blocked each one.

"Give me back my friends!"

"Never! Cursed Laser!"

Oculous fired a dark laser at Nick, who simply flew away to avoid it. Nick threw his weapons and spun them around. Nick then unleashed his weapons at Oculous. The weapons struck him multiple times in a circular formation. Nick grabbed his weapons after the attack finished. Oculous fell down to the ground, exploding in the process.

"Red Dragon Fire Ranger! Yeah!"

{Meanwhile…]

All of the Rangers who were demolecularized were resurrected. Nick ran up to them, with an unconscious Hiro and Shala in tow.

"Guys! You're back!" Nick called out.

[The Underworld]

" _Argh! I almost had Solaris!"_ Megahorn shouted.

" _Where's Serpentina?"_ Itassis wondered.

" _Megahorn has broken the rules. It's a wonder we haven't all been banished."_ Sculpin said. _"If anyone breaks the rules again, they will have to answer to me."_

Meanwhile, Maya was in deep thought.

'Those memories… I thought they were lost…. Why did I remember them?' Maya wondered. 'Was it because of the pendant?'

[At the Rock Porium]

When the Rangers and a now conscious Hiro and Shala arrived, they saw Leelee finishing up. Leelee's hair was messed up.

"So, what do you think?" Leelee asked.

"Wow, Leelee-chan, you did an awesome job!" Shala commented.

"Yeah. It's, uh, clean." Nick added.

"It seems that in your absence, Leelee has earned the right to the Rockployee of the Month award." Toby said. He handed the trophy over to Leelee.

"Congrats, Leelee!" Hiro and Shala congratulated.

"You see? I think we can all learn something from her commitment to excellence."

Toby then walked off.

"It looks like I'm here to stay."

The Rangers did not like that one bit..

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V – Vision]**

* * *

 _Next Time – Hard Heads_


	4. Hard Heads

**[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Last time on 'The Mystic Force', Oculous the Hunter appeared to capture Nick, who is known as 'The Light'. One by one, the other Rangers fell victim to Oculous. Eventually, Nick rized up and challenged Oculous, with a previously injured Hiro coming along. However…_

 _Hiro: We have waited… for this moment…_

 _Katsuya: Now… The time has come to revive into this world… Revive…_

 _Ace: And destroy… everything… We will… become one!_

 _The four Bearers down at the battlefield were resonating with each other. Something was about to happen when suddenly, Hiro's pendant held by Maya repelled the dark power that was trying to surface. After Hiro single-handedly destroyed the minions. Nick was left to take care of Oculous._

 _Nick: Red Dragon Fire Ranger!_

 _By merging with Fire Heart, Nick gained the power to defeat Oculous. Now, there are 8 Terrors remaining…_

 **[Cardfight! Vanguard – Infinite∞REBIRTH]**

 _*Episode Title – Hard Heads*_

[Deep within the woods]

Udonna and Clare were progressing through the woods. However, Udonna looked as if she was going to pass out very soon.

"Udonna, why don't you sit down? You look really tired." Clare asked.

"I think it might be all right to rest a few moments." Udonna agreed. Udonna made her way to a log to sit. Before she did, Clare conjured up a pillow.

"Thank you, Clare." Udonna chuckled. She rested her bottom on the pillow. Clare went and sat next to Udonna.

"Your magic is getting stronger every day." Udonna commented.

"I used to dream about becoming a great sorceress. I could conjure anything I wanted - - Jewels, a beautiful castle, my own unicorn."

"And now?" Udonna asked.

"Now there is nothing in the world I want more than to help you find Leanbow." That comment put a smile on Udonna's face.

[Meanwhile, at the Rock Porium]

At the Rock Porium, some killer music was being played. Leelee approached Xander and Madison.

"Do you guys need a soda break? I can take the register for a while." Leelee offered.

"No thanks. Uh, we- We got this." Madison declined politely.

"Yeah, we don't need your help." Xander declined not-so politely. Leelee just walked away. Xander and Madison were getting into the groove of the beat.

"Vida is in a groove today." Madison commented.

"Nuh-uh. Check it out. Looks like there's a new DJ in town."

Over at the spin table, Nick was managing the music.

"Oooh, Vida is gonna be sooo pissed when she sees him."

Madison's statement was 100% accurate. Vida slammed the door open, pissed off to high heaven because Nick was on her tables. Vida angrily walked up to the DJ table.

"Hey."

"What's up V.?" Nick asked.

"You're on my tables – that's what's up." Vida responded.

"Oh, didn't think you'd mind."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong. I do mind."

Vida then examined the DJ table.

"Look, I had the levels set exactly where I like them. Now they're all over the place, and this stylus is really sensitive. If you're not careful, you could ruin the needle."

"Okay, don't blow a fuse! Technically, this isn't your equipment. It belongs to the store, so we can all use it. Right, Tobi? Hiro? Shala?"

The 3 aforementioned people turned to Nick.

"Well, I-" Hiro tried to say, but he is cut off by Vida.

"But I'm the one who takes care of the equipment. Right, guys?"

"Well, I uh… Anyone uh, heard this new Cameron McIver CD?" Toby tried to change the subject. Xander and Madison quickly approached the bickering duo.

"Guys, guys, this is a ridiculous thing to argue about. Why don't you just apologize to each other and just drop it?" Madison said.

"Yeah, Vida. It's not like it's the end of the world if he uses the DJ table." Hiro chipped in.

"You're right, sis, Hiro. I'm willing to say "sorry" if Nick does."

"Well, that seems fair enough. Nick, would you mind?" Shala said.

"No, no, after you – I insist."

"Well, I'm not going to!"

"Oh, brother..." Hiro and Shala said in unison.

"Guys, you need to cool down, okay? So maybe you want to take it outside or – I don't know – but you're creating a real bummer scene in here." Toby suggested. Nick and Vida took his advice and left the store, with Hiro and Shala tailing them. Once they were gone, Madison put on the headphones Nick gave her before he left.

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

"There it is again, the Book of Prophecy."

Said book was resting on a rock infront of Necrolai. The book attempted to fly away, but Necrolai caught it. She popped open the book and began reading.

"Magma was destroyed by water. Oculous was destroyed by flame. It's all true! I wonder who will be chosen next?"

All of a sudden, Serpentina crept behind Necrolai.

" _What is-s-s it you're looking at? Give me that book."_ Serpentina demanded. She picked up the book, and Necrolai.

"Let me go, Lady Serpentina!"

" _The Book of Prophecy? *gasp* I'm next and will be defeated by the Rules of Darkness. We'll just see about that."  
_ "You can't alter what is written!" Necrolai warned.

" _Watch me, you little insect!"_

Serpentina released Necrolai from her clutches, allowing the Book of Prophecy to fly off.

" _Whoa, I'm really hungry!"_ Hekatoid said.

" _Hey, Hekatoid. Can I as-s-s-k you a favor?"_ Serpentina asked.

" _A favor? But, I haven't eaten anything yet..."_ Hekatoid complained. _"Also, if it's dangerous, count me out. Why can't you just ask your boyfriend, Megahorn?"_

" _Firs-s-s-t of all, he's not my boyfriend! S-s-s-econdly, I'm asking YOU!"_

The snake-like appendages slowly approached Hekatoid and hissed at him.

" _Alright, alright! I'll do whatever you say!"_ Hekatoid conceded.

" _Good."_

Unbeknownst to Serpentina, Itassis was spying on her.

[With Nick, Vida, Hiro, and Shala]

"Why are you being so stubborn? Just admit you were wrong." Vida said to Nick.

"Me? You're the one who jumped down my throat – "Nobody can touch my tables."

"Man, you didn't even check with me." Vida added.

"Guys, I think you should stop arguing over something like this..." Hiro suggested.

"Yeah! Besides, with all this arguing, you guys are like an old married couple." Shala teased the duo.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

Suddenly, an earthquake made it's presence known. From the smoke that was building up, Hekatoid appeared.

"Toad monster?" Nick asked.

"Like I need this right now."

"Alright, Terror make it snappy. What do ya want?" Hiro asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, shorty." Hekatoid said while in addition, insulting Hiro's height.

"I'm not short… but my temper is!" Hiro angrily transformed into Dragon Ascendant, along with Shala.

"Take this!"

Hekatoid pressed on his stomach and oozed out slime aimed at Nick and Vida. Nick and Vida managed to dodge it. The slime melted the ground it touched.

"That slime's acidic… Guys, be careful." Hiro warned.

"You don't need to tell me that!" Vida stated.

"Me neither!" Nick added.

"Oh, now you two wanna agree on something." Shala said.

"Shut it!" The duo said in unison. "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

The duo transformed into Legend Warriors. The duo then attacked Hekatoid with their staffs.

"Firestorm! Ha!"

Nick formed a circle with his Lion Staff. From the circle came a shower of flames. Hekatoid fell to the ground.

"That got him!" But, Hekatoid quickly got up.

"See if you can catch me!"

The wild Hekatoid then fled.

"That won't be a problem! After him!" Vida ordered.

The four gave chase to the fleeing Hekatoid. As they went up the staircase, Hekatoid appeared before them.

"Surprise!"

Hekatoid then oozed out slime at the four.  
"Aura Barrier!"

Hiro and Shala summoned a barrier around themselves. This protected them from the slime, but not Nick and Vida.

"Watch out!"

Nick pushed Vida out of the way. However, both of them got hit by the slime.

"Yes! I did it! Now my slime can give Serpentina a better chance at winning!" Hekatoid cheered.

"Oh, for the love of me, shut up!" Hiro used his Dragon Roar, sending Hekatoid back. Hekatoid was still standing.

"Why you little..."

"Laser Lamp!"

Before Hekatoid could finish, he was attacked by Daggeron's Laser Lamp. Joined with him are the other Rangers.

"Guys, are you all right?" Daggeron asked.

"Me and Shala are fine." Hiro said.

"So are we." Nick and Vida said in unison.

"You shouldn't have called your friends. Now, I gotta stomp all of you!"

Hekatoid then achieved his colossal size.

"Alright, let's get him!"

Nick, Chip, Vida, Madison, and Xander formed the Manticore Megazord, while Daggeron formed the Solar Streak Megazord.

"Now, it's my turn! Ascendant Force, release!"

Shala was enveloped in a veil and transformed into her recently-acquired Ascendant Force state.

" _If that's how you are going to play, then I'll just go into Curse State!"_

Hekatoid was being enveloped in a red aura. Before he could complete his transformation, he felt the stone calling him.

" _Oh, crap! The selection ceremony is about to start! You all can consider yourselves lucky today!"_

Hekatoid then burrowed his was back to the Underworld

[Meanwhile in the Underworld]

Hekatoid quickly joined the other Terrors.

" _Sorry, I'm late!"_

" _Where have you been, Hekatoid?"_ Sculpin asked.

" _Uh, nowhere."_

The stone emitted a ball of light that went inside… you guessed it, Serpentina's snake shield.

" _Oh! Is-s-s it my turn?"_ Serpentina asked.

" _Oh, not again! I want to get out there and fight!"_

Sculpin then approached the stone.

" _It's strange that there have been no signs of the Master's life force. Is there something wrong with us, or is someone interfering?"_ Sculpin wondered. Meanwhile, Serpentina was conversing with Hekatoid.

" _You idiot! You said you'd take care of them."_ Serpentina said.  
 _"Look, I'm sorry, okay? The Stone called me back before I could finish them. But don't worry, I hit two of them with my slime. Now, they can't morph."_

" _You're completely us-s-s-eless! Since the Book of Prophecy told me I'd be chosen, I wanted those brats gone firs-s-s-t."_

" _Wait a second… you KNEW you were gonna be chosen?"_

" _What are you two talking about?"_ Itassis asked, apparently listening the whole time.

" _Oh, eaves-s-s-dropping on us, are you?"_ Serpentina asked. Hekatoid took that chance and walked away.

" _There can be no lies or tricks with the prophecy, as I'm sure you know."_

" _Of course you'd think I'm cheating. So s-s-s-orry, but I haven't done a single thing wrong that would violate the Rule-s-s-s."_

" _We'll see."_

[Back in the City]

Before the Rangers departed, a portal opened up nearby.

"A portal?" Hiro wondered.

"Guys, looks like something else is coming..." Nick stated. They all got into fighting stances. From the portal came 5 humans, and 2 cats. Each human had a symbol on their arms or hand. The humans are Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel, while the cats were Happy and Panther Lily. Hiro and Shala were especially surprised.

"N-No way!"

* * *

"Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Lily! Why are you guys here?! I mean, how did you get here?! I mean, what the f**k?! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS RIGHT NOW!" Hiro screamed.

"Relax, Hiro. For your first question, we came to get in on your little vacation." Natsu explained.

"IT'S NOT A VACATION! IT'S A MISSION!"

"Second question, your friend Ace hooked us up with dimension hopping technology." Gray said.

'I should have known...'Shala thought.

The other Rangers de-morphed. Xander approaches Lucy and Erza.

"Hello there, ladies. The name's Xander. Would either one of you like to have dinner with me?" Xander asked.

"No." Lucy and Erza simultaneously said.

"Aw, come on. I know that one of you wants to hang with the Xander."

Xander then held Erza's hand.

"So, gorgeous, wanna have-"

Before he could even finish that statement, Erza punched his face.

"I said no."

Everyone around just laughed at Xander's despair.

"Allow me to introduce you guys. Rangers, meet Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Happy, and Panther Lily. They're wizards from the same dimension as I am. Guys, these are the Power Rangers: Nick, Vida, Chip, Madison, Xander, and Daggeron."

"It's an honor to meet you all." Daggeron extends a hand out.

"The feeling is mutual." Erza accepts the handshake.

"Wait, you're name is Chip?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah? Why?" the aforementioned asked.

"But, that can't be right. You're not a chipmunk." Natsu said. Chip was clearly offended by that.

"Hey! Just 'cause my name's Chip doesn't mean I'm a chipmunk." Chip shouted.

"But… your name..."

Before the argument could drag on, Erza pounded Natsu to the ground.

"Enough of this, Natsu." Erza scolded.

"Aye..."

"We probably should head to Root Core now." Hiro suggested.

[At Root Core]

The team arrived at Root Core.

"Wow, this place kinda reminds me of the Fairy Tail in Edolas." Natsu commented.

"It does, doesn't it?" Hiro said.

"What's Edolas?" Shala asked.

"Edolas was a parallel world to Earthland. There were even alternate versions of us. Heck, there, Natsu was a coward."

"Hey! Would ya shut up about that?!" Natsu complained.

"Hey, can you guys cool it for a sec? We need to find out what that toad's plan is. Nick, Vida, was there anything unusual about him?" Xander asked the duo.

"Yeah, he slimed us with some gross toad juice." Nick explained.

"Ugh. Toads." That word brought back a bad memory for the Blue Ranger.

"But it didn't do anything to us." Vida added.

"Yeah, she's still as wrong as she ever was." Nick said.

"For the last time, you are the one that's wrong." Vida countered.

"...There must have been a side effect to that frog juice. You guys are obviously under some sort of "I can't stand your guts" spell." Chip theorized.

"No, that pretty much happened before the slime."

Gray was amused at the duo.

"Hey, those two remind me of you, Flame Brain." Gray said, adding an insult to Natsu. The two mages began to butt heads.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ice Princess?!"

"I mean what I said, you mouth breather!"

"Enough!"

Erza bashed the duo's heads together. Natsu and Gray fell to the ground.

"Guys, with Udonna gone, now is not the time for fighting. Like it or not, you two are gonna have to work together."

"Fine!" Nick and Vida said in unison. A rumbling sound was then heard. The orb on top of the table displayed Serpentina's descent into the world.

[With Serpentina]

" _My name is S-Serpentina, and I am here to destroy your world!"_

Serpentina's shield scattered various light particles around. When the particles made contact with the ground, several snakes spawned.

" _My pretty babies are full of venom and ready to s-s-strike! *laughs evilly*"_

Every last one of the snakes burrowed into the ground.

"You're not gonna hurt anyone!"

The Solar Streak Megazord appeared before Serpentina. The Solar Streak tried to punch Serpentina, but she blocked it with her shield.

" _You want to stop me? I'd like to see you TRY!"_

Serpentina bashed the Megazord with her shield. The two titanic foes engaged in combat. The Rangers, along with Hiro, Shala, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, and the two Exceeds arrived on the scene.

"Wow… that's one big snake lady!" Happy commented. Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Alright! Can't wait to get a crack at her!"

"You'd better save some for me." Gray said. His shirt was mysteriously gone.

"Put some clothes on, Gray." Erza commanded.

"Aw, crap!"

"Gee, heh, heh. I am gonna enjoy tearing her apart." Gajeel claimed.

"Come on, guys, let's Ranger up."

The Rangers all got out their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

All of the Rangers transformed, except for Nick and Vida.

"Why didn't we morph?" Vida wondered.

"Chip was right. That toad must have done something to us. That slime must have been the cause."

"In any case, Daggeron needs our help. We'll figure out this morphing malfunction later. Let's go!" Xander said. The other Rangers charged ahead.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu and the others charged ahead to join the battle.

"Guys, just stay here. We can figure this out later." Hiro said. He ran off with the others.

 _Galwit Mysto Prifior!_

Chip, Xander, and Madison turned into their Titan form. Chip resembled a falcon. Xander resembled a Minotaur, and Madison resembled a mermaid. The four charged at Serpentina.

"I can't believe we have to just stand here and watch." Nick lamented.

"Well, maybe you can think about apologizing to me again." Vida suggested.

"Can we just shelve that for now? These guys are in big trouble. And I don't know how well the new guys can handle her."

[At the Battle]

 **[Fairy Tail Main Theme (2014) Battle Version]**

"Requip!"

Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. It was made of silver, came with wings and two swords in hand.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Lucy used a golden key in order to summon a bull anthro. The bull had an axe on his back.

"Oooh, Lucy~ I forgot about your beautiful body." Taurus said like the pervy bull he is.

"Less passion, more smashing!"

"Yes, ma'am~"

Serpentina easily knocked the Titans and the Solar Streak down. When she turned, she was struck by Taurus' axe.

" _What's this?!"_

Erza spawned 10 swords in a circle. The swords began to spin rapidly.

"Circle Sword!"

Erza sends the swords flying at Serpentina, knocking her back. But, she was still standing. Next, Panther Lily, who transformed into a more muscular version of himself, swung his Musica Sword at Serpentina. She blocked it with her shield

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Plasma Dragon's..."

"Iron Fist!"

Hiro and Natsu coated theirs fists with their respective elements and charged at Serpentina. Serpentina blocked the impact with her shield, but was still pushed back from the force of the attack.

"Fire Dragon's…"

"Iron Dragon's..."

"Plasma Dragon's..."

"Water Dragon's..."

Serpentina braced herself for the impact.

"Wait… we still have our magic. Let's combine our powers and distract her somehow." Nick suggested.

"How about a spell to knock her off-balance?"

"Sounds good to me."

The duo raised their morphers into the air.

" _Udfus methud!"_

" _What?! No!"_

Serpentina fell on her back.

"Roar!"

The four Dragon Slayers unleashed their Dragon's Roar on a defenseless Serpentina. The attacks made contact and did severe damage to Serpentina, strong enough to force her to normal size.

"Yeah! We got her! Great job, V!" Nick cheered.

"Hey, we did it together." Vida reminded Nick.

"Yeah. We make a pretty good team when we're not at each other's throats."

"Yeah, we do."

"I...am going to make you pay for humiliating me!" Serpentina declared, standing up from the attacks. She made a dash for Nick and Vida. However, just in time, Daggeron fired his Laser Lamp at Serpentina. Daggeron charged his lamp even further.

"Jenji Shining Attack! Take this, and that!"

From the lamp came the spirit of Jenji. Jenji began scratching Serpentina's shield.

"Now it's my turn!"

Serpentina tossed Jenji out of the way.

"Sic him, my baby!"

"Waah! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Jenji tossed out a snake that got on his arm.

"Jenji, no!"

"Jenji, yes! Now, watch and observe!"

The eyes on Serpentina's shield started to glow red. Jenji quickly returned to his lamp When he popped out, he was turned to stone.

"Oh, no! Jenji!"

Everyone gathered around the petrified Jenji.

"Soon, my s-s-snakes will bite everyone in the human world. And the very moment my shield activates, they will all be petrified!"

"You won't get away with this!" Vida declared.

"Oh, but I think I have. But if you want to keep on fighting, you'll be playing by my rules now. Come to my S-S-S-Serpent Dimension, if you dare. Ahahahahahahaha~!"

Serpentina fades away.

"Jenji, I know what you're going through." Madison sympathizes with Jenji, as she was turned to stone before.

"If we wanna break this spell, Serpentina must be destroyed."  
"Then we must follow her to her dimension. Xander, Madison, Chip, you're with me." Daggeron said.

"Hey, lug nut! What about us?!" Gajeel demanded to know.

"We can't leave the rest of the city unprotected. And judging from your performance earlier, I know that I can trust all of you."  
"Leave it to us, Daggeron." Hiro said. Daggeron, Xander, Chip, and Madison ran off to the Serpent Dimension.

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

Hekatoid was being confronted by Itassis.

" _Itassis, what do you want from me?!"_ Hekatoid asked.

" _I know that you went to the Surface World. You should know that only the one that is chosen is allowed to attack."_

" _I know… but..."_

" _If you were to lend a hand, that's a violation of the Rules of Darkness. Should this keep the Master from rising…"_ Itassis began to threaten Hekatoid.

" _But, it's not my fault! Serpentina made me do it!"_ Hekatoid admitted. Hekatoid ran off.

[At the Rock Porium]

Nick, Vida, and Shala stepped inside the record store.

"Man, I can't believe we have to stay behind." Vida complained.

"Yeah, I don't like it, either." Nick agreed. The duo put on their work jackets.

"I understand that you guys feel bummed about this. But, there isn't much you can do about it right now." Shala said.

"So, uh, what was that mashup you were playing before?" Vida asked Nick. "It sounded pretty tight."

"Oh, uh, well, I can show it to you if you want, but I'd have to use your tables." Vida chuckled at that statement.

"Yeah, I guess I did overreact a little."

"A little?" Shala asked.

"Okay, a lot." Vida rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no, I should have checked with you before messing with your setup. So..."

"I'm sorry." The duo said in unison. Nick and Vida laughed at that.

"Looks like you two made up." Shala commented.

"We sure have. Now, I can show ya." Nick said.

"You do that. I gotta go spar. Catch you guys later!"

Shala then ran out of the store.

[Meanwhile, with Natsu, Gajeel, and Hiro]

 **[Dragon Ball Kai - Scampering Battle]**

With the time they have, the three Dragon Slayers decided to spar in the forest. The three were engaged in a clash of fists. And Hiro was winning, for obvious reasons. He easily pushed Natsu and Gajeel back.

"What's wrong, boys? Is that all you got?" Hiro taunted.

"Why you little! Iron Dragon Club!"

Gajeel's right arm turned into an iron club. He swung it at Hiro, who merely blocked it and threw Gajeel over his back.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Natsu threw a giant fireball at Hiro.

"Oh, yeah? Plasma Dragon's Dazzling Spark!"

Hiro spawned a green orb the same size as the Brilliant Flame. He threw it and it cancelled out the Brilliant Flame. Natsu and Gajeel charged with their bare hands. They collided with Hiro's fists. Suddenly, Natsu and Gajeel feel a strange power flow through them. The duo jumped back.

 ***End theme***

Natsu and Gajeel examined their hands.

"What was that just now?" Gajeel wondered to himself. Due to his enhanced sense, Hiro heard that perfectly.

"What was what?" Hiro asked.

"I just felt this weird power flow into me just now..." Gajeel replied.

"Same here. It felt all warm and stuff." Natsu added, surprising Hiro.

'Huh. And I thought you can only get that from birth or from a Light Sphere... It looks like you can even train someone to use In-Force.'

"Alright! Enough sparring. I'mma teach you guys how to properly use Divine In-Force."

"Wait, seriously? Don't you get that from birth or something?" Gajeel asked.

"I thought the same thing, but no! You guys can learn it. Heck, everyone at the guild could!" Hiro cheered.

"Alright! Let's do it!"

"Hold your horse, Natsu. It's not gonna be that easy. It's going to take time." Hiro warned.

"How much?" Gajeel asked.

"Considering it's you two, about a week."

"That's not so bad." Natsu commented. Hiro had a wicked expression on his face.

"Oh, you think so? It's going to be very intense training. I hope you're prepared."

Now, Gajeel and Natsu were very frightened.

 **[Dragon Ball Kai - The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan]**

In another part of the woods, Panther Lily, in his muscular form, clashed swords with Erza. They each swung their swords back and forth at each other. Suddenly, a blast of ice was shot at them. The two swordsmen dodged the attack quickly. The ice blast came from Gray's Ice Cannon.

"Ice-Make - Sword!"

Gray forged a sword of ice to fight with. He clashed blades with the other swordsmen. But, suddenly...

"Water Dragon Claws!"

Shala swooped down at the swordsmen, with claws made of water. When all the blades clashed, Erza, Lily, and Gray were enveloped in a strange aura for a moment. All four of them backed of.

"What was that power I felt?" Lily wondered.

"Could it be... Divine In-Force?" Erza wondered.

"It's possible. And if it, then everyone can learn it!" Shala said in excitement.

"Awesome! If that's the case, we should get started immediately!" Gray announced.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

[In the Serpent Dimension]

The Solar Streak (in it's train form) arrived in the Serpent Dimension

"Great. It's another crazy dimension." Maddy complained. The four Rangers carefully trekked though the forest.

"Yeah, it's the Serpentina Arena." Chip commented.

"Keep your wits about you. Let's split into two groups and find Serpentina." Daggeron suggested. "Chip. you're with me."

"Cool."

"Madison, you're with Xander."

"Okay."

"Got it."

"Be careful. Serpentina is very cunning."

With those words in mind, the four Rangers separated.

[With Xander and Madison]

"Oh, I don't like this place at all." Xander said.

"Me, either. Slimy things just creep me out..."

As soon as Madison said that, a horde of snakes fell from the tree. The duo screamed. Xander tried warding them off.

"These things are everywhere!" Xander shouted. Madison was truly disgusted by this. A silhouette passed through. Then all of a sudden, a giant snake made it's way to Xander and Madison.

"AAAAAAAH!"

The duo were swallowed whole.

[With Daggeron and Chip]

Chip and Daggeron heard the screams of terror.

"Maddy, Xander!" Chip then ran off in the direction of the scream.

"Chip, be careful! She could be anywhere." Daggeron warned.

"Oh, I don't like this one bit.." Chip said while standing in the water. He was suddenly being dragged into the water.

"Chip!" Daggeron screamed. Chip resurfaced from the water in his Legend Warrior mode.

"Lightning Power!"

Chip shot lighting into the water. Suddenly, a tail knocked him back. Chip tried to get away, but he has dragged underwater. Suddenly, a giant serpent appeared and ate Chip whole.

"Oh, I'm going to be sooo full after I swallow the rest of you!" The serpent said It then transformed into Serpentina.

"You're not going to get away with this, Serpentina!"

Daggeron was suddenly hit by Serpentina's tail. She then wrapped her tail around Daggeron, constricting him.

"I wonder... Are knights-s-s as tasty as Rangers?"

Serpentina then transformed into her full serpent form.

"This is the end of the line for you and the rest of this miserable world!"

"It's not over yet! The others are going to find a way to defeat you!"

"Is-s-s that so? Maybe you can figure that out when you're all inside my stomach!"

With those last words, Serpentina swallowed Daggeron whole.

* * *

[In the Underworld]

Sculpin was standing in front of a lake.

"Oh, Lake of Lament, by the powers of darkness, show me the Master!"

Sculpin placed his staff in the waters. The center of the lake began to ripple. Then suddenly, water shot up.

"What's this? Could it be...?"

[With Hiro, Gajeel, and Natsu]

Gajeel and Natsu were meditating. And by the looks of it, they were getting real sick of it.

"Come on! We've been freaking meditating for the past 12 minutes! When are gonna learn to control In-Force?!" Gajeel demanded.

"Gajeel, in order to master In-Force, you gotta be able to have a Calm Mind. Otherwise, you will have poor control." Hiro explained.

"That doesn't make sense!" Natsu complained.

"You can't make sense of sense, Natsu."

"...What?"

"The point is, you need to have a tranquil mind in order to properly use In-Force"

"Aw, seriously... that's gonna take too long."

"Would you work faster if I said Gray probably has control over it by now?" Hiro taunted.

"What?! I won't be outdone by that ice stripper!"

Natsu began concentrating harder than he has ever before. Before long, a blazing red aura began to surround Natsu.

"I won't let you beat me, Salamander!"

Gajeel began focusing his mind. After a few moments, a gray aura enveloped him.

'They're... they're controlling it?! This was faster than me!' Hiro thought in slight jealousy.

"Wow guys, your determination knows no bounds. And it only took ya 12 minutes!"

"Yatta!" The two Dragon Slayers cheered.

"I think that's enough for one day. Let's regroup with the others."

[With Nick, Vida, Lucy, and Happy]

Lucy and Happy were taking a walk with Nick, and Vida.

"Man, I feel so stupid about that fight we had." Vida said.

"It was kinda pointless, wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"You mean how pointless it is for you to get a boyfriend?" Happy asked.

"SHOVE IT, CAT!"

Lucy punched Happy on the head.

"I declare our fight officially over." Nick said. Nick and Vida joined hands. All of a sudden, Serpentina appeared before the 5.

"And I declare you officially over! I'm going to swallow all of you whole, just like the others!" Serpentina declared.

"The others? You don't mean-!"

"That's right! I ate them all, and they were no match for my power."

"You better let our friends go!" Lucy took out one of her golden keys.

"Don't you worry your pretty faces off. You're going to join them soon enough. Inside my stomach, that is!"

"Oh, that's it! Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

Lucy summoned forth a gate. From the ate came a tall, young man. He had orange hair and wore a suit.

"It's been a while, Lucy. What can I help you with?" the leader of the Zodiac asked.

"Loke, that snake lady swallowed our friends whole. I need you to help set them free!" Lucy said.

"With pleasure!"

Loke charged at Serpentina. Serpentina emitted electric shocks from her mouth, which Loke dodged easily.

"O Regulus... grant me your strength!"

Loke's hands and feet were coated in light. Loke then punched and kicked Serpentina, knocking her back.

"Regulus Impact!"

Loke formed a magic seal. From the seal came the blazing miasma of a lion. The lion struck Serpentina. However, Serpentina knocked Loke out of the way with her shield.

"You are all mine!"

Serpentina ran towards the four. Suddenly, Nick and Vida were enveloped in a purple light.

"What's this?"

Serpentina turned and saw the one who emitted the light.

"Itassis?! Why are you here?!" Serpentina demanded.

"Did you feel that, Nick?" Vida asked.

"Yeah. I think we got our morphing powers back."

"How could you interfere with my plan?! Everything was going s-s-smoothly until you showed up!"

"Serpentina, you have been underhanded and deceitful. You have to abide by the Rules of Darkness." Itassis explained.

"I didn't break any rules-s-s. Listen, you may think you're s-s-so smart, but one of these days, you'll fall!" Serpentina said.

"I have no doubt that you wizards will be defeated. But now, this fight will be in regulation to the Rules."

With those last words, Itassis vanished. After Itassis left, the two Rangers got up and transformed into Legend Warriors.

"No!"

"Legend Warriors, Dual Magic Blast!"

Nick and Vida shot a big ball of magic at Serpentina. That attack damaged Serpentina quite a bit.

"How dare you-!"

"Fire Dragon's..."

Before Serpentina could finish, she turned and saw Natsu dashing to her with a fist of fire.

"Iron Fist!"

Natsu struck Serpentina hard. The other mages of Fairy Tail showed up as well.

 **[Dragon Ball Kai - Only a Chilling Elegy]**

"That is the last straw..." Serpentina said as she got up. "I had the perfect plan... everything was going well... then Itassis came and ruined everything! And now, you insects multiplied! I... am going to destroy all of you!"

Serpentina then enveloped herself in a red aura.

"What in the?!" Erza exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Lucy wondered.

"It's coming! She's transforming into her Curse form!" Vida warned.

"So, she's no longer holding back?" Natsu wondered.

"If that's the case..." Gajeel added.

"Then we..." Hiro added.

"Will stop holding back as well!" Shala finished.

Hiro then transformed into Dragon Ascendant State.

"Ascendant Force, release!" Shala then unleashed her Ascendant Force.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu was then shrouded in flames with lightning sparks.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!" Gajeel was cloaked in black iron. He was oozing out black smog.

"Curse Form!"

Serpentina was now a purple color, along with her snake like appendages. Her shield was purple and oozing out flames. A black ring was hovering around her body.

"I'll join in on this! Red Dragon Fire Ranger!"

Fire Heart descends behind the two Rangers. Nick then fused with Fire Heart to become the Red Dragon Fire Ranger.

 **[End Theme]**

Lucy took notice of Gajeel's form.

"Gajeel, did you just transform?"

"How in the hell are you doing that?" Natsu asked.

"Oh you know. I just devoured Rogue's shadow. Now, I can kick all of your asses." Gajeel replied.

"You're talking like a freaking villain!"

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm stronger!"

"Laxus' lightning wrecks Rogue's shadow. Therefore, I'm the strongest!"

"Now, hold up! I have In-Force, so I'm stronger than both of you!" Hiro chimed in.

"Yeah, but I have the Ascendant Force, so I'm the strongest one here!" Shala also chimed in.

"Hang on, I'm the one fused with a dragon, so shouldn't I be the strongest?" Nick asked.

"In your dreams, maybe!" Natsu replied.

"Uhh..." Lucy just looked on at the argument.

"Fine then, we'll have a bet! Whoever beats the snake women first is the strongest!" Gajeel wagered.

"I'm game. And what happens to the loser?" Hiro asked. Natsu then came up with the perfect punishment.

"The losers will have to wear a bikini for an entire week!" Natsu declared.

...

"You're on!" the participants said in unison.

"THEY CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Lucy screamed.

"I grow tired of hearing your talking! Rah!"

Serpentina charged at the group.

"Lighting Flame Dragon's Iron First!"

Natsu punched Serpentina with his fist cloaked in flames.

"Hey, take it easy, Natsu! My friends are trapped in her stomach." Nick warned.

"Huh? But our bet..." Natsu whined.

"Trust me, we'll have the chance to resume that." Hiro said.

"If we need to get them out... Requip! Morning Star!"

Erza changed into her Morning Star Armor. It is composed of orange and yellow leather-like material. It is equipped with two swords. Erza sliced Serpentina's stomach.

"I'll take care of the rest!"

Nick spun his weapons like a disk and threw them at Serpentina. They struck her multiple times before returning to Nick. Serpentina's stomach expanded until 4 lights were expelled. The lights materialized to be the Rangers that were swallowed. Nick reverted from his Red Dragon Fire Ranger form.

"Great job, you two!" Vida said to Nick and Erza.

"Thanks." the aforementioned said.

"Are you all okay?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Madison replied.

"Damn you all! I'll squash you like the BUGS YOU ARE!"

At that moment, Serpentina's body enlarged.

"It's time to end this!"

The rangers formed the Manticore and the Solar Streak Megazords.

"Alright! Time to continue our bet!" Natsu declared.

"I can't believe that they would waste their time on something so trivial." Erza commented.

"You're right, it's pointless." Gray added.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll one-up both of you?" Natsu taunted. Erza looked offended.

"What was that?!" Erza said.

"You better watch what you say, Natsu!" Gray warned, also offended.

"Well then fight if you want to prove me wrong!"

"Very well... Requip! Black Wing!"

Erza changed her armor into the Black Wing Armor. As the name implies, it's a black-colored armor with wings to grant her flight.

 _"Appear before me, my babies!"_

Serpentina spawned a mob of snakes all around the city.

"Oh, no! We gotta stop her!" Vida shouted.

 _"Go on and attack the city!"_

Suddenly, the Solar Streak punched Serpentina twice.

"Not so fast! Furnace Blast!"

The center of the Solar Streak opened up and absorbed Serpentina's shield. With the shield gone, the snakes vanished.

 _"No! My precious shield!"_

"Alright! Now she's defenseless!" Nick commented.

 _"You are going to PAY FOR THAT!"_

Serpentina then transformed into a giant purple snake with wings. She then ascended into the air.

 _"Venom Storm!"_

Serpentina spewed venom out of her mouth, covering the battlefield.

"Let's go, Vida!" Nick said.

"On it!" Vida replied.

"Fire Tornado."

Combining the power of fire and wind, the Megazord formed a tornado that not only dissipated the smog, but did damage to Serpentina.

"Alright! Time to end this!" Nick declared.

"Already on it! Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

"Regulus Impact!"

Erza and Panther Lily, in his muscular form, attacked with their swords.

"x10 Tidal Burst!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"

"Super Dragon Explosion!"

"Legend Striker Spin Attack!"

All of the attacks made contact with Serpentina.

 _"If you think you've won, then you are surely mistaken! Megahorn is going to make you all pay dearly!"_ Those were Serpentina's final words before she was destroyed.

[With Jenji]

With Serpentina destroyed, Jenji was returned back to normal.

"Ha! Not so tough now, are you snake lady?"

[With Sculpin]

Sculpin was face-to-face with the astral projection of a knight in purple armor.

"It's you! You're the knight who attacked the Master! And now, you're preventing his revival?" Sculpin asked.

"The Master will never resurrect again. I'll make sure of that." the knight declared.

"Just who do you think you are?!"

"I wear the armor of Koragg, but now I only fight for good. I am Leanbow."

Leanbow ran right past Sculpin.

"Argh... It seems that you're going to be a challenge... I'm going to enjoy destroying you..."

[Meanwhile, at the Rock Porium]

"Nick Russell on the wheels of steel! This is how we do!"

Nick was running the DJ table. Vida and Toby were dancing to the beat.

"You know, I'm glad you two are done fighting. You guys go together like... Lennon and McCartney." Toby commented.

"Yeah, sorry Toby. This was all my fault." Nick said.

"No, I was the one that flipped out. It was really my fault." Vida said.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't apologize. I was being my usual stubborn self."

"In case you didn't notice, I can be pretty stubborn too."

"Yeah, but V.-"

"Don't start with me, Nick. It was my fault."

"And whatever you say goes!"

Toby quickly left before things got ugly.

"And now I know why the Beatles broke up."

Gray was just laughing at Nick and Vida's argument.

"Hahahahaha! These two take after you, Natsu!" Gray said. The two began to butt heads.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you're just as stubborn as they are!"

"Oh, yeah? This is coming from the stripper."

"That's insane! I never do that!"

"Then where are your pants?"

Gray looked down and noticed his pants was gone.

"Oh, you wanna go, fire mouth?"

"You're on, ice bitch!"

Before the two could exchange fists, Hiro knocked them both upside their heads.

"No fighting in the store!" Hiro said.

"Aye, sir.."

[With Leelee]

Leelee, in her black attire, was sitting alone in the Underworld.

"Man... I can't believe this... The Rangers hate me, and mom's too busy hobnobbing with the Terrors to notice that I'm even alive..."

While she was sulking, the Book of Prophecy flew up to her.

"The Book of Prophecy? Maybe there's something in there that can help me."

Leelee curiously looked inside the book. However, she wasn't happy with what she found.

"No! I don't wanna be Queen of the Vampires!"

 **[Omake: Hiro's House]**

Hiro and Shala made their way to their house in Briarwood (Yes, they got a house.) It was a rather large house with three stories.

"Man, I am beat. I can't way to just relax." Hiro said.

"You said it." Shala said. When the duo came inside, they were shocked to see their guildmates inside.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted.

"INTRUDERS! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Hiro demanded.

"That's a trade secret, my friend." Natsu said.

"Well, as your friend, I say get out!"

"Come on, cut us some slack. If we're gonna be here for a while, we're gonna need a place to stay." Gray reminded.

"Ugh... fair point. Just warn me when you pop in like that..." Hiro said in defeat.

"I have to say, this is quite the place you have. How much did it cost?" Erza asked.

"About $30,000." Shala answered.

"And... how much money is that?" Natsu asked.

"Um... when we do the conversion... 3 Million Jewels." Hiro answered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Where did you even get that much money?!" Lucy asked in bewilderment.

"I've been building up cash for a long time now. And making the money is easy when you're an S Class Wizard." Hiro deadpanned.

"Wait... Hiro, you're S Class?! How?!" Shala asked in bewilderment.

"I've been S Class for as long as Mirajane has. We got it at the same time." Hiro explained. "Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday..."

[Flashback]

A younger Hiro and Mirajane were panting, exhausted after their fight. Mira was in Satan Soul, while Hiro had the Dragon Force.

 _"The two of us were clashing like no tomorrow... We both fought our very hardest."_

Young Hiro, with his fist shrouded in blue light, clashed fists with Satan Soul Mirajane. A large explosion took place. The two contenders descended to the ground. When Mirajane was about to fall, Hiro ran over and grabbed Mira's hand. Hiro had a big smile on his face.

[End Flashback]

"Then, Master Makarov went ahead and declared that both of us were elevated to S-Class." Hiro said, finishing his story.

"Wow, I never knew that." Shala said.

"Yep." Hiro then emitted a yawn. "Now I'm tired... I'm going to sleep now."

With that, Hiro went to his room and made sure he locked it.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V - Vision]**

* * *

 _Next Time - The Source of Light._


	5. The Source of Light Part 1

**[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Last time, our heroes had an encounter with the Terror Hekatoid, who used his slime to seal away Nick and Vida's morphing power. After that encounter, a portal opened up, revealing Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Happy, and Panther Lily, who have crossed dimensions. With their support, they were able to trump the vile Serpentina. Now, what lies ahead for our heroes? The answer will be revealed now._

 **[Cardfight! Vanguard – Infinite∞REBIRTH]**

 _*Episode Title: The Source of Light Part 1 – The Sparking Ascendant Force*_

[In the middle of the forest]

It has been about a week since the last Terror attack. Deep in the forest, we turn to Hiro, Natsu, and Gajeel, who were finalizing their training.

"You two have improved so much… I'm proud of you guys..." Hiro complimented the duo.

"Whatever… now what?" Gajeel asked impatiently.

"You guys managed to fully control the power of In-Force. But, the real question is… Can you use it?"

"You bet your ass we can!" Natsu shouted in determination.

"Then prove it."

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Time to Strike Back]**

Natsu and Gajeel began shouting and powering up. As they did, red and gray energy respectively began to envelop their bodies. Soon enough, they were fully consumed by it. The duo were encased in a veil that began to break away. They both sprouted wings, their hair stuck up (for the most part) and their eyes turned red and gray respectively.

 **[End Theme]**

"Wow… you guys did it."

Natsu and Gajeel took a gander at their new forms.

"So, this is what it feels like to be in your position..." Natsu commented.

"I feel so…powerful!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well, them I'm proud to say that you have passed."

"Yatta!" the two Dragon Slayers cheered.

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

In the depths of the Underworld, Clare just regained consciousness. She took a look around and noticed that Udonna was gone.

"Udonna! Udonna, where are you?!" she shouted. She tries to remember what happened before she went unconscious.

[Flashback]

Earlier, Udonna and Clare arrived at a lake. Udonna immediately recognized the location.

" _The Lake of Lament… Leanbow has been here. I can feel it."_ Udonna said.

" _I can feel something about this place, too. It's-"_

Clare's sentence was cut off when Hekatoid appeared behind them.

" _*laughs* Hello, ladies."_

Hekatoid then spewed out black energy that struck the two females. The energy exploded on contact. Clare was sent flying and fell unconscious.

" _You're coming with me!"_

Hekatoid then stuck his tongue out and wrapped it around Udonna. Hekatoid then took off, with Udonna in tow.

[End Flashback]

Clare exhibited a look of shock when she remembered what happened.

"Oh, no… Where did he take Udonna?!"

[Meanwhile, at the Rock Porium]

Inside the Rock Porium, Toby came jogging in. He was dressed in workout attire.

"Top of the morning, Toby." Xander greeted his boss.

"Oh, and what a fine morning it is."

Toby then dropped on the ground and performed some push-ups.

"The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I feel like a new man."

"What's with all of this newfound energy all of a sudden?" Xander asked his boss.

"Well, a few weeks back, I was blading home from work, eating a jelly-filled donut, when I began to huff and puff. I couldn't even jump the curb. So, I decided it was time to turn over a new leaf. Diet and exercise are the new name of the game."

"That awesome, Toby. Good for you." Vida commented.

"You know, I feel great. My body is a machine."

Toby then stepped into his office, where he is presumably doing more exercise. Suddenly, Nick walked up to his fellow Rangers.

"What's up with Toby?" Nick asked.

"He's a machine." Chip replied. All of a sudden, Leelee walked up with an idea in mind.

"Okay, brilliant-idea alert. We should start an exercise club! I'll organize everything. We can come in early three times a week, do yoga, and on the weekends, we can play soccer."

As Leelee was talking, the other Rangers began to leave.

"Leelee, just stop trying. You don't belong here. Hiro and the others might trust you, but we don't, and we never will. You can't change who you are."

After Nick said those harsh words, he left to take care of other important things.

"Well, I can change who I'm gonna be."

With those last words, Leelee walked away.

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

" _Once again, it's time for the Selection Ceremony."_ Sculpin declared. All of the Terrors put their weapons in the middle. An orb of light appeared from the stone. It circled all of the weapons until suddenly, it burst into two and was absorbed into Megahorn and Hekatoid's weapons.

" _This is unprecedented. Two Terrors have been selected."_ Itassis stated.

" _At last! It's my turn! Suck on that, Gekkor!"_ Megahorn shouted.

" _But, why was I selected too?"_ Hekatoid wondered. Suddenly, he was shoved out of the way by Megahorn.

" _Move it, you lard of fat! I will show you all how it's done! I will bring the Surface World to it's knees!"_

After that declaration, Megahorn stepped into stone and warped to the Surface World.

" _Aw man, I can't believe this happened… I'm too hungry to go. So, when's lunch?"_

" _All you ever do is eat, you slob. Show some respect for the stone."_ Matoombo berated Hekatoid.

" _I know, I know. At least I have a plan for when Megahorn falls."_ Hekatoid said. He then walked away.

" _Is Hekatoid really fit for combat? He's completely out of shape."_ Black Lance commented.

" _And what are we going to do about Leanbow? He still needs to be found."_ Gekkor added.

" _Don't worry. Soon, my plan will unfold. Once we find him, the Master shall be revived!"_

[Meanwhile, at Root Core]

"Okay, Fire Heart, that should be enough for you today." Jenji said. He was feeding Fire Heart some cabbages. Fire Heart then spewed fire out. Jenji was lucky enough to be out of its range.

"Whoa! I think he burned my fur off."

"So, that is Fire Heart, an actual dragon?" Erza asked.

"Yep!" Jenji happily replied.

"Natsu will sure be happy when he sees him. Fire Heart will probably remind Natsu of Igneel." Gray said. Shala noticed Daggeron pacing around.

"Daggeron-san, is there something on your mind?" Shala asked.

"I just can't help but think the worst. We haven't had any contact with Udonna or Clare for days." Daggeron said.

"Well, no news is good news, right?" Jenji asked. Suddenly, the orb began to react. Everyone ran up to it.

" _Daggeron, Udonna's been captured by a fat blue frog."_ Clare said.

"Clare, come back to Root Core." Daggeron ordered.

" _No! I have to save her!"_ Clare then ran off.

"Clare!"

"Be careful!"

* * *

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

Hekatoid was dancing happily at his accomplishment. He had Udonna sealed in a cage.

"I have the mother of the Light! She's all mine! On, what a keepsake!" Hekatoid declared. Suddenly, Itassis walked right up to Hekatoid.

"Hekatoid, what have you got there?" Itassis asked.

"Oh, nothing special. Just the White Sorceress." Hekatoid casually said.

"You captured the White Sorceress, and you didn't bother to tell anyone?" Itassis asked.

"Call it an 'insurance policy' if you will. The Rangers won't destroy me as long as I know where their beloved teacher is."

"Regardless, you should have told us. The other Rangers will come here."

"Then we'll catch them, too – That is, if they're stupid enough to come."

"She is powerless without her Snow Staff."

"So what? As long as I captured here, it still makes a big difference. The Master will be overjoyed when he is revived."

"Just be on your guard, Hekatoid. Things are different as long as she is in this pit." Itassis warned.

[Meanwhile, at the Rock Porium]

Nick was busy putting away some records. Suddenly, Madison approached him.

"Hey, Nick?" she asked.

"What's up?" Nick responded.

"… Don't you think you were a bit…hard on Leelee?"

"Oh, here we go with this." Nick groaned.

"Look, I'm not a big fan of hers either, especially after we found out who she was. Be it as it may, I hate to see anyone crushed." Xander said.

"Chip, do you think I was too harsh?" Nick asked the Yellow Ranger.

"Well, dude, I've seen tigers with less fangs."

"Guys, just because she looks cute and harmless doesn't mean she is. She's pure evil. She's the daughter of the vampire that almost took Vida's life. They took Udonna's powers for crying out loud! There's no way in hell we can trust her."

"Yeah, look, I understand where you're getting at." Vida remarked.

"She does come from a long lineage of bloodsuckers." Chip added. All of the sudden, the Mystic Morphers went off.

"Speak of the devil. That must be Leelee's guy now." Nick went ahead and answered his morpher.

" _Guys, Udonna's been captured. Megahorn's attacking the city!"_ Daggeron said. Nick quickly ended the call.

"Like I just said. Come on, guys!"

The Rangers quickly darted out the door, passing by Tobi, who was carrying a fruit basket.

"Anybody want some fruit?"

After all the Rangers bypassed him, Tobi bit into some pineapple, which was rather hard.

[Meanwhile, in the city]

" _*laughs evilly* This world has never seen the likes of me! Look upon me and tremble in fear! When I'm done here, the Surface World will be nothing but a barren wasteland!"_ Megahorn declared as he finished his transformation into his Curse Form.

"Not while I'm here, firebreath!"

All of a sudden, Natsu used his Fire Dragon Iron Fist to knock Megahorn on his back.

" _Who DARES strike the mighty Megahorn?!"_ Megahorn demanded.

"This guy right here!" Natsu shouted. As he did, the Rangers showed up in their Megazords.

"Megahorn… Last time we fought, I couldn't even make a dent in his armor." Daggeron said.

"Daggeron couldn't beat him..." Xander said.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Vida.

"I'll tell you what we do. We fight!" Nick declared.

"Wait, we need a plan first." Daggeron said.

"Here's the plan!"

The 5 Rangers began charging their attack.

"Legend Striker Spin Attack!"

The Manticore Megazord unleashed a fire tornado at Megahorn. But, it had no effect. Megahorn was just laughing at the failed attempt of damaging him.

" _That barely even tickled!"_

"No way!"

" _Take this, losers!"_

Megahorn shot a black fireball at the Manticore Megazord. The fireball was so strong that it ejected the Rangers out of Zord Form. Megahorn begins to fly away. Nick quickly got back up

"I say we fight dragon to dragon!"

"Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!" all the Rangers said in unison. The Rangers, in their Titan form combined into a dragon, with the Mystic Phoenix riding on top. Megahorn shot another black fireball.

"Fire"!

The Mystic Dragon shot 3 fireballs at Megahorn's one. The two then crossed each other. Meanwhile, Daggeron just watched.

"Nick! Don't just rush in!"

Nick kicked a fireball at Megahorn, who simply bounced it right back. Nick fell to the ground.

"I'll get you for that!"

"Nick, stop! You gonna expend all of your energy!" Daggeron warned.

"I won't give up! He's got to have a weak spot!"

Nick leaped and kicked Megahorn, which did some kind of damage. However, Megahorn was still standing.

" _Want some more!"_

One more fireball was all it took to force Nick back to his civillian state. Daggeron ran up to Nick.

"I told you you can't just rush in like that." Daggeron chastised Nick.

"Lay off, Daggeron. I was trying to find his weak spot."

Megahorn shot another fireball at the Mystic Dragon, forcing the other 4 Rangers back into civillian state. Nick and Daggeron ran up to their _nakama._

" _This is the end of you! Perish!"_

Megahorn shot a fireball down at the defeated Rangers. All hope seemed lost, until Natsu jumped in.

"Natsu, no!" Daggeron shouted. Then, Natsu did something that surprised all of the Rangers: he ATE Megahorn's fire.

"Ugh, you call this fire? This tastes just nasty!" Natsu complained.

" _What?! How is this possible?!"_

As soon as Megahorn said that, Natsu finished consuming the flames.

"Thanks for the grub, lizard breath." Natsu thanked Megahorn.

"I don't believe it… He can eat FIRE?!" Nick said in flabbergast.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Blue Saiyan]**

All of a sudden, Natsu transformed into a Dragon Ascendant.

"Th-This pressure..." Daggeron said.

"No way… Since when could he do that?!" Chip wondered.

"Here I come! Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"

Wrapping himself in flames, Natsu charged at the colossal Megahorn. The impact left a huge dent in Megahorn.

" _AGH!"_

Megahorn was knocked to the ground.

"Wow… Natsu, that's incredible!" Vida commented.

"Aw, it was nothing..."

 **[End Theme]**

When Megahorn got to his feet, Black Lance suddenly appeared.

" _How about a little help?"_ Black Lance asked.

" _Why are you here?! I have them right at the palm of my hands!"_ Megahorn said.

" _Hmph. Sculpin thought that you might screw this up, so he sent me."_ Black Lance said.

" _Why you little-!"_

" _Relax, Megahorn. Two Terrors are better than one anyway, so with my help, we can end these humans."_

" _Very well."_

The other Fairy Tail members showed up.

"Whoa! The Terrors are teaming us!" Shala commented.

" _Come on, Black Lance, let's squash them already!"_ Megahorn impatiently shouted.

" _Just don't get in over your head."_ Black Lance said.

 **[Blue Dragon – Determination]**

"I… I won't just let those guys do whatever they want. All they want is destruction of this world. I won't allow that!"

[In the Underworld]

In the depths of the underworld, the first figure's eyes began to glow.

[Back with Hiro]

Hiro was enveloped in a green aura.

"No way… can it be?" Shala wondered.

"This dimension… I've made many new friends that I care about with all of my heart… I even got to catch up with people that I already know… And here you two are, trying to take them and this entire world away from me! As long as there's a single bone left in my body, I won't let you have your way!"

Hiro's aura flared up. Aside from his face, his body was covered in a green veil. He sprouted wings and spawned 10 green colored orbs behind him. To top it off, an arc formed on his back.

"Ascendant Force, release!"

Everyone present were surprised at Hiro's sudden transformation.

"Wow… Hiro, you look amazing." Madison said.

" _So, is that how it is? Well, if you're gonna power up, then it's only fair that I power up as well!"_

Black Lance was shrouded in a dark aura. His armor now exuded blue flames. His helmet was reshaped to have devil horns. To top it off, his body turned purple.

" _Appear, my chariot!"_

Black Lance summoned a chariot from the depths of the Underworld. Black Lance jumped right on it.

"Fine then, let's fight!" Hiro took off to face the two Terrors.

"Hey, wait up!"

Natsu flew after Hiro.

"You're not keeping me out of this, Salamander!"

Gajeel transformed into a Dragon Ascendant and flew after Natsu.

"No fair, guys! Ascendant Force, release!"

Shala unleashed her Ascendant Force and followed the crowd.

"… Are those 4 going to be alright?" Daggeron wondered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine." Erza reassured the Solaris Knight.

"Let's see what this form can do! Judgement Orbs!"

Hiro threw two of his orbs at the Terrors. When the orbs made contact, a massive explosion occurred. The orbs Hiro used regenerated.

"Damn! That was some power!" Natsu said. From the smoke, Black Lance came charging at the four with a glowing spear.

" _Take this!"_

Black Lance struck the Dragon Slayers with his spear, damaging them.

" _You can't match the power of my mighty chariot!"_

Black Lance made a U-Turn towards the Dragon Slayers. Suddenly, something attacked Black Lance.

"What the?!" Hiro said in shock. The attacker was none other than Koragg.

"Koragg! He's still alive!" Nick shouted.

"Yeah." Vida said.

"Udonna was right!" Xander said.

"Amazing!" Madison said.

"Whoa!" said Chip.

" _I bear the armor of Koragg. But my heart is that of Leanbow."_ Leanbow said. He then charged at Black Lance.

" _No matter!"_

The two knights crossed blades with each other. Black Lance gave chase to Koragg. They clashed blades once more. The spikes on the chariot came in contact with Koragg and damaged him. When Koragg recovered, he jumped onto the chariot and cut the wheels off, steering it off balance.

" _No! My chariot!"_

" _Uthe Mejor Catastros! Sumbol Unithos Equestras! Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"_

Leanbow merged with his stallion, Catastros, to form his own Megazord.

" _Feel the power of good magic! Mystic Spell Seal!"_

Leanbow created a Magic Circle in front of him. Once he swung his sword at it, he caused damage to Black Lance. Meanwhile, Maya appeared on the battlefield.

"This should ensure the Terrors finding Leanbow and awakening the Master. Once that happens. This dimension will fall!"

Maya aimed her staff at Leanbow and shot a purple energy wave at one of the wolfs he had on his armor.

" _Why… you!"_

Black Lance created an energy wave that knocked Leanbow back. Leanbow then placed his hand on the ground and created a magic circle under Black Lance, restraining him.

" _Young wizards! Finish him off!"_

"You got it!" the four Dragon Slayers said in unison.

 **[Blue Dragon – Blue Battle]**

The four began charging vast amounts of Magic Power. Shala formed a white sphere in front of here.

"Paradise Burst!"

After she punched it, a damaging storm engulfed Black Lance and Megahorn.

" _Wh-What's happening?!"_ Megahorn demanded.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art – Demonic Demigod Break Sword!"

Gajeel morphed his right arm into a glowing black saber. He easily cut through the storm and damaged the two Terrors.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art – Crimson Lotus: Wrath of the Flame King!"

Natsu jumped above the two Terrors and knocked them to the ground while they were still in midair. Cloaking his fists in fire, Natsu fired a stream of fire at them, burning the two.

"Hiro! Finish them!" Shala said. Hiro gathered his orbs into a circular formation and began charging power.

"I will… protect my friends!"

Hiro fired a blue beam at the Terrors. Instead of striking them, it struck the ground and formed a square.

"It's over! _Hissatsu!_ Blue Thunder Revolution!"

Hiro then fired 10 beams from his Judgement Orbs. When they made contact with the square, it created a massive explosion. The explosion erased the Terrors.

 **[End Theme]**

After reverting to their base form, the Dragon Slayers flew down to the others.

"Rangers, are you guys alright?" Hiro asked.

"We're just fine." Nick said.

"I can't believe you four took out two powered-up Terrors. You really are incredible!" Chip complimented.

"Aw, thanks. I try." Hiro said.

"What was that? If it weren't for me, you couldn't have beaten those two!" Gajeel shouted.

"And don't forget about me!" Natsu chimed in.

"You guys are right. Thanks for your help." Hiro said, not wanting to anger his friends.

"That's better." Natsu was happy with his response. Suddenly, the sky turned black and Hekatoid descended into the Surface World.

" _Now it's my turn to bring destruction to this land!"_

Hekatoid shout blue streaks of energy up to the sky.

" _Soon, my poisonous tadpoles will rain down and rule the Surface World!"_

The civilians who witnessed this event fled in Terror (Hehe).

"Are you kidding me?! Another one of these guys?!" Lucy said in shock.

"You four rest a bit. It's time for the rest of us to have fun!" Gray suggested.

"Right! Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"  
The Rangers did their respective transformations and formed their Megazords. The Solar Streak spewed steam at Hekatoid.

" _Ouch, that's hot!"_

"Ice-Make: Lance!"

Gray formed a magic circle and shot several beams of ice at Hekatoid.

" _And that's just cold!"_ Hekatoid complained even further.

"So sorry. Are we interrupting your little monologue?" Gray teased.

" _Don't even think about stopping me, ningen!"_

"… What's a _ningen?_ " Chip asked.

"Human, or mortal, in Japanese." Erza answered.

"You're making a big mistake here!" Daggeron shouted.

" _No, it's you who is mistaken!"_ Hekatoid retorted.

"Take this!"

In her Black Wing Armor, Erza delivered a powerful slash to Hekatoid. The Manticore Megazord walked up to Hekatoid.

"Alright, where did you take Udonna?" Madison demanded.

" _Don't try and stop me or you'll never see her again!"_ Hekatoid warned the Rangers.

"Why you… Release this Udonna this instant!"

Erza goes in to attack Hekatoid again. However, Hekatoid minimized before the attack could connect.

" _Ha! You missed."_

The Rangers pursued Hekatoid.

"Well, guess now's a good time as any to use my Curse power!"

After shrouding himself in a dark aura, Hekatoid's body began to change. His body turned white, his hammer began to exude black spark of electricity, and he gained armor around his body.

"Is that all you got? Shala, let's end this guy quickly." Hiro said to his friend.

"You read my mind, Hiro!"

The duo released their Ascendant Force.

"Uh, wait! If you destroy me, you won't be able to find Udonna!" Hekatoid tried to plead.

"Knowing you, she's in the underworld!" Shala retorted.

"Besides, you tried to harm this world! I won't let you have your way!" Hiro said.

"B-But I-!"

"I said you're DONE!"

Hiro charged at Hekatoid.

"W-Wait! Udonna's not the only prisoner we got. We got a…thing that calls itself Vernious."

That name stopped Hiro in his tracks.

"Wh-What did you just say?" Hiro asked, hoping he didn't hear Hekatoid right.

"Th-That's right! We have a being called Vernious captive. There's another one that calls himself… I think it was Oceanus or something..."

Shala gasped at that.

"N-No way! You have papa?!"

"You! Release my mom this instant!" Hiro demanded.

"Hiro, what are you going on about?" Nick asked.

"… The dragons that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic… They're here?" Erza wondered.

"Say what?"

Suddenly, a dimensional rift appeared behind the heroes.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Vida wondered. Hekatoid had a devious glint in his eyes.

"Perfect! This is my chance!"

A dark cloud of energy began to shroud Hekatoid.

"What?! Are you trying to knock us all into that thing?!" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, girl. But this ride only has room for 2. Those two!"

Hekatoid smashed his hammer onto the ground. The force of the impact created a powerful shockwave. The shockwave knocked Hiro and Shala into the rift. The rift sealed itself shut.

"Hiro! Shala!" everyone shouted.

"What did you do to them?!" Nick demanded to know.

"That doesn't matter. What you should be concerning yourselves about is this!"

Once Hekatoid blew on his hammer, the Rangers (aside from Daggeron), along with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lily, Gajeel, and Lucy, were teleported elsewhere.

"Everyone!"

"Now they're in _my_ dimension!" Hekatoid stated.

"Stop!"

Daggeron fired his laser lamps at Hekatoid. But, he faded away before any of the blasts could make contact.

"Dammit! Come back!"

* * *

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

The Terrors were talking about Hekatoid. While they were, Leelee dropped by.

" _Itassis, did Hekatoid ever tell you about his plan?"_ Sculpin asked.

" _It seems he is not as unprepared as we thought. He captured the White Sorceress."_ Itassis explained.

" _You're kidding! The White Sorceress is here?!"_ Gekkor asked in disbelief.

" _Don't worry – She is powerless without her Snow Staff. However, the Rangers care for her deeply."_

" _Interesting. Perhaps she can be of use to us in the future."_ Sculpin said. All of a sudden, Maya showed up.

"I'm back." Maya said.

" _You? Why are you back, human?"_ Gekkor asked.

"I came to tell you I placed a tracking spell on… Leanbow, was it?"

" _What?! Why haven't you mentioned this before?!"_ Sculpin demanded.

"If you weren't smart enough to think of it yourself, then why should I bother?" Maya asked, roasting Sculpin.

" _Oooh! Sick burn, human!"_

" _Enough! Where is he?"_ Sculpin asked.

"Just follow me. I'll take you straight to him."

Maya began leading the remaining Terrors to where Leanbow was hiding.

"I can't just let her one-up me..."

Necrolai made a dash out, passing Leelee.

"Mom!"

"Not now, daughter!"

Leelee didn't give up. She went after Necrolai.

"Mom?"

The first time, Necrolai didn't respond.

"Mom?!"

"What do you want?" Necrolai asked.

"I thought… Maybe we could hang out for a while. You know…have some mother-daughter time?"

"Can't you see I'm busy? With Hekatoid capturing the White Sorceress and that human finding Leanbow, I need to step up my game."

"Isn't it kind of…man to capture someone who's powerless?" Leelee asked.

"Unbelievable!"

"I mean, she can't even fight back."

"You've been spending WAY too much time in the human world!" Necrolai suddenly snapped at her daughter. "You've become kind and caring. Blegh! It's your destiny to become queen of the vampires someday!"

"But… What if I don't want that?" Leelee asked back.

"Of course you want that." Necrolai retorted.

"What if I don't wanna follow in your wing flaps? I'm still your daughter, right?"

"Absolutely… NOT! You don't belong here!"

Necrolai angrily pushed Leelee out of the way and stormed off.

"Mother..."

* * *

[Meanwhile, with Hiro and Shala]

 **[Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 – Depths of Despair]**

The dimensional rift spat the duo out into a wasteland area. The two fell right on their butts.

"Ow, my butt… Hiro, are you alright?" Shala asked while rubbing her butt.

"I'm just fine." Hiro said, doing the same. "But, where are we?"

The duo surveyed the area and found someone there. The mysterious figure had golden armor with two blade-like wings on it's back. It's head resembled a monster or something.

"Who is that?" Shala asked.

"I dunno. But, something tells me we can't leave here until we defeat this guy. So, let's get our butts in gear and fight!"

"Right!"

The duo unleashed their Ascendant Force and charged at the creature. The creature fired lightning bolts from his hands. Hiro went ahead and absorbed the lightning bolts.

"Sorry, pal. Gotta try harder than that!" Hiro teased. The creature pulled out a sword and began trying to attack the duo.

"Water Barrier!"

Shala shrouded herself and Hiro in a barrier, rendering the creature's attack useless.

"Thanks, girl! I owe you one."

"No prob. Now, go get 'em!"

"Right! Judgement Orb!"

Hiro fired one of his orbs at the creature. Once it made contact, a massive explosion occurred.

"Nice one!"

Shala then patted Hiro on the butt.

"Shala, one, that felt nice. Two, it's not over yet. It's still alive..."

"My turn, then! Paradise Burst!"

After punching a white sphere, a damaging storm surrounded the creature. Hiro then patted Shala on the butt.

"Hehe, thanks. How about you end this?"

"Sure."

 **[End Theme and begin Sonic Generations – Super Sonic]**

Hiro separated his orbs into twenty and fired them all at Imperious. None of them made contact.

"You realize none of them are hitting them, right?"

"Yes!"

Shala took a good look and notice the creature is surrounded by orbs.

"Oh! So that's your plan?" Shala asked. Hiro replied with a nod.

"Divine Crasher!"

After Hiro clasped his hands together, the orbs surrounding the creature bombarded him. This resulted in a powerful explosion, vaporizing the creature.

 **[End theme and play Sonic Heroes – Round Clear]**

"That was too easy!" Hiro said.

"Piece of cake!" Shala said.

 **Rank: S**

Suddenly, the rift opened up and sucked Hiro and Shala in.

"AAAHHHH!"

[Meanwhile, with Leelee]

Leelee was trekking through the woods. Suddenly, Phineas popped up in front of her. The two of them screamed.

"All right! No more screaming!" Phineas said.

"You shouldn't startle people! It's not -"

Before Leelee could finish, she got a good look at Phineas.

"You're so ugly."

Phineas grabbed onto Leelee's shoulders and leaps over her.

"Thanks. So are you. You know, in a very beautiful, gorgeous, very pretty kind of way."

Despite how he worded it earlier, Leelee was touched by Phineas' words.

"Uh, you shouldn't be out here alone. It's very dangerous."

"I'm alone because no one likes me. I don't fit in."

"I get it. Fluffy the uppity tree squirrel sent you here to mock me. Very funny." Phineas said.

"No. That's not it at all I have an evil mother who rejects me for being to good, and all the good people I want to be friends with except for two, rejects me for being too evil. So you do the math."

"Ooh, math, okay. One mother plus "X" number of friends, divided by – well, uh, you, okay, equals...carry the three – Yeah, I was never really good at math. You know, I can sympathize with you. I have been rejected by every member of my family."

"You have?" Leelee asked.

"Yep. Trolls hate the goblins. Goblins hate the trolls. Oh, are you good or evil? Important to know when dealing with personal-growth issues."

"I guess I'm a little bit of both."

"Huh. Me, too. A little troll. A little goblin. And together, they make me. And that's all I can be, you know – me."

"You're smart, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, no one's ever called me that before. Want a hug? No, wait.. Uh…. My name's Phineas."

"I'm Leelee."

"Leelee, huh? If I'm not mistaken, that the name of the daughter of that evil, vile, venom-spewing, vicious vampire -"

"That's my mom." Leelee said.  
"Oh, my.. Um, well, I'm sure once you get to know her-"

"Nah, you actually described her perfectly. It was nice to meet you, Phineas, but I gotta go."

"Oh."

"I'm going to save the White Sorceress."

Leelee began to continue her journey.

"The White Sorceress? Udonna? She's been captured? Well, I'm coming too."

Phineas began to follow Leelee.

"She's a close, personal friend of mine. Well, you know, we – We're more like acquaintances. We know each other."

"I just can't stand to see defenseless things captured."  
After Leelee said that, Phineas spat out a bug he was about to eat.

"Yeah, uh, me too."

Suddenly, a dimensional rift opened up above the two. Hiro and Shala were spat out of it. The duo landed on their faces.

"Dammit… I hate that rift..." Hiro complained.

"Hiro? Shala? What happened?" Leelee asked.

"That f**king toad said he captured my mom!"

"And my dad!"

"And while we had our guards down, he knocked us into a dimensional rift, where we had to fight a ...knight, mummy, thing."

"I see…" Leelee said.

"So, what are you two doin' out here?" Shala asked.

"We're gonna save Udonna." Phineas replied.

"She's been captured? How, by who?" Hiro asked.

"The same guy that flung you into that rift."

…

"I'm going to kill him when I find him..." Hiro said.

[Meanwhile, with Daggeron]

The Solar Streak is trying to absorb the tadpoles from the sky. Inside the cockpit, Jenji was getting dizzy.

"Oh boy… How long do we keep this up?" Jenji asked.

"As long as it takes, Jenji." Daggeron replied.

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

After overcoming some trials set up by Hekatoid, the Rangers and the other wizards appeared before Hekatoid.

" _Alright, now that you're all here, I'll add you to my collection."_

"Not so fast! Hand over Udonna or pay the price." Madison demanded.

" _You want to see her so badly? Here you go!"_

Once Hekatoid moved out of the way, the wizards saw the imprisoned Udonna.

"Udonna!" the Rangers cried out. Hekatoid began to laugh.

[Meanwhile, in the forest]

The four rescuers were traversing through a road.

"Uh, it's lucky I came along. I can really come in handy."

"I'm sure you can, Phineas. But, can you keep up? Time's running out." Hiro said.

"Running out to do what?!"

The four turned around and saw that Clare has confronted them.

"Clare-san!" Shala said.

"I'm going to save the White Sorceress."

"I should turn you into a stickleberry right now, you vampire witch!"

"Try it, granola."

Hiro jumped into the middle and pushed the two ladies aside.

"Girls, _yamate!_ Right now, we're all on the same team with the same objective. We can work out your differences later. Right now, we gotta save the ones they imprisoned!"

"Hiro, do you not know who this is? This is Necrolai's daughter."

"And she's my friend It doesn't matter if you can trust her or not, but she's the only one here with any access to the Underworld. Right?"

"That's right." Leelee replied. Clare just stood in shock.

[Meanwhile, in another part of the Underworld.]

" _Leanbow, show youself!"_

The team consisted of Maya, Sculpin, Matoombo, and Gekkor walked to Leanbow's location.

" _We know you're here. Show yourself."_

The only reply was a low growl. Sculpin swung his staff at a crystal. When it shattered. Leanbow emerged.

"I know what you're here for." Leanbow said.

"Then be a good boy and hand over the Master." Maya demanded.

"I don't think so."

Leanbow pointed his sword at the 5.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll change your mind about that."  
Maya's eyes began to glow red.

[With Hekatoid]

" _She's my prize. And all of you will look wonderful by her side."_

"You're gonna pay for this, toad." Nick said.

"Code Five – Manticore Megazord!"

The Rangers formed the Manticore Megazord.

"Give her back!" Chip demanded. The Manticore swung it's lance at Hekatoid. The attack barely did any damage.

" _Ha! Your puny weapon can't touch me!"_ Hekatoid gloated.

"Requip!"

Erza dons her Morning Star armor. It consisted of orange and yellow leather-like material, which is sported in the form of several orange wing-shaped pauldrons tthat cover her shoulders and waist. She then pointed her two swords at Hekatoid.

"Photon Slicer!"

The two swords emitted an energy blast that knocked Hekatoid back.

"Now! Full power!"

The Manticore began charging magic energy into a single sphere.

"Fire Dragon Blazing Nova!"

Natsu shrouded himself in a sphere of flames. He rammed himself into Hekatoid. After Hekatoid was knocked down, Natsu jumped out of the way for the Manticore to fire the energy sphere. The resulting impact knocked some rubble down on Hekatoid. With Hekatoid out of the way, the Rangers turned their attention to Udonna.

"Udonna!"

The Manticore grabbed the imprisoned Udonna.

"Great, I'm glad she's safe." Natsu said. Suddenly, a tongue stuck out of the rubble and nabbed Udonna.

"Hey!"

" _Surprise! I'm still here!"_

"Why you-!"

Before Natsu could finish, Hekatoid spat out black ink at the group. With them distracted Hekatoid escaped through a rift. The Manticore tried to keep the rift open.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V – Vision]**

 _With Udonna within his grasp once more, Hekatoid flees for the human world. Meanwhile, Hiro, Shala, Leelee, Clare, and Phineas embark on their own rescue operation._

 _Next Time - The Source of Light – The Miraculous Rescue!_


	6. The Source of Light Part 2

**[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Last time on A Mage's Journey, the toad Terror Hekatoid captured Udonna in order to lure the Rangers into his trap. Meanwhile, distraught that the Rangers couldn't trust her, Leelee ran off in order to change her destiny of becoming queen of the vampires. After hearing that Udonna was captured, Leelee set off to free her. Elsewhere, our heroes had to take on both Megahorn and Black Lance._

Hiro: Ascendant Force, release!

 _In the midst of the battle, Hiro unlocked the power of his own Ascendant Force. The power of the Fairy Tail Wizards, along with the help of Leanbow, vanquished Megahorn and Black Lance. However, the battle was far from over._

Hekatoid: Now it's my turn to bring destruction upon this land!

 _Hekatoid, Udonna's captor, suddenly descended into the human world. Determined to save their master, the Rangers took on Hekatoid's challenges and eventually reunited with Udonna. The reunion was brief due to Hekatoid taking Udonna away from them once again. Hekatoid made his escape, with Udonna in tow. The quest to rescue Udonna begins…now._

 **[Cardfight! Vanguard – Infinite∞REBIRTH]**

* * *

The Manticore Megazord was struggling to keep the rift open. Eventually, they managed to pry it open. The Manticore, along with the Fairy Tail Wizards, passed through the rift.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Chip wondered.

" _Right here!"_

All of a sudden, Hekatoid jumped out of the ocean and landed a surprise attack on the Manticore. The Manticore was knocked down to the ground. Hekatoid began to laugh.

" _I have Udonna! I have Udonna! You have squat!"_ Hekatoid teased.

"You little brute! You'll pay for what you have done!" Erza declared.

" _Is that right? I like to see you try!" Hekatoid said._

[With Leelee's Group]

The group of...friends/enemies popped out of a bush. They detected two Styxoids guarding a portal.

"Udonna's through that portal." Leelee said.

"Alright. I'mma bust those guards up."

"Wait, Hiro. You can't use magic." Leelee warned.

"And why not?"

"The moment you use magic, they'll detect us."  
"Then, how do you propose we get it? It's not like we're VIP or something." Hiro said.

"Well, about that..."

"… Ooooh, I see where you're going with this. Alright, let's try it your way." Hiro said, making Leelee smile. She then walked up to the Styxoid guards, who promptly stopped her.

"No passage." the guards said.

"Excuse you? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Should we know who you are?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm Leelee Pimvare. Rearrange the letters in my last name and what do you get? Vampire. In fact, I'm the next queen of the vampires, so..."

"You're not on the list, bitch." the other guard arrogantly said. While they were chatting, Clare, Hiro, Shala, and Phineas crept up to the portal.

"Not on the list?! Did you not hear me!? And did _I_ hear you call me a bitch?! One phone call to my mother, _Necrolai,_ and you two jackasses will be soo deep in the Underworld, that you'll be digging yourselves up. Now, turn around."

"Yes, ma'am." the guards complied with the order and turned sideways. Leelee gave the signal and Leelee, Phineas, Hiro, and Shala entered the portal.

"Keep quiet. Don't move. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Satisfied with the response, Leelee stepped into the portal.

[In the depths of the Underworld]

 **[Blue Dragon – Dragon Fight]**

Leanbow was clashing with Gekkor.

"Hmph. Gekkor isn't doing half bad. However..."

Koragg was dodging every strike Gekkor tried to make. Leanbow knocked him back with a slash from his blade. Gekkor swiftly recovered.

" _Just give us the Master already!"_

"Never!"

After getting pushed back, Gekkor jumped from a wall and began attacking Leanbow at high speeds.

 **[End Theme]**

[With Daggeron]

The Solar Streak continued to try to absorb the tadpoles. However, the Solar Streak was beginning to run out of energy.

"Daggeron,we're starting to lose energy." Jenji warned his friend.

"We have to keep trying." Daggeron said in determination.

[With Tobi]

Toby was rollerblading through the park.

"Three miles down. Three to go."

As he continued rollerblading, Toby noticed the Manticore fighting Hekatoid.

"Whoa. Maybe if I train hard enough, I can be a Power Ranger..."

Filled with determination, Toby continued to skate. Meanwhile, the Manticore tried striking Hekatoid, but due to his armor, it had little effect.

" _Haha! You're weapon can't hurt me!"_

"How about THIS weapon? Iron Dragon Sword!"

Gajeel converted his left arm into a sword. The spikes on it began to rotate so the sword became similar to a chainsaw. Gajeel jumped up and struck Hekatoid. The sword caused pieces of Hekatoid's armor to break off. Meanwhile, Itassis was observing the battle.

"Oh, no! Hekatoid is in trouble. Those wizards fight well. They will be hard to defeat."

The Manticore restrained Hekatoid.

" _You can't have her! She's my prize!"_

"Tough luck for you, bug guy!"

Natsu flew in and grabbed Udonna's cage.

"I got it!"

That made Hekatoid angry. He spawned a black orb and threw it at Natsu. When Natsu got hit by it, he dropped Udonna's cage.

"No!" the Rangers cried out. As they tried to reach for it, Hekatoid spat out black ink.

"Ice Make – Lance!"

Gray used his technique to try to counter Hekatoid's attack. However, the Lance didn't work. When the ink made contact with the cage, it disappeared.

" _Yes! I got her back!"_

"You'll pay for that!"

While Hekatoid was distracted, Erza and Lily attacked the area that Gajeel opened it. It caused severe damage to Hekatoid.

"I see. Gajeel's attack earlier opened up a weak spot in his armor." Lily deduced.

"Open, Gate of the Archer – Sagittarius!"

Lucy used her key to summon a man in a horse outfit.

"How may I assist you, my lady?" Sagittarius asked.

"Sagittarius, I want you to shoot your arrows at that spot right over there." Lucy then pointed to Hekatoid's damaged spot.

"As you wish!"

Sagittarius shot an arrow, which multiplied into 30. They all struck Hekatoid's weak spot.

"Bull's eye!"

" _Argh… I can't take much more of this… You lot got lucky this time. I'm going to go, but not before taking something else!"_ Hekatoid then vanished.

"What did he mean by that?" Erza wondered. The Fairies turned and saw the Rangers separating from the Manticore and returning to civilian form. They all fell to the ground.

"I can't believe we let him get away with her." Nick said in disbelief.

"Nick, as long as we're still breathing, we're not stopping." Vida said.

"Even if I stop breathing, I'm not stopping." Chip chimed in.

"Thanks, guys." Nick said.

"Not a problem." Madison replied.

"All right, let's Ranger up."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

However, they did not morph.

"He stole our powers..." Nick said.

"Oh, man, not again!"

"We're not power Rangers anymore. I can't help mom..."

The Fairies came up to the Rangers.

"What happened to you guys?" Natsu asked.

"That toad swiped our powers. We're powerless." Chip said.

"Don't worry. As long as we're here, we'll help you retrieve your powers." Erza said.

"Thanks. We'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

[Meanwhile, with Leelee's group]

The group of 5 traveled through the cave. Hiro and Shala had their noses covered.

"Ugh… This place smells so bad..." Shala complained.

"If there was anything I hated about being a Dragon Slayer, other than the motion sickness I have yet to feel, this would be it." Hiro also complained.

"I know, right? How can anyone live in such a dark and smelly place?" Clare added.

"I dunno. A few curtains." Phineas said. The 5 suddenly heard a sound.

"We need to hide." Hiro whispered. The 5 hid behind a rock formation. A couple of Styxoids came walking by.

"Why do we always get patrol duty? I want to see some action." one of the guards whined.

"Ah, count yourself lucky. Those guys never come back." the other guard said.

"Do you think they heard us?" Clare asked.

"I don't think so." Leelee said.

"Uh, oh..."

"What's wrong, Phineas?" Hiro asked.

"I think a rock spider just crawled down my pants."

Everyone shushed Phineas. He even shushed the spider in his pants. Something then caught Clare's eye.

"Look." she called out to the others. When they walked up, they found a piece of white cloth.

"Is that?"

"I think I know where that came from." Phineas said.

[Meanwhile, with Leanbow]

Leanbow narrowly dodged a powerful attack from Gekkor. When an opening presented itself, Leanbow struck Gekkor's side with his sword.

"Now! Full power!"

Leanbow's sword was encased in flames. Leanbow brought his sword down and summoned a plume of fire that damaged Gekkor. Gekkor recovered from the attack.

" _A lucky shot, but you luck's running out, Koragg."_

" _That's enough, Gekkor. It's Matoombo's turn."_ Sculpin said.

" _Say what?! I'm not done yet."_

" _Yes, you are. Matoombo, go."_ Sculpin ordered.

" _Matoombo. He's such a soft -"_

" _Not as soft as you."_ Sculpin said, insulting Gekkor. _"Matoombo, finish this!"_

Matoombo then stepped forward.

" _When I am through with you, the Master will reward me nicely."_

"You're wasting your time." Leanbow said.

" _I doubt that very much. And so that I won't make the same mistake as the amphibian, I will go all-out from the beginning."_

Matoombo shrouded himself in red energy.

" _Way to be racist, Matoombo."_ Gekkor said in annoyance. When Matoombo emerged, his body turned black and was emitting white electric sparks.

"… Is that it? You hardly look different. You just changed-"

Before Koragg could finish, he was struck by white thunderbolts. This was courtesy of Matoombo.

" _Get on your knees, mortal."_ Matoombo demanded.

[Meanwhile, with Leelee's Group]

The merry group continued down in the cavern.

"Udonna must be around here. It's the only thing that's white in this weird place." Clare deduced.

"If that's the case, then where should we look?" Shala asked.

"I don't know, but I know we'll find her." Leelee said in confidence.

"It's nice to see your confident side, Leelee-chan." Hiro said with a smile.

"Yum, yum! Cakes, pies, doughnuts!"

The camera turned to Hekatoid munching on sweets. Some Styxoids were carrying Udonna's cage.

"Oh, son of a bitch, he's here..." Hiro grimanced. The group struggles to find a place to hide.

"The Rangers don't know about this secret hideout, my prize. They'll never find you. And to add insult to injury, I have their powers in this jar!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Shala asked.

"Quick! Pretend you're a dessert!" Phineas suggested. Hiro and Shala sensed something to their left.

"Hiro, do you feel that?" Shala asked.

"There's no doubt about it. It has to be them! Let's go!"

The two Dragon Slayers fled down the path.

"Vanishio!"

Clare cloaked the remaining two and herself with an invisibility spell. Hekatoid then walked up to the table.

"Ooh, I'll put you back in your proper place while I wait for my poison tadpoles to be born."

The Styxoids placed the cage on the ground while Hekatoid was talking.

"They're almost ready to fall!"

Hekatoid then pulled up a screen, which showed the Solar Streak trying to absorb the tadpols.

"Oh, no! That monster! He's hurting my babies! I can't let this happen!"

Hekatoid and the Styxoids fled to the scene. Once they were gone, Clare canceled the spell. Clare went up to the cage.

"Udonna!"

"We have to hurry! You used magic. They'll be coming." Leelee warned Clare.

"Hey, uh, weren't there 5 of us? We're down two." Phineas pointed out.

"You're right! Where's Hiro and Shala!"

* * *

[Meanwhile, with the aforementioned duo]

Hiro and Shala continued down the path.

"They're here. I'm sure of it." Shala said. The duo arrived at an intersection. "Oh, no! How will we know which way."

Hiro had his eyes closed. He then felt a presence on the path to the left.

"I sense her… Vernious is this way!"

Hiro sped down the path without a care in the world.

"Hiro! Man, guess this means that Oceanus is this way!"

Shala then went down the other path.

[Meanwhile, with Daggeron]

The Solar Streak was still trying to absorb the tadpoles.

"We're running out of energy." Jenji said.

"We can't stop now." Daggeron said. Suddenly, the Solar Streak was attacked from behind by Hekatoid.

" _Stop hurting my children!"_ Hekatoid demanded.

"Oh, great, it's you..." Daggeron grimaced.

" _I was wondering why my babies weren't falling. What do you think you're doing?!"_

"My job. Furnace Blast!"

Daggeron charged his Furnace Blast. Hekatoid just braced himself for the attack...if the attack was coming. All that came out of the Solar Streak was smoke.

"Jenji, what happened?"

"We don't have any pressure, Daggeron. We used it up zapping all of those tadpoles."

"This is not good..."

" _Well, well, well, looks like you're out of power. Here, have some of mine!"_

From blowing on his horn hammer, Hekatoid unleashed a blue flame that damaged the Solar Streak.

[Meanwhile, with Nick and Xander]

Nick and Xander head down to the Rock Porium.

"We got to find Leelee and force her to help us."

"Look, if she's not here, the others –"

The Rangers saw the closed sign on the door.

"Closed? At 2:00 in the afternoon?"

The two Rangers saw a note on the door. Nick picked it up and examined it.

" _All my employees disappeared. I went skating. Rock on in 30. Toby 'exercise and eat health' Slambrook?"_

After reading the note, Nick pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. The two walked in.

"Leelee? Are you here?" Xander called out.

"She isn't here." Nick deduced. "I can't believe this. This is all my fault. If I just stayed on my bike and blew threw this town, none of this would have happened!" Nick suddenly raised his voice.

"Nick, don't beat yourself up about the past. We're in this together." Xander said.

"You don't get it. Nobody gets it! I never know my real parents or where I came from. Now that I find out, it's all taken away from me. I'm alone again."

"I know how you feel, Nick, but you're not alone." Xander said.

"You know how I feel? Come on, don't give me that. You're Mr. Personality. You're always surrounded by people."

At that comment, Xander shook his head.

"Not always. When I came to this country, I didn't know anyone. No one wanted to know me. I was the new guy with the silly accent, picked last on the school teams. I was teased mercilessly. It takes time to find your place. I understand loneliness. I understand leaving your friends behind. But you're not alone, Nick. You have us. We're your friends. We're your mates, your family."

Nick took every last word to heart.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. You're right."

"'Course I am." Xander replied. Nick chuckled at that. "And we're gonna get Udonna back no matter what it takes."

"But how?"

That's what stumped Xander.

[Meanwhile, with Udonna]

The three try to pry Udonna's cage open, but with no result.

"Oh, I hope this works. _Nusatu Valerium!"_

Clare's spell dispelled Udonna's cage. However, she was still unconcious. Clare and Leelee pushed desserts aside in order to safely place Udonna on the table.

"She's still under the spell!" Leelee said.

" _Nusatu Valerium Maximum!"_

Clare tried casting her spell on Udonna, but it failed.

"I can't break it! What are we gonna do?"

"There's one thing left to try." Leelee said.

"Stop right there!"

Before Leelee could finish, Styxoid guards found the trio.

"Get them!"

The females got into fighting stances.

[Meanwhile, with Hiro]

After dashing through a long path, Hiro arrived at a gate. In front of the gate was a sign.

"What's this?" Hiro wondered. He bent over and read the sign.

" _None shall break this seal, except those bearing this gate's element."_ the sign read.

"I don't care! I won't let some seal get in my way!"

Hiro grabbed onto the crystal on the gate. The crystal emitted a stream of energy. Hiro effortlessly pried the crystal off. The gate opened up. Hiro put the crystal in his pocket and ran in. Up upon a pedestal lies Vernious bound by chains.

"Mom! Don't worry, I'll get you out!"  
Hiro then unleashed his Ascendant Force.

"Judgment Orb – Spikes!"

Hiro turned four of his orbs into spikes. The spikes then pierced through the chains, releasing Vernious. The remainder of the chains vanished. Vernious dropped into Hiro's arms. Vernious slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi...ro? Is that you?" Vernious asked weakly.

"You're not doing well! Here, take some of my energy!"

Hiro spawned an orb of plasma, which Vernious quickly devoured. Her strength was fully restored.

"Hiro! You saved me!"

The two shared a loving embrace.

"I'm so glad that you rescued me!"

"Mom, I would have never given up until I found you..."

The two hugged harder and harder, to the point where they both let out silent farts. The two just laughed and covered their noses.

"Looks like we still got it, huh?" Hiro asked.

"We sure do!"

"We don't have much time. My friends are in trouble." Hiro said, changing to a serious demeanor.

"Wait, what about Oceanus? He still needs to be rescued."

"Shala already has that covered. Are you clear for flying?" Hiro asked.

"You betcha!" Vernious said

"Yosh! Ikuze!"

Hiro and Vernious dashed out of the chamber.

[Meanwhile, with Shala]

Shala arrived at a similar gate to the one Hiro arrived at, only there's a sky-blue crystal at the center. Shala quickly read the sign.

"My papa is behind that door. I'm willing to take any risk to free him." Shala said in determination. She grabbed onto the crystal, which emitted streams of energy. Shala pried the crystal off and opened the gate. She took a look at Oceanus' bound form.

"Papa, help is on the way! Ascendant Force, release!"

Shala unleashed her Ascendant Force. She coated her hands in energy.

"Water Dragon Claws!"

She extended her claws out and slashed the chains apart. The chains came apart upon impact. The remainder of the chains faded away. Oceanus fell into Shala's arm. She spawned a ball of water.

"Sha...la?" Oceanus was disoriented.

"Here, this will help."

Shala brought the ball closer. After Oceanus absorbed it completely, he was re-energized.

"Oh, ho! I'm free at last! Thank you, Shala. I'm so glad to see you again."

"Ditto, papa! I'm glad to have you in my life again!"

The two shared a loving embrace.

"We need to get out of here. The guards are bound to be coming. On top of that, we gotta save Vernious."

"One, I, no, we can handle the guards. Two, Hiro already has that covered. Now, let's speed!"

Shala and Oceanus flew out of the chamber. Hiro and Shala reunited at the intersection.

"You're alright!" the fout said in unison.

"Hiro, can you believe it? We got our parents back!" Shala cheered.

"I know, right? This is literally the best thing to happen to me in this dimension."

"Wait a second, where are the guards?" Oceanus asked.

"Wouldn't they have detected magic by now?" Vernious asked.

"I guess not. Unless someone else used magic for- Oh my Mavis, the others!"

"You don't think they were discovered, do you?" Shala asked.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna find out. Let's move!"

The four quickly took off after Leele, Clare, and Phineas. When they arrived at the scene, they witnessed Phineas literally wiping the floor with the Styxoids.

"I… you… what?! How is Phineas beating them?! I thought he couldn't fight!" Shala was greatly confused.

"Shala, I quit asking questions about logic a long time ago." Hiro said.

"Phineas, you were great. You're so strong."

"At you service, Milady."

Once Phineas did a bow, Leelee kicked a Styxoid that tried to attack.

"Hey, guys!" Hiro called out. The three turned over to the dragons.

"Hiro! Shala! Where were you?! And who are they?!" Clare asked.

"Minna-san, right here is my mom, Vernious. She is the Plasma Dragon." Hiro said.

"Konichiwa! Vernious greeted.

"And right here is my papa, Oceanus the Water Dragon."

"What's up?" Oceanus greeted.

"Wow, you two look so cool. It's nice to meet you!"

"The feeling is mutual." Oceanus replied.

"Leelee, earlier you said there was one last thing we could try. What is it?" Clare asked.

"Oh. Maybe this will help."

Leelee pulled the Snow Staff from behind her back.

"I borrowed it from my mom…without telling her."

"Udonna's Snow Staff!" Clare said in happiness. She graciously took the staff.

* * *

[With Leanbow]

" _This is the end for you, Leanbow! Thunder Scorch!"_

Matoombo summoned a thunder cloud above Leanbow. A black thunderbolt then struck Leanbow, shocking him to the point of exhaustion. Koragg then fell to the ground.

" _I could have done that."_

" _Well, you didn't. Matoombo succeeded."_

"It's not over yet! I won't let you get to the Master." Leanbow said, standing right back up.

[Meanwhile, back at the Rock Porium]

The other Rangers came back into the record store.

"No Leelee." Vida said.

"What's plan "B"." Nick sighed.

"All we can do is wait. The Fairies are patrolling the area in case Hekatoid comes back." Madison said.

"Oh. You're here." a new voice said. The Rangers turned to see Toby at the door… With roller skates on his hand. "I was starting to wonder if you worked here or not. Boy, this diet and exercise – It sure makes the world of difference. I feel fantastic." Toby was jogging around the store.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Toby."

Toby then slid up to his employees.

"Well, why the long faces?" Toby asked. "You want some water? Maybe some fruit?"

"No, it's not that." Xander said.

"Uh, I-I know something's wrong. You come. You go. You come back. You go away again. You might as well tell me." Toby said.

"You're right, Toby. You see, we're the Power Rangers and we have to protect the world from evil. That's the reason we run off all the time." Nick explained.

"Er… You already used that one on me. Now – Now, what's the real truth?"

"That is the real truth!" all the Rangers said in unison.

"Okay, uh, well, why don't you prove it to me? Lemme see you morph."

"Trust me, Toby, we would if we could. But, our powers just got stolen by an overweight frog." Chip said.

"Ah, what a coincidence. But the real Power Rangers would figure out a way to get their powers back. The fate of the world rests in their hands."

"Yeah, we know." Madison said.

"See, the real Power Rangers would realize that the frog was overweight and use their agility. They're in such great shape. If he goes left, well, they'd tumble right. If he came forward, well, they'd flip over the top. The real Power Rangers are as healthy as they come."

"You're right, Toby." the Rangers said.

"Let's do it."

The Rangers ran out of the store.

"Okay. Power Rangers, huh? Could they have been telling the truth?"

[Meanwhile, with Leelee's Group]

Phineas placed the Snow Staff in Udonna's arms.

"That's done. Now what do we do?" Hiro asked.

"We need to channel our powers."

Everyone present held hands, even the dragons. When Phineas and Leelee joined hands, they giggled.

" _Nusatu Valerium Maximum."_ Clare began to chant.

" _Nusatu Valerium Maximum. Nusatu Valerium Maximum. Nusatu Valerium Maximum!"_

After the third time, Udonna' body began to glow and sparkle.

[With Daggeron]

At the swing of his hammer, Hekatoid easily defeated the Solar Streak Megazord, forcing Jenji and Daggeron to eject. Daggeron returned to his civilian form. Hekatoid met him at the ground.

"The time has come! Fall, my babies! Take over this land!"

Up in the sky, the poisonous frogs have fully developed.

"Not on our watch!"

The rest of the Rangers appeared before Hekatoid.

"What can you do? I have your powers."

Despite that, the Rangers charged at Hekatoid. Hekatoid spewed black ink at the Rangers, which all missed. The Rangers dodged other incoming ink blasts.

"Hey, that's not fair! Stay still!"

Everytime Hekatoid fired ink at the Rangers, they dodged it effortlessly.

"Oh, I'm getting tired!" Hekatoid complained.

"How much longer can we keep this up?" Vida asked.

"Until we can get that jar."

Nick then ran forward and kicked the jar right out of Hekatoid's hands.

"That's mine!"

Nick managed to grab the jar. After he landed safely on the ground, Nick opened the jar. The powers that Hekatoid captured returned to their rightful owners.

"That doesn't matter! Look, my babies are falling!"

Hekatoid pointed up to the falling frogs. Suddenly, all of the falling frogs froze.

"What?!"  
"They all just froze." Daggeron pointed out.

"That's right." a new voice said. Everyone turned and saw a White Ranger.

"I thought you could use some snow power." the White Ranger said.

"Aw, shucks!" Hekatoid said. The other Rangers ran up to her side. Speaking of running, Toby was jogging some more when he saw his employees with the White Ranger.

"Udonna! You're back!" Nick said in glee.

"Yes. Come on. Let's do it." Udonna said.

"Gladly."

The Rangers whipped out their morphers.

"Hey, that's –"

"Ready! Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

All of the Rangers transformed into their Legend Warrior forms.

"It was true. They really are Power Rangers!"

All of the Rangers began their respective poses.

"Ha! Flurry of snow, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Mystic Lion Staff! Ha!"

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

"I won't be stopped so easily! I'm a Terror!"

Hekatoid transformed into Curse Mode and threw an energy sphere at the Rangers.

"Iron Dragon Club!"

Gajeel turned his right arm into a club and smacked the sphere as hard as a baseball.

"Grrr! It's not over yet!"

Hekatoid then turned giant, surprising the other Rangers.

" _Hahahaha! This is the end!"_

" _HEKATOID!"_

Before Hekatoid could blow on his horn, and enraged Hiro, along with Shala, Vernious and Oceanus came flying in. Hiro and Shala were in Ascendant Force state and Vernious and Oceanus were at full size.

"No way! Those are dragons!" Nick pointed out.

"It can't be. Are they..." Natsu began.

"Mom, let's put an end to this frog!"

"You read my mind, Hiro."

"Papa, let's do this!"

"Okay!"

Hiro + Vernious: Plasma Dragon…

Shala + Oceanus: Water Dragon…

All: Roar!

All four of them unleashed their breath attacks on Hekatoid. The breath attacks crossed together to form a larger beam. Hekatoid managed to block the attack.

"Rangers, let's assist them!"

"Right!"

The Rangers, along with Udonna, pulled their staffs in together.

"Legend Warriors, United Formation!"

The Rangers fired a powerful energy sphere at Hekatoid. Hekatoid was one attack away from perishing.

" _This.. This can't be!"_

"It is! Say good night! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

Natsu formed a massive fireball that he threw at Hekatoid. That attack, combined with all the other attacks, created a massive explosion that erased Hekatoid from existence.

"Yeah, we did it!" the Rangers cheered. Hiro, Shala, and the dragons descended down to the others/

"Oi, Hiro! Is that..."

"Yep! Vernious is back!"

"No way! Hey, do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked.

"Oh? You know Igneel?" Vernious asked.

"Yeah! He's my dad!"

"Is that right? Oceanus, you wanna tell them?" Vernious asked. Oceanus responded with a nod.

"Humans, you have done well in assisting in the defeat of that Terror. Today we showed you our power for the first and last time." Oceanus began.

"W-What? Mom… Are you leaving me?" Hiro asked, starting to get teary-eyed.

"… Yes."

That made Hiro give a look of shock.

"Just kidding! I'm not going anywhere!" Vernious said.

"M-Mom!"

Hiro punched the top of Vernious' head.

"Don't joke around like that! I thought I was going to lose you again!"

Vernious rubbed the spot Hiro punched.

"Yeah, that was my fault. I'm sorry~" Vernious said. Shala then walked up to Oceanus.

"Papa, what about you?" Shala asked her dad.

"Unlike the jokester over there, I'm dead serious. You see… I'm already dead."

Shala gave a look of true terror.

"Wh-What?!" Shala cried out. Oceanus turned to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Oi, you two are kids to Igneel and Metallicana, right? You might wanna pay attention to what I say."

"What? You know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked.

"The Fire Dragon King, Igneel, and other dragons such as Metallicana, are inside of you."

The Dragon Slayers gave a look of confusion.

"Say what?"

"Thousands of years ago, Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic ripped out my soul."

"Nani?! Did the same thing happen to Igneel and the others."

"I'm afraid so. So, in order to extend out own lives and come up with a plan to defeat Acnologia, we hid inside your bodies with a secret art. This also allowed us to create antibodies that would prevent you guys from ending up like Acnologia."

"You mean, you stopped us from turning into dragons?" Hiro asked.

"Correct. And the moment we left your bodies, we can't return."

"So, that's why the other dragons haven't shown their faces..." Gajeel said. Oceanus' body began to fade.

"Papa?"

"… The time has come…for me to depart from this world."

"No! This can't be how it ends! There's so much I wanted to talk to you about!"

"I wish there was a way, but there simply isn't. Shala, many hardship will be in your future, but I know you and your friends can over come them. Now, farewell..." Oceanus' body was almost completely faded away.

"PAPA!"

All of a sudden, the crystal in Shala's pocket began to shine. The crystal floated over to Oceanus.

"Th-This is..."

"A Dragon Heart. It is said that it can enable a dragon to cheat death." Vernious explained.

"Cheat death? Is that even possible?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. Even if a dragon's soul is torn off, or if they lost any limbs, the Dragon Heart can revive them. However, the only catch is that the color must correspond to the dragon. For example, a green crystal can revive a Plasma or Jade Dragon. And a sky-blue one..."

"Can revive a Water Dragon!"

"Yes. If you both wish it, then Oceanus will revive. Is that what you want, Shala?"

"Of course! I want nothing more than to be with Papa again!"

"The feeling is mutual, child."

After those words were spoken, the crystal entered Oceanus' body. Light particles then restored Oceanus' body to normal.

"Papa!"

Shala ran up to hug her reanimated dragon daddy.

"I'm glad we get to stay together!"

"I feel the same way. This is truly a wondrous occasion." Oceanus said.

"Aw, man! Now I wish Igneel could appear now!" Natsu complained.

"Oh, pipe down, Salamander. Since you ain't got that heart thing, it would be a lost cause." Gajeel said.

"You're just mad because it's not daddy Metalicana." Natsu taunted.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Gajeel began to chase Natsu in retaliation.

* * *

[Meanwhile, with Leanbow]

Matoombo fired another thunderbolt from the cloud. Koragg tried blocking it with his shield, but it shattered trying.

"I won't give up… The Master will never come back!"

"Oh, that's the unfortunate thing."

Maya suddenly appeared in front of Koragg and dug her hand inside of him. She extracted a flame orb from Leanbow.

"He is. And he will."

Having the Master extracted caused Koragg to regress into his Ancient Mystic Mode.

"Here, Gekkor. Make yourself useful for once."

Gekkor mumbled something under his breath as he took the Master.

" _Now that we have the Master, we have no use for you."_ Sculpin said.

"What have you done?! The Master cannot be revived!"

"He _will_ be revived. And I will make sure of it. As much as I will make sure that you won't be there to stop me."

Maya placed her hand on the ground. A crack in the ground appeared underneath Leanbow. Leanbow then fell through the crack, which presumably led to his doom.

"Now that he's out of the way, we can begin reviving the Master." Maya said. Everyone walked away from the area. Meanwhile, in the abyss, Leanbow was holding for dear life on a ledge.

[At Root Core]

Everyone was gathered at the entrance of Root Core. Vernious and Oceanus were getting acquainted with Fire Heart.

"I can't believe there's a dragon here. Shows ya how vast the universe is." Vernious said. All of the Rangers were hugging Udonna.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Nick said to his mom.

"Everything happens for a reason, Nick. We just don't always know what that reason is." Udonna said. She then hugs her son. Meanwhile, Leelee and Phineas were chatting.

"I really liked working with you. You have nice elbows." Phineas said. Leelee giggled at that.

"Aw, thank you."

"I kind of like you...a lot!"

"I think you're really gross in a cute kind of way." Leelee said.

"Oh, shucks." the two of them giggle. Suddenly, Nick turned to the duo.

"What's she doing here?" Nick asked.

"She's with me." Phineas said.

"And me, too." Clare chimed in.

"Same with us!" Hiro and Shala said.

"Listen Nick, after today, I don't give two flying fairies about whatever grudge you might bear for Leelee. If it wasn't for her, Udonna, Vernious, or Oceanus would never have been rescued. We would have never been reunited with our parents. We wouldn't all be together like this..." Hiro said.

"It's alright Hiro, I understand." Leelee said. Her group went over to comfort her. Nick finally came to a decision.

"Come here, then. Can't have a group hug without the whole group." Nick said. Everyone pulled in for a hug. Meanwhile, Udonna and Daggeron began talking.

"You know, I'm still gonna find Leanbow… At all cost." Udonna said to Daggeron.

"I know." Daggeron replied. The two then watched the group with a smile.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V – Vison]**

* * *

 _Hey, it's me, Hiro! So, now that me and Shala reunited with our parents, there's only one thing left to do: put an end to the Terror's quest for destruction! Eh?! This Matoombo guy was chosen to be the Master's host?! Vida, why are you helping him?!_

 _Next time: Return! Clash for the Master's Revival!_


	7. Return! The Clash for the Master!

**[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Last time on A Mage's Journe, our heroes infiltrated Hekatoid's lair in pursuit of Udonna. As they were searching, Hiro and Shala felt the presence of their parents. The duo went down the paths that led to their respective dragons and freed them. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers had their powers stolen by the overweight Terror, Hekatoid. After receiving advice from Toby, the Rangers used Hekatoid's figure against him and got their powers back. After a grueling battle, Hekatoid was vanquished and our heroes were finally reunited. Now, what plan will the Terrors concoct today? Find out...now._

 **[Cardfight! Vanguard – INFINITE∞REBIRTH!]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Title Card]**

[Title: Return! The Clash for the Master's Revival!]

[At the Rock Porium]

Toby brought his employees in to ask some questions. The Fairies were also present.

"So, you guys really are the Power Rangers?" Toby asked. The Rangers nodded in agreement. "Okay, uh, Nick is the Red Ranger."

"Right." Nick said.

"And Xander is Green. Madison – Blue. Chip – Yellow. And Vida is Pink."

All the other Rangers that were mentioned nodded their heads.

"Okay, so, Nick is also the son of Udonna, the White Ranger, and Leanbow, a powerful wizard who is also Koragg, the guy who's been trying to trash the city. But in reality, he's a good guy. It's just that nobody knows what happened to him."

"I'm impressed, Toby, that's quite -"

"Ah, I haven't finished." Toby said, interrupting Madison. "Now, Nick is also The Light, the power to stop evil from taking over. But the bad guys are looking for The Light so that they can destroy him and then destroy the world."

"Exactly." Chip said.

"Silence!" Toby said. "Now, Leelee's mom is the Queen of the Vampires who really did carry me off, so I guess I can stop seeking professional help now."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Leelee apologized. Toby then motioned over to the Fairies.

"Now, these guys came from an entirely different world called Earthland. They're part of this guild they call Fairy Tail. We have Natsu the Fire Dragon. Gray, the Ice-Maker. Lucy, the Spirit Wizard, Erza, master of Requip. Gajeel the Iron Dragon, Happy and Lily the Exceeds. Shala is the Water Dragon. And the main man Hiro – Plasma Dragon."

"That was downright perfect." Erza said.

"I'm not done yet. Now, the Dragon Slayers were taught their magic by live dragons, who disappeared without a trace for quite sometime. That is, until now, when these two appeared before Hiro and Shala."

"That was the greatest day of my life. For years since Vernious disappeared on me, I was worried that I would never see her again. But now, thanks to this adventure, I finally got reunited with her." Hiro said. He hugged his mom, who was getting comfortable on his lap. Natsu and Gajeel just glared at Hiro.

"Hey, uh, look at it this way. At least we know where they all are, right?" Shala asked.

"True, but I want Igneel here right now!" Natsu complained.

"You heard what Papa said, right? Igneel's soul was taken from him. If you see him now, he'll just fade away." Shala said.

"IF I may continue." Toby said, who was getting really tired of the interruptions. "Now, the 10 Terrors are here, trying to call forth the head honcho himself – You know, the master of all evil. And you know what that means?"

While Toby was talking, everyone heard screaming from outside.

"It means that you guys won't be working your regular hours for a while. Looks like it might just be me and Lee-squared for a bit."

Suddenly, Phineas walked into the music store.

"Yeesh. You think you'd never seen a Troblin before."

Leelee happily walked up to Phineas.

"Hello. I thought I'd stop by to see my girl. Here, these are for you."

Phineas then offered Leelee a bouquet of radishes. Everyone present laughed at this.

"Isn't he cute? He's my new boyfriend." Leelee said.

"You're seeing, uh, Xander's uncle from the old country?" Toby asked.

"*laughs* No, Toby. You see, Phineas lives in the forest nearby. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have rescued everyone." Hiro explained. Toby seemed to understand.

[Meanwhile, in the Underworld]

Down in the Terror's Chamber, the Master's energy that they won off Leanbow rests on a pedestal.

" _Behold, the energy of the Master! He is finally with us!"_ Sculpin announced. _"It would be an incredible honor to serve as the vessel of the Master."_

" _I agree."_ Itassis added.

" _Yes, with the Master's strength and magic, there will be no stopping whichever one of us is chosen. The Light shall be shown no mercy."_

Suddenly, the Selection stone began to glow.

" _Before the Master chooses one of us to be his vessel, we need to perform another selection ceremony."_ Itassis stated. _"Now, we gather."_

The remaining 4 Terrors gathered their weapons together. The stone then spat out another glowing orb. The orb continued to circle the weapons until it was absorbed into Matoombo's weapon.

" _I am the one."_ Matoombo declared.

[Meanwhile, at Root Core]

Inside of Root Core, Jenji was drying clothes with the aid of Fire Heart.

"Hit it, fire boy." Jenji commanded. Fire Heart then spewed fire out at the wet piece of clothing. Daggeron and Udonna took notice and turned to Jenji.

"You know, when all this fighting is over, I may open up a laundry. With Fire Heart working with me, I could keep myself in catnip for years." Jenji said. Daggeron and Udonna ignored that comment and continued searching for Leanbow.

"There's no sign of Leanbow. We have looked for days. Perhaps it's time-"

"I'm not giving up." Udonna said, cutting off Daggeron.

"Surely the crystal ball would tell us something if he was with us."

"I'm not giving up looking. If I can't find him from the outside...I'll check on the inside. _Sereum Novium."_

After reciting the chant, Udonna's spirit separated from her body. Daggeron and Udonna walked up to the soulless body.

"Uh, is she okay in there? Uh, boo!" Jenji tried scaring Udonna, to no avail. "Yep. Lights on – Nobody home."

[At the Rock Porium]

The Rangers were getting Phineas outfitted with his very own uniform.

"Wow, my very own shirt. I'm telling you, I'll make a great employee. I have a way with people. I could sell tree moss to a swamp monkey." Phineas bragged.

"Well, you know what they say, Phineas, actions speak louder than words." Hiro commented.

"Okay, okay, it's 10:00. Stores open. Phineas, open the door and let the first customers in." Xander said to Phineas.

"Just remember, use your charm and your wit." Vida added.

"Uh...okay." Phineas said. He then walked over to the door. He turned the sign from closed to open.

"Turn the sign." he said. The VERY millisecond he opened that door, the customers fled in Terror. (Hehe)

"So, uh, how'd I do."

Before anyone could respond, thunder began roaring outside.

"Aw, what now?!" Natsu wondered.

"Could it be…?" Erza wondered.

"It must be a Terror." Hiro concluded.

"You heard them. Evil Calls. Let's go!" Nick said. All of the wizards ran past Phineas and out of the store. Outside was Matoombo lying in wait.

" _My name is Matoombo. I am gathering all of your electricity. Once all of it has been siphoned, I will return it with a vengeance. My justice will be swift."_

Matoombo then raised his staff in the air and spawned an energy ball, which began to absorb electicity from all across the city.

"To hell with your justice! We won't allow it!" a voice said. Matoombo was suddenly knocked to the ground by a swift punch from Hiro.

" _Ugh, who dares?"_ Matoombo asked. Hiro was then joined by the Titan Megazord, the Solar Streak, and the Fairies.

"We do!" Nick said.

" _There is nothing you can do. It will soon be over."_

Matoombo then sent the energy ball away somewhere.

"As long as we're here, we won't let you have your way!" Lucy declared.

"You're ambitions are going to come to an end!" Erza added.

"I couldn't say it better myself. Come on guys, let's get him!"

The Titan Megazord spawned a sword in it's hand. The two Megazord tried striking Matoombo.

" _Not so fast"_

Matoombo protected himself with a blue barrier. The Megazords were then repelled. Matoombo then delievered a powerful slash from his staff that forced the Rangers out of their Megazords.

"Everyone!" Hiro cried out. He flew down to the Rangers to check on them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… We're good." Nick stated.

"How can he be this strong?" Daggeron wondered.

" _Stay out of my way and I will not hurt anyone. I promise you that."_

After those words, the Terror left the area.

"That's really weird. He said he won't hurt anyone." Vida mentioned.

"That's exactly what I was going to say." Shala admitted.

"Could that be true?" Hiro wondered.

"Yeah, right. He's obviously lying to get our guard down!" Natsu declared.

"Well said, Natsu. I guess we're more alike than I thought." Nick said.

"Yeah, like you're both reckless flame-brained idiots." Gray commented. The moment he said that, Natsu clashed heads with Gray.

"What are you trying to imply, ice stripper?" Natsu demanded.

"I'm saying that you're both stupid, flame-eater." Gray retorted.

"Enough, you two!"

Erza pushed the two bickering wizards away.

"Yes, ma'am..."

"We'd better split up and find him. Who knows how much trouble he'll cause."

Soon enough, every wizard went their separate ways, except for Hiro, Vida, Shala, Vernious, and Oceanus.

"Wow, they left fast..." Vernious said.

"It's best that we find him quickly." Oceanus declared.

"You're right, papa. He might actually be telling the truth!" Shala stated.

"If that's the case, then we better hurry." Hiro stated. The five ran off in search of Matoombo.

[With Matoombo]

Matoombo was overlooking the various humans going about their everyday business.

"Why do these humans resist the darkness and cherish each breath they take? Is it possible that their magic is that powerful?" Matoombo wondered.

"My ball?"

Before he could press the matter even further, Matoombo turned around and saw a ball bouncing down towards the road. As the kid went down to retrieve it, a car began to drive towards the boy.

"No!"

Before the boy met an unfortunate end, Matoombo shot electricity at the ball, stopping it in it's tracks. This enabled the boy to pick up his ball without danger. Matoombo then went over and removed the child from the street.

"You need to be more careful." Matoombo said to the child. Matoombo looked uo to the sky and saw the Pink Ranger, along with Hiro and Shala flying up with their dragons. "Now go."

"Well, there he is. We better call the others now..." Hiro said.

"No. Not just yet." Vida said.

"Okay." the child said to Matoombo. The child rubbed Matoombo's head and ran off. He entrusted the ball to Matoombo.

"Hmm. Why did he give me this…thing?" Matoombo wondered.

[With Udonna's spirit]

Udonna's spirit traveled throughout the Underworld in search of Leanbow.

"I know you're here, Leanbow… Somewhere."

Udonna kept searching until she noticed a large crevice nearby. She began her descent down the crevice.

[With Matoombo]

Matoombo was trying to figure out the meaning of the object he has received. Suddenly, Vida, Hiro, Shala, Vernious, and Oceanus approached Matoombo.

"It's called a ball." Vida said.

"It's supposed to be used for playing." Shala added on.

"Here, lemme see it."

Vida then took the ball from Matoombo.

"You can do lots of things with it. You can bounce it."

Vida began bouncing the ball around. Matoombo seemed interested at it.

"You can spin it."

Vida then spun the ball in the air.

"You can kick it."

Vida then kicked the ball, which hit Matoombo's face. Everyone present were shocked by this. They were worried that Matoombo would take that negatively. However, to their surprise, Matoombo just laughed it off. The five chuckled nervously.

"Wow, he's quite the understanding guy." Vernious said.

"He still has to catch it. You know, with his hands?" Oceanus commented. Matoombo just laughed. While he was, a question comes to Hiro's mind.

"Matoombo, was it? Be real with me for a second. You're not like the others, are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Matoombo asked.

"See, unlike the other bastards we faced thus far, you don't seem to want to bring harm to anyone." Shala said.

"You are mistaken! I am Matoombo, energy warrior of the Underworld!"

"You can drop the act. I can tell you're not truly evil. And believe me, I've seen way too many evil people." Hiro said.

"Hiro's got a point. Besides, we all saw you save that child from getting hurt. You have a good heart." Vida said.

"Heart?" Matoombo asked. One by one, the five introduced themselves to Matoombo.

"My name's Vida. I'm the Pink Ranger."

"I'm Hiro, the Plasma Dragon Slayer."

"Call me Shala! I'm the Water Dragon Slayer!"

"The name's Vernious. I'm the Plasma Dragon!"

"Oceanus, the Water Dragon."

"Hello." Matoombo greeted the five. Before he could complete a handshake, Matoombo was assaulted by green lasers.

"What the hell?!"

Suddenly, three swords came flying at Matoombo, who thankfully ducked out of the way. The assaulters was none other than Xander and Erza.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" Shala asked in shock.

"What does it look like? We're trying to save the world!" Xander said. He and Erza charged at Matoombo. Before they could get even within one centimeter close to him, Hiro jumped in the way of their assault.

"That is enough!" Hiro shouted.

"Hiro, you need to get out of the way right this second." Erza demanded.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!: Hiro said, rebelling against Erza's orders.

"Are you insane?! He's trying to destroy our world!" Xander countered.

"I am Matoombo, conqueror of your world!" Matoombo randomly said.  
"See?! He even admits it! So, let us pass so we can-"

"You shut up!" Hiro shouted, cutting off Xander. "You two just don't get it. Matoombo here is not like the others. He even saved a child from getting hit by a car! The other Terrors would have left that child for dead! Due to his actions there, I consider Matoombo my friend. I won't allow anyone to harm him! If you want to get to Matoombo, you gotta get through me first!"

"This is getting ridiculous! Erza, can you talk some sense into him?" Xander asked.

"… No.: Erza said.

"Say what?!"

"Once Hiro gets like this, nothing will be able to break him." Erza admitted.

[In the Depths of the Underworld]

The Master's soul began to glow bright.

" _Excellent! The Master comes! The time has come for the Master to choose his vessel."_ Sculpin said. The Master's soul then passed through the stone.

" _Now, I wonder who will be the chosen one?"_ Sculpin wondered.

[With Matoombo]

Xander demorphed and Erza dropped their weapons. Suddenly, the energy ball returned to Matoombo.

"The electricity I gathered has returned to destroy this world." Matoombo said.

"Matoombo, please. I beg of you, don't do this." Shala begged. Matoombo then lit up his spear. He then used it to fling the energy ball at Hiro, who promptly absorbed it.

"Yahoo! Thanks a lot, Matoombo! I knew you couldn't do it!" Vida cheered.

"Wow. I guess you five were right. There really is good in him." Erza said. Suddenly, something struck Matoombo from underground, coating him in purple energy.

"No!" everyone screamed. Matoombo kept rolling down until he landed near a street. The energy he was coated in was then absorbed into his body.

"What happened?" Matoombo wondered. He was then greeted by Itassis and Gekkor.

"Why did you save the humans?" Gekkor asked. Matoombo managed to get back on his feet.

"The Master has chosen you to be his vessel." Itassis explained.

"Do you even serve the Master still?" Gekkor asked.

"I…do not."

Matoombo then got his weapon ready.

[With Udonna]

Udonna continued to search through the crevice.

"Where are you?" Udonna wondeed. She then heard pained groans. She turned and saw Leanbow lying on the ground.

"Leanbow!" she said. She quickly ran over to Leanbow.

[With the Rangers]

Vida, Xander, Hiro, Shala, Vernious, Oceanus, and Erza arrived at the confrontation.

"If that's the case, then you'll perish along with the humans you intend to protect!"

Before Gekkor could deliver an attack on Matoombo, Hiro appeared before him and blocked his sword.

"Well, it appears we got a speedy human here."

Hiro and Gekkor then moved back from each other.

"Despite your impressive speed, I'll have you know that I'm the fastest Terror in the Underworld."

"Is that right? That's rather impressive for an ugly bastard such as yourself." Hiro taunted. That insult pissed off Gekkor.

"That's it! Jut so you know, only one of us will be left standing!"

After that declaration, Gekkor vanished.

"Well, I couldn't agree more!" Hiro said. He vanished as well.

 **[Sonic OVA – South Island]**

Faster then the eye can see, Hiro and Gekkor exchanged fists with each other before vanishing again. Across the city, two green light continuously clashed with each other. After the 4th clash, Hiro and Gekkor afterimage close to each other, leading them to butt heads with each other.

"You may be the fastest Terror alive, but I'll have you know that I'm basically the fastest human alive. What a coincidence isn't it? Grr!"

The two of them ascended into the sky and continued their fight. Hiro managed to sucker punch Gekkor, only for Gekkor to get him back with a swing of his sword. The other Rangers and Fairies arrived at the scene.

"Are you guys okay?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but we gotta help Matoombo!"

As Vida said that, Gekkor tried to strike Hiro again. However, the Hiro he attacked was just an afterimage.

"What?! Where did he go?!"

As Gekkor wondered where his adversary went, Hiro transformed into Dragon Force state and flew down at top speeds.

"Plasma Dragon Iron Fist!"

Coating his fist in energy, Hiro rammed Gekkor into the ground with his attack.

"Ugh, why am I wasting time with the human, when I could be wasting time on Matoombo?" Gekkor wondered. Once he recovered, he afterimage right in front of Matoombo. "Like it or not, Matoombo, you _will_ serve as the Master's body!"

"I'm not going to let this happen!" Vida declared. She then grabbed Daggeron's punch card and Morpher.

"Vida, no!"

"Come on, Solar Streak!"

 **[End Theme]**

Before Gekkor could deal the finishing blow, the Solar Streak appeared behind him. He flew out of the way before he got trampled.

"All aboard!" Jenji called out. Vida then grabbed Jenji.

"Come on, Jenji!"

Vida quickly went over to Matoombo and picked him up.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Gekkor shot down towards Matoombo. Before he could get close, he was kicked far by Hiro. The Solar Streak began to take off, with Vida and Matoombo in tow.

"Vida! No!" Daggeron called out. Hiro then placed a card on his Dimension Disk.

"Activate! Light Chain!"

Hiro shot a white chain from his Disk and wrapped it on a pipe near the caboose. Hiro began elevating from the ground.

"Grab on!" Hiro called out to Shala. Shala got the message and grabbed Hiro's hand. Their dragons grabbed on to Shala's hand.

"Like hell you're leaving without me! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye!"

Happy placed his paws on Natsu. His magic then enabled him to carry Natsu with ease. He sprout his wings via his Aera magic and flew onto the Solar Streak.

"Wait for me, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted. Panther Lily attached himself to Gajeel's back and carried him with his Aera magic. The Solar Streak then passed through a dimensional gate.

"I can't believe she did that!" Nick said in astonishment.

"At this point, nothing she does surprises me anymore." Chip commented.

"Maybe I can surprise you." Itassis spoke up. "I may hold all the answers you desire.

[On the Solar Streak]

The Solar Streak was well on it's way to it's destination.

"Oh, Daggeron is gonna put me in the cat box for doing this." Jenji, who was manning the train, said. Meanwhile, Vida managed to help Matoombo sit down in the passenger seat.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm much better now." Matoombo replied.

"Good."

Suddenly, Gekkor burst in through the back door.

"Matoombo, it's over! You can't escape me or your fate!"

Suddenly, Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, Panther Lily, Hiro, Shala, Vernious, and Oceanus dropped down from the emegency exits.

"Hey, who permitted you to be on this train?" Hiro asked.

"I don't need permission! Especially from a human!"

Gekkor began charging at Hiro.

"Then, I'm afraid to say that I have to remove you from this train. Goodbye!"

With a single punch, Hiro knocked Gekkor off of the train.

"This isn't over! I will get you for this, Matoombo!"

* * *

[In the Underworld]

Gekkor walked right back to Sculpin to inform him about the situation.

"It's Matoombo! He's betrayed us all!" Gekkor complained.

"Relax, Gekkor. I've seen everything, and I know exactly where's he headed." Sculpin said. "Matoombo's going to..."

[With Itassis]

"The Sleeping Lake within the Dawn Dimension." Itassis said to the wizards.

"How do we get there?" Daggeron asked.

"I am not like the others. I only crave knowledge, not power or destruction. I'll send you there myself after you tell me what I need to know." Itassis explained.

"How do we know you'll still help us once we give you the information you want?" Chip asked.

"I figured you wouldn't trust me so easily. So, as a token of good faith, I will send two of you right now." Itassis said. "If given the answer I seek, I will send the others."

All of the wizards were saying one at a time that they want to go, except for Xander and Erza.

"I can sense your burning determination But, I have already made my choice. I will send you two."

After saying those words, Itassis warped Xander and Erza to the Dawn Dimension.

[Back in the Underworld]

"Gekkor, you must stop him before he gets to the Sleeping Lake. If Matoombo steps into the waters, he will sleep for eternity. If that should come to pass, the Master will never arise. That is why we must do everything possible to avoid that outcome." Sculpin explained.

"Understood. I won't let him reach the Lake." Gekkor said.

[In the Dawn Dimension]

The group was traveling through a forest in search of the Sleeping Lake.

"It's so beautiful here." Vida said.

"Yes, it sets the mind at ease." Matoombo said.

"So, this place will really seal the Master away?" Happy asked.

"Yes. The moment I enter the lake, I will sleep for eternity. That way, the Master can never return." Matoombo explained.

"Seems legit enough. But, fish-breath is bound to come after Matoombo." Vernious said.

"So what? We'll cobble him before he gets the chance!" Natsu declared.

"… Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You _do_ mean clobber, right? To cobble means to make a shoe." Hiro explained.

"Whatever! I still mean what I say!" Natsu defended himself.

"… Eh. Say what you want."

"Guys!"

The group turned and saw Xander and Erza running up to them.

"Xander-san! Erza-chan!" Hiro called out. Suddenly, the group were assaulted by green lasers.

"Oh, what now?!" Gajeel asked.

"Surprise, bitches!" Gekkor said, descending down to the group. Vida and Xander ran up to Matoombo to help him up. "There's nowhere to run, traitor! Surrender to the Master or be eliminated!"

Gekkor prepared to launch an attack.

"Legend Warriors!"

As the Rangers transformed into Legend Warrior mode, Gekkor fired white energy needles at the group. While Vida and Xander delfected some, Hiro guarded Matoombo with a barrier.

"There's too many!" Vida stated.

"One is too many!" Xander complained. Xander was struck by a needle. Gekkor then brought a shining orb into the air. The orb rained down many blue needles at Xander. Lucky, Erza, clad in her Black Wing armor, blocked every single one.

"Thanks Erza, I owe you one."

"Anytime, Xander." Erza said.

"Why you little-!"

Before Gekkor could finish, Natsu ignited his fist.

"Sorry, but we ain't got time to fool around with you. Fire Dragon Eruption!"

Natsu punched the ground with his flaming fist, causing a plume of fire to shoot up from the ground Gekkor was standing on. When the flames subsided, Gekkor was burnt to a crisp. Also, the group was gone.

"Where the f**k did they go?!" Gekkor demanded.

[With Udonna]

Udonna ran to Leanbow's aid.

"Leanbow!"

Leanbow was laying on the ground, wounded after his earlier attack.

"I am not letting you go. Snow Staff!"

Udonna summoned her Snow Staff. She aimed her staff at Leanbow. The Staff began to glow.

[With the Wizards]

"Alright then, what do you want to know?" Gray asked.

"A simple answer to a simple question. Despite our obvious superiority towards you, time after time, you bested us. Why is that?"

"You really want to know why we always beat you? It's because we're better than you!" Nick said impatiently.

"Careful. The wrong answer will cost you everything." Itassis warned the Red Ranger.

"You want to know why we beat you? Well, here's why. It's true that you're more powerful. Yeah, you can become bigger than us."

"Yes?"

"What we have that you don't is something that no wizard or witch could ever give you." Chip began. Madison then stepped forward.

"No spell can bring it forth. You can't buy it or borrow it from someone else." Madison added.

"You can't teach it." Daggeron added.

"Everyone is born with it. They just have to step forward and claim it as theirs." Nick added.

"It can even help people fight for what is right without fear." Lucy added.

"What is it?" Itassis asked.

"Courage." all the wizards said in unison.

"What?"

"Courage is when you put someone else's well-being ahead of your own."

"And why would you do such a thing?" Itassis asked.

"You just do."

[With Gekkor]

After recovering from Natsu's attack, Gekkor began searching the skies for Matoombo.

"Where the hell are they? There's no possible way they could have gone far!" Gekkor complained. Gekkor then spots the group running. "Gotcha."

"We need to keep moving!" Hiro said to the group.

"You fools can't escape me!" Gekkor stated.

"Then how did we escape the last time?" Natsu asked, angering Gekkor.

"Why, you…!"

Gekkor began raining down lasers in rage. The group either dodged or blocked them. In Hiro's case, he ate the one's that tried to strike him. The group jumped from the cliff and landed in an open area. Gekkor then made his descent.

"Now that I – What the f**k?!"

Gekkor then noticed that "Matoombo" had a pink bow around his waist.

"Are you kidding me?! I've been tailing the Pink Ranger this entire time?! Rrragh!"

Gekkor fired lightning bolts at "Matoombo". Because of the attack, the transformation expired.

"You're a 2-time loser – Ugly and gullible." Vida commented. The resulted in some 'oohs' from the group.

"Oh, get wrecked scrub!" Hiro added.

"With you chasing us, our tall, cotton-headed friend had enough time to get away to the Sleeping Lake. Take that one up to your Master." Xander taunted. This threw Gekkor over the edge.

"You humans…have made me MAD!"

With a slash from his spear, a giant explosion knocked the group back.

"I have had it up to HERE with your trickery! And now, allow me to escort you all straight to HELL!"

Gekkor then enveloped himself in red energy. He sprouted another set of arms and wings. His visor split into 2 and he gained red markings across his body. His eyes also turned blood red. The group got into fighting stances.

[With Udonna]

Udonna was continuing to heal Leanbow with her magic

"Behold the power of good magic." she said.

[With the group]

Gekkor began to attack everyone at impossible speeds. After about 20 consecutive attacks, the group was lying on the ground, exhausted from the brutal attacks.

"Had enough, humans?" Gekkor asked.

"Not on your life, fish-face!" Hiro said.

"We ain't done yet!" Shala said. Once the duo stood up, they changed into Ascendant Force state.

"Now, my orbs, scatter!"

Hiro then split two of his orbs into multiple pieces. He then barraged Gekkor with all of his mini-orbs, dealing significant damage in the process.

"Dragon Maelstrom!"

Shala slammed her palm on the ground. When she did, Gekkor was enveloped in a powerful whirlpool.

"Wh-What is this?!" Gekkor asked as he was being spun around in the whirlpool. Once the whirlpool spat him out, he was assaulted by lasers from the other Rangers. Gray and Lucy also joined the fray.

"You guys alright?" Nick asked.

"I've been better." Vida replied.

"You know what? I have had ENOUGH!"

Gekkor then delivered fast-paced attacks on the entire group. Most of the group wound up injured. When Gekkor advanced to Hiro, a flurry of punches took place that took them to the skies. Hiro then landed a dropkick on Gekor that sent him plummeting to the ground. Gekkor managed to recover from the ground.

"While that didn't do much damage, damn did it feel good to waste you." Hiro taunted.

"Oh, you think your cute?!" Gekkor shouted.

"Dude, I'm way more cute than you." Hiro retorted.

"Well, see if you think this is cute! Demon Bomb!"

Gekkor materialized a large green energy ball. He threw it at Hiro, who tried his best to block it.

"So sorry to have to say this, but our little game ends here!"

Gekkor then thrust his hand forward, causing the Demon Bomb to explode.

"It's over."

However, next thing he new, his attack was being absorbed. Not by Hiro, but someone else. He appeared to be middle age, as he had gray streaks in his hair. He even had a beard growing in. He donned a form of warrior robe.

"Leanbow!" Gekkor called out.

"Dad!" Nick called out.

"So, that's him. Nick's father that he lost all those years ago..." Hiro said.

"Good job, Rangers. Well done, son. It's a pleasure to see you once again as well, wizards from another world." Leanbow greeted his allies. "I'll take it from here."

"But, I thought you were -"

"I'm not." Leabow said. He held up a red Mystic Morpher.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

After chanting those words, a magic seal appeared above him. Once it dropped to the ground, Leanbow became clad in armor similar to Koragg, but red.

"Whoa." everyone said.

"Burning heart of fire! Wolf Warrior, defender of truth!"

"How is this possible?" Gekkor asked

"Udonna's good magic saved me."

[With Udonna]

Udonna's spirit successfully returned to her body. She bore a big smile on her face.

[Back to Leanbow]

"This world has been kept whole because of these wizards."

"And now we're safe thank to you!" Hiro commented.

"And we're all gonna be safe because of Matoombo." Vida said.

"Oh, gag me right out of the door. While you continue this love-fest, I will crush you!"

"We'll see!"

Leanbow and Gekkor began a series of clashes from their weapons. However, it looked like Gekkor was getting the upper hand.

"Leanbow's in trouble… We gotta help him!" Hiro declared.

"On it! Code 1! Whirlwind!"

Vida spawned a magic sphere and unleashed a whirlwind.

"Well, it looks like you'll be done in by your own team!" Gekkor said. He jumped out of the way of the attack. The only target left was Leanbow. Luckily for him, Hiro blocked it with one of his orbs. The Whirlwind attack was absorbed into the Judgement orb.

"Ha! You need to work on your aim, missy!" Gekkor taunted.

"Shut up! You jumped out of the way! Guess you can't take a girl's attack after all." Vida retorted.

"Hey, try not to rile him up too much, Vida. I mean, more then he already is."

While Hiro was talking, the orb that absorbed the wind attack turned pink. The orb circled Hiro till it compressed to a ring of pink light. The ring entered Hiro's body, causing him to change. Hiro's cloak turned pink and his wings began to unfurl more. Natsu and Gray laughed at Hiro's appearance.

"Oh, dude! You just turned pink! This is such a riot!" Natsu laughed.

"Shut up! This coming from a guy with pink hair!"

As Hiro pointed his finger in rage, he accidentally shot an air bullet at Natsu, knocking him back. Witnessing that, Hiro looked at his hands.

"Wind… I can feel the power of wind coursing through me..."

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Believe in Yourself]**

Hiro's aura flared to life, which consisted of two colors: pink and green. He appeared before Gekkor and landed a barrage of punches at Gekkor. While he was deteriorated, Hiro placed his hand on the ground and summoned a tornado that engulfed Gekkor. Hiro then summoned a ball of plasma. Suddenly, Vida ran up to him.

"Hiro, lemme help you out." Vida suggested.

"Sure!"

Vida placed her hands around the plasma ball. It turned pink and filled with more power.

"Go for it!"

Hiro flew up and dived right into the tornado. A few moments later, a big explosion took place that forced Gekkor back. After the attack, Hiro returned to his normal color.

"That was awesome! I wanna try another one!" Hiro said in excitement.

"I got you covered! Code 1: Rock Slide!"

Xander formed a green circle and chucked large rocks at Hiro. Hiro absorbed them all into his orb. The orb turned dark green and circled Hiro until it was absorbed into his body, changing his color to dark green.

"Here I come!"

While Gekkor's guard was down, Hiro launched a magic- enhanced punch at Gekkor, which pushed him back. He then began to gather energy into a single orb. Xander then walked up to him.

"Finish him, Hiro." Xander said. He placed his hand underneath Hiro's. This action caused the sphere to grow to massive proportions.

"Alright! We end this now!"

Leaping into the air, Hiro threw the large or at Gekkor, who tried to block it.

"Leanbow! This is it!"

"Yes! In the name of honor, Blazing Storm Slash!"

Igniting his blade in flames, Leanbow delivered a blazing slash at the orb, causing it to grow. Hiro then thrust his right arm forward, causing the orb to explode. All that remained of Gekkor was a giant crater.

"Mystic Force!" the Rangers and Leanbow chanted. Hiro and Shala turned to each other and nodded. The flew off somewhere.

"Hey, where are those two going?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows." Gajeel replied.

[With Matoombo]

Matoombo kept on trekking through the woods until he found the lake.

"I have found it. It is truly beautiful – A perfect place to spend eternity, and the Master will not bring forth his destruction."

"Yes he will." a new voice said. Sculpin walked right up to Matoombo.

"No, he won't!" another voice said. Sculpin was suddenly kicked by Shala.

"Ugh…who dares?!" Sculpin demanded.  
"We do!" Hiro and Shala said in unison.

"Sorry, but we can't let you revive the Master!" Shala declared. "Hiro, let's do this."

The duo then raced towards Sculpin. Hiro and Shala then delivered multiple strikes continuously at Sculpin. The duo then jumped back and prepared their final attack. Their auras flared up in response.

"Haaah! Tidal..."

"Explosion!"

Hiro and Shala combined their Tidal Burst and Dragon Explosion attacks together. The Dragon Explosion gained rings of water surrounding it. Sculpin was enshrouded in the blast.

"This can't be the end for me!" Sculpin said. Luckily for him, someone got him out of the way before he faded into nothing. Hiro and Shala fell from exhaustion, reverting to normal state.

"It's finally over..." Shala said in satisfaction.

"No… It's not..." Hiro said.

"What do you mean?"

"If he were dead, we wouldn't be able to sense him. Which means..."  
When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that it was Maya that saved Sculpin. Sculpin was then released.

"Hurry up and summon the Master. I'll take care of these two." Maya ordered Sculpin

"Don't tell me what to do, human." Sculpin said in defiance.

"Just do it! We still have to fill out another chapter after this!"

"Fine." Sculpin begrudgingly complied. Maya then approached an exhausted Shala and Hiro. When she got close, Hiro's pendant began to close. A dark aura was expelled from Maya. In addition, her clothes turned from purple to white.

"Hiro? Shala? What are you doing here?" Maya asked. When she got close, Hiro jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"You… What do you want?" Hiro asked.

"What do you mean? I don't want to hurt you." Maya said.

"And how am I supposed to believe that?! You destroyed Salta Village and tried to kill me!"

"Salta Village?"

"Don't play dumb with me! That was my home… The place I was born and raised in!"

"… Oh god, what has he done with your memories..." Maya groaned.

"Wait, what?!"

Maya then turned and saw Sculpin about to execute Matoombo.

"Listen, we only got about 200 words before we need to go, so I'll give you the gist. Hiro, you were never born in this Salta Village you spoke of. Both of you were born in another dimension we call the Majestic Realm." Maya explained, confusing the duo.

"Majestic Realm?" the duo asked in unison.

"Yes. This realm is a special place where Divine In-Force is abundant. Literally every resident has it in their blood. Including the two of you."

"All this time, we innately had the power of Divine In-Force? That's crazy!" Shala said.

"Maybe not. If we already had the potential, that may explain a few thing about me..." Hiro said. He began to remember the times he unconsciously tapped into the power.

"Now, I've been friends with Shala's family for quite some time. Honestly, I consider them my family. And when you two were younger, you were inseparable. Just like..."

"Siblings..." Hiro said with joy.

"Aw, Hiro..."

Shala shared an embrace with Hiro.

"Now, long story short, a demonic dragon who dubbed himself the Shadow Emperor Dragon Faust terrorized our home until a good dragon used the power of the 4 Sacred cards to separate Faust and split his soul into four." Maya said. At that moment, Sculpin delivered a killing slash to Matoombo.

"Aw crap, we reached 200 words. You need to go, now!" Maya ordered.

"But, we didn't get all the details!" Hiro whined.

"I'll tell you everything while you two will be attending school in Paris!" Maya stated.

"...What?"

"Just go!"

Hiro and Shala flew away as quickly as they could. When Hiro was out of range, the shadow enveloped Maya again, changing her clothes back to purple.

[With the group]

The group got acquainted with Leanbow. While they were, Vida looked a little sad.  
"What's wrong. "V"? You should be happy." Xander said to Vida.

"I am. I'm just gonna miss him."

"I'll miss him, too." Xander said.

"As will I. Matoombo has made a noble sacrifice that saved us all. He will not be forgotten." Erza said.

"Hey guys!" Hiro called out from above. He and Shala made their descent towards the group.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Two things. One, Natsu, Gray, Erza, do you remember when I told you where I came from?"

"Yeah, you said you came from Salta Village? Why?" Natsu asked.

"Well, see, that wasn't the case at all. I just learned that me and Shala were truly born in the Majestic Realm." he said, shocking the Fairies, except for Erza.

"Hmm, so Master Makarov was right after all." Erza noted.

"Wait, he knew?!" Hiro asked in shock. Erza replied with a nod.

"Enough of that! What was the second thing?" Gajeel asked.

"Well..."

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. The wizards saw Matoombo's expanding body.

"Matoombo!" Vida cried out.

"That! The second thing was that!" Hiro added. Suddenly, tentacles sprouted out of Matoombo's body. Matoombo's body then morphed into something completely sinister. It was a skeletal fallen angel-like beast with a skull-like face, a black mask that hid his brain, and numerous tentacles.

" _At long last, I have been reborn!"_ the beast stated. The beast began to laugh.

"The Master has returned." Leanbow stated.

" _Remember my name well, wizards. I am Octomus. You will perish Leanbow, as will Solaris Knight. Here, take a good look into your future."_

All of a sudden, Daggeron's head began to hurt. He was shown a vision of him, in Ancient Mystic Mode, falling by the hands of Octomus.

" _And then, one by one, you will fall, as will your world."_

Then, Maya suddenly flew up to Octomus.

"At last we meet, Octomus." Maya said evilly.

" _A human dares addresses me?! What do you want?!"_ Octomus demanded.

"Relax, big guy, I just wanna give you a present."

Maya levitated a purple orb to Octomus.

" _What is this?"_ Octomus asked, officially intrigued.

"Recently, I have bestowed the power of the curse onto your 10 Terrors. With the power of this Dark Energy Sphere, you can absorb that power and make it your own." Maya explained.

" _Intriguing. But, that will be for another time."_  
At that moment, Octomus flew off to parts unknown.

"Now this… This is bad..." Nick stated.

"Couldn't agree with you more..." Hiro added.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V – Vision]**

* * *

 _Shala here! Things have really turned for the worst! Now that the Master has been revived, this world is in serious danger, yo! Huh, what's that butterfly doing? Eh?! It caused Nick to become Koragg?! What is going on…_

 _Next time – The Dark Master Rises! The Last Battle Against Darkness and Light!_


	8. The Last Battle against Darkness

**[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Last time, the Terror Matoombo was chosen to be the Master's vessel. However, he has had a change of heart. He no longer wished to see the world destroyed. In response to this, Vida, Xander, Hiro, Shala, and Erza agreed to take Matoombo to the Sleeping Lake, where he will sleep forever and the Master will never arise to reap his destruction._

Sculpin: If Matoombo reaches those waters, he will sleep for eternity. If that should come to pass, the Master will never rise.

 _This revelation didn't sit well with Sculpin. So, he dispatched Gekkor to head to the Dawn Dimension to stop Matoombo. However, in a surprise turn of events, Leanbow returns to help the Rangers. With his power, plus Hiro's new skill of absorbing elemental attacks into his orbs, Gekkor was defeated… However, Sculpin managed to defeat Matoombo. As a result, Octomus the Master was revived into the world. Is this the end of the wizards. Exciting conclusion begins...now!_

 **[Cardfight! Vanguard – INFINITE∞REBIRTH!]**

* * *

[Title: The Dark Master Rises. The Last Battle against Darkness and Light!]

[With Leanbow and Nick]

Leanbow and Nick were at Root Core, training for their battle against the Master.

"I don't get why you want to do this." Nick complained. "We've already battled enough."

"We aren't battling. We're training." Leanbow corrected. "The Master will be at his full power soon. As such, we need to be ready."

"My magic has never been stronger. You know that." Nick stated.

"Then prove it."

Leanbow changed into his Ancient Mystic Mode, while Nick changed into his Mystic Ranger form. A series of clashed begun between Leanbow and Nick. Nick barely managed to hold back an attack from Leanbow.

"The Master's strong. You must be stronger."

Before Leanbow could attack again, Nick pushed him back and jumped on top of a rock. Leanbow easily dodged the attacks that Nick threw at him afterwards. Their duel continued to the nearby bridge. Leanbow wrapped a vine around his blade and swung across to the other side. Nick followed him over.

"Running away?" Nick asked.

"You wish!" Leanbow said in response. His swords were suddenly engulfed in flames. "Ancient power of the phoenix!"

One slash was all it took before Nick was on the ground, defeated. Leanbow walked up to the defeated Nick.

"See? You're not ready." Leanbow stated.

[In the Underworld]

" _Oh Master Octomus, what are your orders?"_ Sculpin asked. He and Itassis were bowing down before Octomus.

" _Itassis, I choose you to conquer the Surface World."_ Octomus said. Itassis gasped at that. _"Show no mercy and crush all who get in your way."_

" _As you wish, Master."_ Itassis complied. As Itassis began to leave, Necrolai approached him.

"Wait!" she cried.

" _What do you want?"_ Itassis asked the vampire queen.

"The humans deserve your wrath, but my daughter is also on the Surface World." Necrolai explained.

" _You're a loyal servant, Necrolai. As such, I will spare her."_

The moment Itassis uttered those words, Sculpin walked up and swatted Necrolai away.

" _Blasphemy! If she chooses to live with humans, then she deserves to die along with them!"_ Sculpin countered.

"No!"

[With Hiro and Shala]

Hiro and Shala were taking a relaxing stroll throughout the city. Hiro was deep in thought.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Shala asked.

"… Honestly, I don't know how I'm feeling. All my life, I was convinced that my mother, Maya, destroyed the home I grew up in and killed my father. But, now, after we were told that, I don't know what to believe. I'm not sure if I can trust her or not..." Hiro grimaced.

"Well…do you?"

"I don't know… I mean, if it's really true, then… We have a bigger role to play in than I thought…especially with that Faust guy…"

Suddenly, Hiro's Dimension Disk began beeping. Hiro answered the call.

" _Hiro, you need to get over here! Itassis is attacking!"_ Nick said.

"Got it. We're on our way."

Once he gave that response, Hiro hung up the call.

"You heard him, girl, let's go!"

"Right!"

The duo then flew off to the battle.

[With the Rangers]

The Rangers were already commencing battle with Itassis.

"Lightning Bolts!"

Chip fired bolts of lightning from his staff.

"Do not interfere!"

Itassis summoned a barrier that bounced the thunderbolts back at Chip, damaging him. Vida and Madison then approached Itassis.

"Hey! Over here." Madison called out.

"You're going down for that." Vida declared. The two girls then combined their magic power and shot a vortex at Itassis. However, Itassis simply blew the two girls away.

"Hey!"

Now, it was Xander's turn to attack. Itassis managed to dodge or block all the attacks Xander threw at him.

"Stop fighting and accept your fate." Itassis demanded.

"Never! Vine power!"

Xander used his magic to constrict Itassis in a vine. However, Itassis managed to break free easily. He then shot eye lasers at Xander.

"I am one of the 10 Terrors. My magic is far superior to yours." Itassis stated. Then, Nick stood up to confront Itassis.

"I'll show you magic. Red Dragon Fire Ranger!"

Nick then jumped to the sky and landed on Fire Heart's back. With his morpher, Nick and Fire Heart merged together to create the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Itassis shot lightning at Nick, who managed to dodge it. Nick then uses his batons to attack, but Itassis blocked the assault.

"Impressive." Itassis complimented.

"Always."

Itassis then kicked Nick away.

"How about I power up as well!"

Itassis then surrounded herself in red energy. When he emerged, she appeared in her Curse form.

"Try this on for size! Ophiuchus Cannon!"

Itassis then aimed her arm bazooka at Nick. She launched a fireball at Nick, who managed to mitigate it with his batons. He was still knocked back.

"Now, this is the end for you. Ophiuchus Cannon!"

Itassis fired another energy ball at the Rangers. Before it could make contact, Hiro swept in and kicked the ball out of sight.

"Hiro, you're late." Nick deadpanned. Hiro couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"You… Why won't you just admit defeat?!" Itassis demanded to know.

"What can we say, we're stubborn." Shala answered.

"Itassis, the other day, the Rangers told me you only seek knowledge. But from the looks of it, your just another puppet of the Master!" Hiro said.

"Say what?!"

"He's right! And you don't even have the courage to make your own decisions!" Nick added. That last comment got to Itassis.

"He's right." she sighed. Itassis then vanished.

"She's gone..." Shala said.

[Back in the Underworld]

Necrolai was leading Sculpin to where Itassis was.

"Forgive me, Itassis. He forced me to take him to you." Necrolai apologized.

" _Itassis, I assume you know why I'm here, right?"_ Sculpin asked.

" _I disobeyed the Master and now you're here to destroy me."_ Itassis replied. _"But before you do, just know one thing. You won't be able to beat the humans. They possess something that you don't."_

" _Enlighten me, then. What is it that the humans have?"_ Sculpin asked.

" _Courage."_

" _It seems that you have discovered courage in your final hour. Be it as it may, it's not gonna save you."_

" _Sculpin, you don't have to follow the Master. Think for yourself."_ Itassis begged.

" _I have heard enough! Be silenced!"_

Sculpin delivered a deadly slash to Itassis. Due to the impact, Itassis' glasses came off.

"Itassis! No!"

[With Octomus]

Feeling filled with energy, Octomus burst out of the stone tablet.

" _Who dares disappoint me? I guess I'll have to take care of the Mystic Force myself, starting with the Light."_ Octomus declared.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that at this moment." a voice said. Octomus turned and saw Maya standing behind him.

" _What did you just say, human?!"_ Octomus demanded.

"Listen, you maybe at full power, but trying to possess the Light might not be the best course of action."

" _And why's that?"_

"It's because of Hiro. Twice now, I was exposed to his pendant's light. And twice now, it's affected my darkness, even if it's only temporary. However, that's only because I'm possessed. You're pure evil. If you were to be exposed to the light, then most likely, you'll die." Maya explained.

" _Then what exactly do you plan on doing then? I don't have much patience."_ Octomus stated.

"Just…shut up for a second. If it's possession you want, then...I know a guy." Maya said. "He might be able to get the job done. And best of all, Hiro can't purify it easily."

" _Hmph. Fine, then. Bring him up. I might as well gather more energy for myself."_ Octomus agreed.

"Alright."

Maya then placed her staff down and prepared to call her "guy".

[In another dimension]

Elsewhere, a lair window opened up. There stood a tall man donning a silver mask. He also bore a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel.

"The time is now to find our next victim, my little akumas. Then, we will finally seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!" the man declared. The man's cane suddenly went off.

"Hm? Someone's contacting me?" the man said. He tapped the tip of the cane. A screen popped up, showing Maya.

" _Hello? Can you hear me, Hawk Moth?"_ Maya asked.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want? I'm trying to seek out my next victim." the man, known as Hawk Moth, stated.

" _Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I'm gonna need one of your akumas."_

"Give me one good reason why I should waste one of my valuable akumas for one of your endeavors, when I could be using them to lure out Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Hawk Moth asked.

" _Listen, if you promise to do this for me, I will get you a Ladybug and Cat Noir. Besides, these guys can't cleanse an akuma, so..."_

"Ah, I see. We would be able to raise an army and then, I can claim Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous as my own. I think I can help with that."

" _Alright. I have one specific target in mind: Nick, the Red Ranger."_

"Ranger? What world are you in, exactly?"

" _A world where Power Rangers legitimately exists. Please, fell out for his negative emotions."_

"And how do you expect me to do that? He is in another dimension."

" _Master Octomus can give you a telepathic link to Nick so you can sense his emotions. That way, you can send over an akuma."_

"Very well. I will cooperate." Hawk Moth said in response.

[With Nick]

Back at Root Core, Nick was practicing with two wooden swords.

"I don't know what dad's thinking. I'm more than capable of fighting the Master and he doubts me! Ugh!" Nick said in frustration.

[With Hawk Moth]

 **[Miraculous: Hawk Moth Theme]**

Hawk Moth could feel out Nick's negative emotions.

"Ah, feeling anger for not being up to a task. Unable to do anything because he is weak. This boy will make perfect prey for my akuma."

A white butterfly then flew onto Hawk Moth's right hand. After he covered it with his left hand, dark particles poured into the butterfly, turning it purple.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and evilise him!"

The akuma flew out of the window. When it got to a certain distance, the akuma vanished.

 **[End Theme]**

[With Nick]

While Nick continued to practice, he failed to notice the akuma appearing out of nowhere. The akuma then fluttered to one of the wooden swords, turning it black. Nick then had a moth outline in front of his face.

" _Koragg, I am Hawk Moth. Your father has made a grave mistake in judging your power. So, I can grant you the strength to overcome him and prove yourself worthy. In exchange, you'll have to do something for me when the time is right."_ Hawk Moth said in Nick's mind.

"You got yourself a deal, Hawk Moth." Nick said in an evil tone. Nick was then engulfed in a purple mist.

[In a village in the forest]

Fire. Everything around the village was on fire. The resident did their best to put out the fire.

"Everyone escaped, but our village is destroyed." an elf said. The Rangers, along with the Fairies, came running.

"Here. Let me help." Leanbow offered. Leanbow then moved some debris out of the way.  
"There's Leanbow." Vida pointed out. Udonna was helping a resident pick up some fruit.

"Don't worry, folks. Everything's gonna be okay." Vida announced.

"Please, tell us how we can help." Lucy pleaded.

"I don't know… I don't know if you can stop him..." the elf said.

"What? Who's he?" Natsu asked. Before the elf could respond, he saw a figure approaching.

"He's back! The destroyer has returned!" the elf shouted. The residents fled the area. The Rangers turned and saw… Koragg?

"What the? But, that's Koragg! No, it couldn't be. Leanbow's right here." Chip said.

"Well, you're half right. I'm not Leanbow. But, I am Koragg." the akumatized Nick stated. "Boy, you missed quite the fire show. I was wreaking havoc on this pathetic village. Fire, everywhere. Residents fleeing. And I'm only just getting started."

"Nick… You have to fight off the Master's control." Leanbow said to his son.

"The only thing I'm gonna fight, is you!" Koragg declared. He launched an energy blast at Leanbow. Leanbow transformed into Wolf Warrior and blocked the blast with his shield. The two of them began to clash blades.  
"The Mystic Force will fall by my sword, starting with the mighty Leanbow." Koragg said. Koragg then summoned a magic seal underneath him and Leanbow. The two of them passed through. Everyone tried to get to Leanbow, but it was too late.

"Oh, no..." Udonna cried out.

"This can't be happening..." Hiro said.

"Well, now what do we have here? A group of wizards that lost all hope."

Everyone, except for Hiro, turned and saw Maya.

"You… What has the Master done to Nick?" Madison asked.

"Oh, the Master has nothing to do with this. This is all the work of another power. Regardless, he's going to end you wizards, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Hiro then turned around and met eye-to-eye to Maya.

"I thought you changed! What the hell happened to you?!" Hiro shouted. Suddenly, his pendant began to glow. A shadow was then expelled from Maya's body once again. Her clothes turned white again.

"Okay, is that gonna happen everytime you look at her?" Shala wondered.

"Hiro! You gotta listen to me. You gotta free the akuma!" good Maya said.

"Demon?" Hiro asked

"No, not a demon. An akuma. And the akuma's affected your friend."

"Well, what exactly do you want me to do?" Hiro asked.

"All you gotta do is break his sword. It's holding the akuma. Then, you gotta purify it."

"And how the hell am I supposed to purify it?" Hiro asked.

"Oh. Hm… lemme see your Disk." Maya said. Hiro summoned his Dimension Disk and showed it to Maya. Maya extended her hands out and emitted a white light. The Dimension Disk then evolved into a smaller, rectangular pad. The pad was colored blue.

"Well, at least it lighter now. Now, how the hell do I purify the akuma?" Hiro asked.

"Your new D-Pad has the power to emit a rope of light that when it catches the akuma, it forcibly extracts the negative energy. And then, you can use the Purifying Arc to reverse the damage the akuma has caused."

"I see." Hiro seemed to understand. "But, we still need Nick HERE in order to do anything."

At that moment, Leanbow was ejected from a magic seal, damaged by his battle with Nick.

"There he is." Vida said.

"Wow, talk about convenient." Hiro commented. The wizards ran up to Leanbow. Suddenly, Nick jumped onto the scene.

"Oh, no..."

A shockwave was emitted from Koragg's shield, creating a barrier that prevents the wizards from advancing.

"I'll deal with you after." Koragg stated.

"Nick, please! You need to stop!" Madison pleaded. However, her words fell on deaf ears.

"This is the end."

"Nick, no."

Leanbow then slammed his blade onto the ground.

"You're right. We've battled enough."

Leanbow then demorphed right then and there. Koragg slowly advanced to Leanbow.

"Pick up your sword..." he demanded.

"I won't fight you anymore." Leanbow said.

"...or perish." Koragg warned, raising his sword. All of the wizards just looked on in shock. Meanwhile, Hiro, in Ascendant Force state, silently stood behind Leanbow and changed one orb into a spike.

"I know you're in there, son. I love you." Leanbow said.

"Sorry, but the son you knew is _gone_!" Koragg said. He prepared to strike Leanbow.

"Leanbow, no!" Udonna cried out.

"Get down!" Hiro called out. He then launched his spike. Leanbow quickly heeded the advice and ducked for cover. The spike struck Koragg's sword, piercing it. The blade was then launched into a tree, where it got stuck. The akuma was then released from the sword.

"Is that it? The akuma thing?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Now, capture it quickly!" Maya said.

 **[Miraculous – Catching the Akuma]**

"You have caused way too much trouble, akuma." Hiro said. His D-Pad lit in in a rainbow glow. "Time to cleanse evil!"

After thrusting his right arm out, a rope of light was ejected from the tip of his D-Pad. The rope entered the akuma and forcibly extracted the negative energy. The rope retreated back into the D-Pad.

"Captured!"

The now purified butterfly then flew away.

"Purifying Arc!"

After raising his right arm into the sky, a portal opened up in the sky. The portal released 3 steaks of light. The streaks of light reversed the damage that the akumatized Nick caused.

"Wow, those light are fixing all the damage that was caused..." Shala commented. Koragg then reverted back to Nick.

"What happened..." Nick asked.

 **[End Theme]**

Hawk Moth was not too happy about what happened.

"Blast it! How was the akuma purified?! Ladybug was not present! This isn't the last you've heard from me!" Hawk Moth declared. The window in his lair then closed.

[With the wizards]

Leanbow helped Nick get on his feet.

"Dad… I'm sorry." Nick apologized. "I couldn't stop what I was doing. It may have been different, but I kinda understand what you went through."

"I'm just glad you're back." Leanbow said. The two shared an embrace. Suddenly, Udonna felt a disturbance.

"Udonna-san, what's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"Something's happened. Something terrible."

As soon as Udonna said that, a portal opened up. From the portal, a blue humanoid stepped from it. The humanoid's body consisted of armor. He even had a crown attached to his head. The humanoid also looked injured. The humanoid then fell to the ground.

"Snow Prince! You're hurt!" Daggeron exclaimed. He and Udonna quickly ran to the Snow Prince's aid.

"I'm here with terrible news. The Master has destroyed our realm. The Magical Source has been attacked." the Snow Prince explained.

"The Mystic Mother?" Udonna asked.

"Yes."

Udonna looked positively shocked.

"Who's that?" Clare asked.

"That's what we would like to know." Erza added on.

"The Mystic Mother is the empress of all good magic. She was known as Rita Repulsa in the dark days. But now, she uses her power to fight all that is evil." Udonna explained.

[Flashback]

Within a large palace, the Snow Prince was running as fast as he could to the Mystic Mother. The Mystic Mother was sitting on her throne. She donned a white robe. She had white hair that extended down to her neck and had the crest of the Mystic Force on her forehead.

" _Your Highness, you must flee!"_ the Snow Prince warned.

" _Nonsense. Mystic Mother does not flee."_ Mystic Mother said.

" _But the Master is attacking!"_

As soon as Snow Prince said that, Octomus appeared before the Mystic Mother.

" _So, you are the Mystic Mother?"_ Octomus asked.

" _And what if I am?"_

" _Heh heh. The moment you are destroyed, good magic will be erased from this world. And darkness will reign supreme."_ Octomus stated.

" _Man, you are giving me a serious headache. And you even have the audacity to enter my palace. Leave now!"_ Mystic Mother demanded.  
 _"You are in no position to order me around, Mystic Mother. Especially since you're about to die here. I am Octomus, the Master!"_

" _Yeah, the Master of Nothing Significant!"_ Mystic Mother said, burning Octomus. _"I know from experience that good magic is more mighty than evil."_

" _We'll see about that."_ Octomus said.

" _Yes, we shall!"_

After reciting an ancient incantation, the Mystic Mother fired an energy blast at Octomus. However, Octomus easily shattered the orb.

" _Impossible! He broke her strongest spell!"_ Snow Prince exclaimed. Mystic Mother growled in anger.

" _Farewell, Mystic Mother."_

Octomus summoned forth a storm of evil energy. The storm did damage to the palace and to Mystic Mother.

" _Snow Prince, warn the others! Finishio!"_

Using what little time she had left, Mystic Mother pointed her wand at Snow Prince and enveloped him in a ball of light, which enabled him to flee the palace.

" _Mystic Mother!"_ Snow Prince cried out.

" _This marks the end of good magic forever!"_

Octomus summoned another evil storm, which "presumably" kills Mystic Mother.

[Back to the present]

"Her spell sent me back to your realm, but there was nothing I could do to help her." Snow Prince finished his tale.

"If the Mystic Mother is gone…no one will be able to stop the Master." Udonna said.

"Bullcrap!" Hiro shouted. "As long as we have our magic, there's still a chance for us to beat him!"

"Hiro might be right. And there's the possibility that the Mystic Mother is still alive." Leanbow added. Daggeron and Leanbow prepared to depart.

"Let me go with you." Nick pleaded.

"No. Daggeron and I will handle this. Besides, you and your friends are needed here."

Udonna then approached her husband and held him close.

"It seems like we're always saying goodbye." Udonna said,

"I promise. This time will be the last. I'll make sure of it." Leanbow said to Udonna. He then turned to Nick. "Nick, I'm counting on you to take care of things while I'm gone."

"But I want to help!"

"We've been over this. You're more needed here. Understood?"

Daggeron then handed his lamp over to Nick.

"Keep an eye on Jenji." Daggeron said. Nick then took the lamp.

"Great. I'm a catsitter."

"Hiro, take care of everyone for me." Leanbow said to Hiro.

"I will, Leanbow-san." Hiro responded. The two warriors then left.

"I'll never be as good as him, will I?" Nick asked out loud.

"You are not your father." Udonna stated. Nick just sighed. Suddenly, the Mystic Morpher began ringing.

"That means only one thing. The only Terror other than Itassis that remains is Sculpin." Hiro said.

"You're right, let's go!" Nick declared. The duo went on ahead to the battle.

[At the battlefield]

Erza and Sculpin were already clashing weapons.

"All of you Terrors were blindly following the Master and ended up destroyed. There's no reason that your fate shouldn't be the same." Erza stated.

"You sound exactly like that traitor, Itassis. Our fate is nothing more than obeying the Master. Now, you will face his wrath!"

The two warriors then backed away from each other.

[With Leanbow and Daggeron]

The two knights took the Solar Streak to the Mystic Mother's dimension. However, it was in ruins.

"This is all the Master's doing." Leanbow said.

"Yes. We've got to see if the Mystic Mother survived." Daggeron said. The two landed and saw what remained of the palace.

"The palace is destroyed." Leanbow said.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Mystic Mother?" Daggeron called out, hoping for a response. Unfortunately, he got none.

"It can't be. She's really gone." Leanbow said. The two suddenly felt something...disturbing. Octomus then appeared before the two knights.

" _Greetings. Leanbow, we meet once again."_ Octomus greeted. _"I have been waiting for this moment."_

Daggeron and Leanbow got into fighting stances.

"Charge!"

The duo recklessly charged at Octomus.

[With Sculpin]

Erza and Sculpin continued to clash. Both warriors parried blow after blow. Eventually, Sculpin moved back and shrouded himself in red energy. Both of his arms gained fins, his body gained various spikes, and his face became more like a beast than a fish.

"I have had enough of this nonsense!" Sculpin declared. "I'm going to wipe all of you out at once! Poseidon's Breath!"

Sculpin's spear launched a whirlpool that captured the wizards and spun them around. Sculpin fire a blast at the whirlpool, causing it to emit electric shocks that harmed the wizards. All of the wizards were ejected from the whirlpool and landed on the ground. All of the Rangers demorphed from all the damage.

"My, my, my, look how far the Mystic Force has fallen." Sculpin taunted.

[With Octomus]

Daggeron and Leanbow were being bested by Octomus. Daggeron got up and started to charge a spell.

"Sun Spell!"

Daggeron began to charge a yellow orb of energy. Leanbow then performed a similar spell.

"Ready!"

Both knights fired their orbs at Octomus, who caught them easily.

"Your weak magic insults me!"

Octomus launched the orbs back at the knights, doing some good damage. Octomus opened his mouth and launched tentacles that latched onto the knights.

"Now, I will devour your power."

Octomus extracted the knight power from Daggeron and Leanbow and consumed it. The two knights changed into Ancient Mystics.

"What happened?" Daggeron asked.

"He devoured our knight power!" Leanbow exclaimed.

"Yes, and eating good magic only makes me stronger!"

Octomus fired red tentacles at the knights.

"Get down!"

Daggeron managed to push Leanbow out of the way, just before the tentacles latched themselves onto Daggeron and shocked him. Daggeron began to fall.

"Good night, knight." Octomus said. After retracting the tentacles, Daggeron fell to the ground, motionless.

"No. Daggeron." Leanbow cried out for his friend. Now, he was angry. "By my honor and word as a knight, I swear I'll avenge him!"

Leanbow summoned his two swords and ignited them in flames.

"Ancient power of the phoenix! Attack!"

Leanbow jumped to attack Octomus. However, he extended his tentacles.

[With Sculpin]

Sculpin walked over to the defeated wizards.

"There's no one to help you now." Sculpin said. He fired an energy blast at the wizards. However, Jenji jumped in the way and took the blast himself.

"Jenji, no!" Madison cried out. Jenji faded away from existed. Hiro then began to get up.

"I won't give up..." he said.

"Well, this human doesn't seem to know when to quit. Guess you'll have to learn the hard way." Sculpin said.

"Good luck with that. As long as I can stand, I won't allow myself to lose to the likes of you!"

Hiro then transformed into Ascendant Force state. Nick also got up.

"You're messing with the wrong humans." Nick stated.

"Fine, then. You'll be the next one to perish." Sculpin declared. While he was saying that, Natsu crawled over to Hiro. He ignited his right fist with flames and hovered it over one of his orbs. The orb then absorbed the flames and turned orange. Hiro took notice of this.

"Natsu?"

The orange orb then encircled Hiro until it turned into an orange ring. The ring was absorbed into Hiro's body, turning his cloak orange. Hiro appeared before Sculpin and punched him hard, sending him back. Hiro then leaped into the air and the miasma of a phoenix appeared.

"Hyper Quasar!"

Hiro then gathered energy into a giant fireball. He launched the fireball at Sculpin, who barely managed to catch it.

"This is the end for you, Sculpin!"

Hiro used one more fireball to cause the Hyper Quasar to expand and explode. The resulting explosion killed Sculpin. Hiro landed safely to ground and changed back to normal.

"Hiro, you were awesome with my fire!" Natsu complimented.

"Thanks. But, it's not over yet. The Master is still around somewhere. I'll go search the area." Hiro said. He leaped away in order to search for Octomus.

*Hiro's POV*

Man, Octomus has to be around here somewhere. As I continued to jump from building to building, I noticed a familiar figure. Is that… Itassis? What's she doing here? I decided to head towards her to get information.  
"Itassis? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Hiro, I require your assistance while there's still time. Will you help me?" Itassis asked. I gave it some thought. Does she have a way to beat the Master? There was only one way to find out, so I complied.

* * *

[With the Wizards (Normal POV)]

Suddenly, everyone noticed a red flash in the sky.

"What's goin' on?" Gajeel asked.

"It's him! He's here!" Nick called out. He pointed to Octomus, who made his descent towards the wizards. Octomus began to laugh evilly.

"What do you want?!" Natsu asked.

" _That a rude way to say hello. Especially since I come bearing gifts."_ Octomus said in mock hurt.

"Gifts?" Lucy asked. Octomus shot two orbs of light down to the wizards. The orbs shattered, revealing the defeated Daggeron and Leanbow.

"Daggeron! Leanbow!" the wizards shouted.

"This can't be happening..." Nick lamented. "All we've done was in vain. All this time, finding my dad."

" _Nothing can stop me from bringing darkness and despair to this pathetic world! Here, allow me to show you this planet's future!"_

Octomus ensnared all of the wizards with his tentacles. He then opened his mouth and transports them to...what remained of Earth. Earth was nothing more than a desolate wasteland, void of life, void of hope.

"It's so dark." Madison replied.

"There's nothing left..." Shala added.

" _This is the future that awaits your world. There no need for your species."_

Octomus then threw the wizards on the barren ground.

"We're not done yet! We can still fight!" Nick said in determination.

" _Be it as it may, I have no time to deal with your inferior species."_

Octomus ensnares all of the wizards again.

" _After I consume your magic, you will become nothing more than the dust I will walk upon. That will be your one and only purpose."_

"Fat chance, ugly!" Natsu said.

"There's no way we'll let it end like this!" Lucy added.

"We still have our magic..." Gray began.

"We still have hope..." Shala continued. Then, Gajeel spoke.

"As long as we carry even the slightest sliver of hope..."

"We won't let you have your way!" Natsu finished. All of the Fairies released the power of their In-Force. The might of the divine power forced Octomus to not only shrink, but to release the captured wizards.

"Alright, this is our chance!" Nick exclaimed He summoned his Magi Staff and his Mystic Lion Staff. "I call forth the powers of good magic still left in the world! Of all the good magic still left in my body, come to me now!"

Nick began to charge magic into his body.

" _Consuming the Light's magic will be most delectable."_ Octomus commented. He shot tentacles at Nick, who cut them all with both of his weapons. He then jumped up and used his staff to break the piece of armor that covered Octomus' head.

"My armor! You worthless mortal! You'll pay for this!"

Nick then advanced towards Octomus. He stabs Octomus with his staff.

"Return us to our world! So we can rewrite the future you predicted for us!" Nick demanded. He then reached his hand out to the others

"Quickly, take my hand!"

All of the wizards grabbed on, one at a time.

"Hold on!"

Nick pushed his staff further into Octomus. The wizards were starting to be transported back to their world. The Mystic Force. were drained of their magic.

"We made it back!" Chip said.

"Yeah. But now our magic is gone for good. It took a lot of power to get us back." Nick added.

"Magic doesn't fade away so easily, Nick." Erza commented.

"And besides, we still have magic." Natsu commented.

"Not the best time, Natsu." Erza chastised Natsu.

"Sorry, ma'am."

All of a sudden, Octomus approached the wizards.

"You…look at what you have done to me. I will make you all pay!"

Octomus launched his tentacles at the wizards. The Mystic Force braced for impact, while the Faries got into fighting stances. The tentacles were suddenly stopped. After glowing yellow, the tentacles vanished. A portal opened up and Clare and the Snow Prince appeared.

" _What?!"_

"Snow Prince?"

The Rangers ran up to the duo that arrived.

"I don't believe it Clare, you're a sorceress." Udonna replied.

"Yep! It's all thanks to Mystic Mother." Clare replied. Octomus apparently heard that and was infuriated.

"Liar! I killed Mystic Mother!" he argued.

"No! Just before you attacked Mystic Mother, she cast a spell and turned herself into energy."

[With Mystic Mother]

Mystic Mother just reformed her body within another dimension.

"That's why I'm Mystic Mother. Do you really think you had me? Haha! Sorry to disappoint! But, you failed!" Mystic Mother said.

[Back with Octomus]

"It doesn't matter! A few magic tricks won't halt my plans. I will return to the depths and gather my strength." Octomus said.

"I hate to burst your bubble Octopus, but, that is no longer possible." a voice said. Everyone turned and saw Hiro, along with Itassis and Necrolai. Hiro's cloak was currently white.

"Hiro! Where have you been?" Gray asked.

"Sorry, but my friend here wanted me to help take care of business." Hiro responded.

"What are you saying?" Octomus asked.

"He is saying that you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness." Itassis replied.

"Itassis! You're alive! How is this possible?!" Octomus asked in shock.

"Funny you should mention that…" Hiro mentioned.

[Flashback]

Hiro and Itassis arrived in the Underworld.

" _We are here."_ Itassis said.

" _I just had a thought. Normally, when someone betrays their kind, they get punished. So, how are you alive."_

All of a sudden, Necrolai approached Hiro.

" _It's because of me. Itassis was the only one who showed me any kindness, so I revived her."_

" _Wow..."_ Hiro said in awe.

" _We do not have time to waste. We have to destroy this pit before the Master returns."_ Itassis explained.

" _Leave it to me! I'll blow this place sky-high!"_

At that moment, Hiro entered Ascendant Force state.

" _Hiro, please, take my power."_ Itassis said. She fired her Ophiuchus Cannon at Hiro. He simply absorbed it into his orb, which turned white.

" _Thank you, Itassis!"_

The now white orb circled around Hiro until it turned into a ring of light. The ring was absorbed into Hiro, turning his cloak white.

" _Alright! Let's light this up!"_

Hiro raised his finger into the air. Several magic seals appeared above the Underworld.

" _Destructo Ray Shower!"_

The magic seals began to charge up energy.

" _Okay, we need to get out of here!"_

Hiro opened up a portal using his D-Pad. He, Itassis, and Necrolai all passed through. When they did, several beams of light struck the Underworld. The beams laid waste to the Underworld.

[Present]

"But I am your master!" Octomus said.

"Well, this puppet just cut the strings! Hiro, with me!" Itassis said.

"Okay!" Hiro replied.

"Ophiuchus Cannon!"

"Divinity Blaster!"

The two energy orbs the duo launched fused into a bigger orb. The orb made contact with Octomus, causing a big explosion. The wizards cheered for the duo.

"The Master is gone for now. But, he will return." Itassis said. She noticed Udonna crying.

"Tell me, White Ranger, why do you shed tears?" she asked.

"The tears are for our sadness and for our losses." Udonna replied, with evidence that her voice was cracking. "I cry for my husband – Leanbow – and Daggeron."

"That is something I cannot help you with." Itassis replied.

"My mom can." a new voice said. Everyone turned and saw Leelee enter the scene.

"Leelee!"

"You can do anything you want, mom. You always could. Do it, mom!" Leelee encouraged her mother.

"Yeah! You were able to revive Itassis! So, you might be able to revive Leanbow and Daggeron!" Hiro said, also encouraging Necrolai.

"Alright. I will try to revive them. Hiro, I will have to ask for you to lend your strength to me."

"Got it." Hiro replied. He placed his hand on Necrolai's back. Necrolai shot purple beams of energy from her hands and directed them to Daggeron and Leanbow. The beams then retracted from the duo, reverting them to base form. When the beams fully returned to Necrolai, however, her body began to emit electric shocks. Necrolai began to fall, but Hiro managed to catch her.

"Mom?" Leelee called out in concern.

"Hang in there, Necrolai!" Hiro said. Meanwhile, Leanbow and Daggeron rose from the ground. Jenji was also revived in the process.

"Mom?" Leelee called out again, causing everyone to cease their celebrations and turn. Necrolai's body lit up. In a bunch of sparkles, a woman with auburn hair, and black leather clothes took Necrolai's place. Hiro helped Leelee's mom up to her feet. Then, Leelee and her mom shared a loving embrace.

"Man, Leelee's mom is hot." Xander commented. Everyone agreed on that. Suddenly, the ground began to rose up once more.

" _Sorry to have to interrupt your little reunion. But, I must destroy it and you."_ Octomus said.

"You… Why can't you go down and stay down?!" Natsu demanded.

" _That no longer matters. What does matter is that I was careless and underestimated you wizards. To show my appreciation, I will now show you true power!"_

Octomus raised his Dark Energy Sphere into the sky.

" _Every servant, be it that they are alive or dead. Grant me your Curse energy! Forced Absorbtion!"_

 **[Digimon Xros Wars – Kyouteki Arawaru!]**

From various places where the Terrors were defeated, streaks of red energy began to pool into the sphere. Itassis and Leelee's mom felt intense pain as their Curse energy was siphoned. The Dark Energy Sphere began beating like a heart.

"This is…bad." Itassis said. "If he absorbs all of that power, then he'll be unstoppable. No one will be able to stop him." Itassis said.

"So...is this how it all ends?" Nick wondered.

"Are we going to die here…?" Erza wondered as well. Soon, the other Rangers were contemplating whether they were gonna die or not.

"Man, if only there was a way we could destroy them..." Hiro whined.

 **[End Theme]**

Suddenly, a thought occurred in Hiro's head.

"Hey, I realized something. Even with all of that power, Octomus can still be destroyed, right?" Hiro asked.

"Destroyed? Yes, there is still that possibility. Despite having immense power, he must still be able to be destroyed." Itassis explained.

"I see." Hiro said.

"Hiro, what are you thinking?" Erza asked.

"Hehe, maybe there is something that can defeat the Master for good!"

Hiro's D-Pad began to glow a rainbow color. He shot a rainbow-colored beam at the sky. While that was occuring, the sky began to turn red. Once the Dark Energy Sphere absorbed all of the Curse energy, he ate the sphere. When he did, his body began to change. Octomus gains two more sets of arms, fallen angel wings, and his head morphed to resemble that of a dragon. Suddenly, a white shaft of space made it's descent from the sky and landed in front of Hiro. From the space came Aurora and her attenandt, Layla.

"It worked! You came!" Hiro cheered. Aurora noticed Hiro and smiled with glee.

"Hiro! It's been a while!" Aurora said. She went up and hugged Hiro, smothering him in her chest. This caused Hiro to blush. Aurora noticed Shala as well.

"Ohh, Shala, come over here so I can hug ya too!" Aurora said. Shala complied ecstatically. She went up to Aurora, who pulled her into the hug she was already giving Hiro.

"Hehe, it's nice to see you too, Aurora-chan." Hiro said nervously. Aurora looked up and saw the other Fairies.

"Oh, you guys are here too! How are you?"

"We're doing just fine, Aurora." Erza replied. The Mystic Force looked confused.

"I don't understand. Why did he call her?" Chip wondered.

"I don't know." Vida replied.

"Could she be…?" Itassis wondered. Layla then approached Hiro. Aurora then released Hiro and Shala.

"Hiro, did you call us here for a visit?" Layla asked.

"If only it were just that." Hiro said. Aurora took a look at the sky.

"Yeesh, the sky is red. Did those guys cause it?" Aurora asked, pointing to the Mystic Force.

"Wait, what?" Nick asked.

"No, no, no! It's him that's causing this!" Hiro said, pointing to Octomus. Octomus then unleashed a deadly roar.

"My me, he's ugly." Aurora commented.

"Right?" Hiro said in agreement.

" _Hahaha… This is absolute power. You humans cannot fathom the power I now possess. Now, the time has come for your judgment. Starting with you!"_ Octomus declared. He launched a tentacle at Hiro, trying to impale him.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Beerus' Madness]**

Before the tentacle reached it's target, Aurora quickly grabbed the tentacle.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, man." Aurora said with venom in her voice. She extended her palm out at Octomus, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally. Everything was silence for a few moments, until…

"Destroy." Aurora announced. The moment she uttered those words, Octomus began to disintegrate into nothing but purple sparkles. The moment Octomus was erased, the sky turned back to normal.

 **[End Theme]**

Everyone present in the area were shocked beyond belief.

"What...just happened?" Madison asked.

"Anyone that threatens one of my friends will never be forgiven. I will destroy them on the spot." Aurora declared. Itassis then recognized what Aurora did.

"Now I know why you looked familiar. You are a Goddess of Destruction, are you not?" Itassis asked.

"Aw, you could tell?" Aurora asked, returning to her sweet tone of voice.

"We're all just glad you came when you did. Otherwise, we'd all be dead right now." Erza said.

"It's no problem. Now, can we get something to eat? Destroying that ugly guy got me hungry~" Aurora complained. Everyone just laughed.

"And so darkness was vanquished by light, and should it ever return, your magic must stop it." Mystic Mother said.

* * *

[At the Village]

Daggeron, Jenji, and Itassis were trekking through the village.

"And can you teach me more about courage?" Itassis asked.

"I'd be honored to." Daggeron said.

"And don't forget about me. Courage is my middle name." Jenji added. "Well, Marcus is my middle name, but you get what I mean. Did I ever tell you two about the time I went to -"

Before Jenji could get on with his tale, Daggeron and Itassis already left him.

"Hey! Where'd you – Guys! Come back!" Jenji gave chase to his friends.

[Outside the Rock Porium]

Madison walked up to Nick and the Fairies. Nick was fixing up his motorbike.

"Nick, you're leaving?" Madison asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to see my adoptive parents. There's a lot to tell them." Nick chuckled at that.

"So you're not coming back?" Madison asked Nick.

"I didn't say that." Nick replied.

"So, you are coming back?"

"Uh...What I'm saying is that, uh… I'd like to come back if there was something or someone to come back for." Nick explained.

"Oh. Well, there is. There's Xander, Vida, Chip, um… Toby, Phineas, Leelee, and um…um…and me. I- I want you to come back for me."

After Madison finished that sentence, Nick pulled out a folded-up red blanket. He handed it over to Madison.

"Will you hold on to this?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Madison said. She took the blanket from him.

"You guys, what are you going to do now?" Nick asked.

"Now that this is all over, I wanna head back home and do some job requests." Natsu said.

"Of course you'd say that." Gray replied.

"Well, I need the money for the rent, so that's a good idea." Lucy stated.

"Me and Hiro want to take a little chill time from all of the baddies we had to deal with." Shala said.

"That's great and all, but where's Hiro?" Nick asked.

"That's a good question. Where is he?" Shala wondered herself.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. Everyone turned and saw Hiro running up to them. However…there was something...different about Hiro. His hair was now blue.

"Wow, Hiro, you dyed your hair?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah… Blue has always been my favorite color. So, I thought I'd try it out. So, how do I look?" Hiro asked shyly.

"You don't look too bad actually." Natsu commented.

"Aw, thanks. That means a lot coming from the guy with pink hair." Hiro said, smiling.

"What was that?! You're crossing a line there, pal!" Natsu complained. Hiro just giggled at Natsu's reaction.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Madison asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we'll meet again." Hiro said.

"I will always cherish the memories we shared here." Shala added.

"So will we." Madison and Nick said. After those words were said, Nick rode off. The Fairies then opened 2 separate portals up. Team Natsu passed through one portal, and Hiro and Shala passed through the other.

[At Littlest Pet Shop]

 **[Cardfight! Vanguard G - Emotion]**

Hiro and Shala appeared from the portal. They were back at LPS. The first thing the duo saw was Pepper in human form.

"Oh, hey Pepper." Hiro greeted.

"It's been a while, huh?" Shala said.

"You two...why didn't you tell me you left?" Pepper asked in sadness.  
"Sorry, baby. We kinda left in a hurry and we forgot about you. I hope you can forgive me..." Hiro said.

"Aww… I can't stay mad at you two. I'll forgive you, on two conditions." Pepper said.

"And those would be?" Shala asked.

"One, you gotta take me on your next adventure. And two, Hiro's gotta give me a kiss." Pepper said.

"If that's what I gotta do to earn your forgiveness, then I will do it." Hiro said. He walked over to Pepper. When he got close, he planted his lips on Pepper's. The two then broke apart.

"Hiro, for a while now, I've been thinking about something." Pepper began to say.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"I've been thinking...about how awesome it is to be a human. You have a lot more freedom than what I would have as a skunk. That's why…I really want to live more as a human." Pepper said.

"Wow… I didn't know you felt that way. Well, I'll help you in anyway I can." Hiro said.

"… You promise?" Pepper asked.

"Definitely." Hiro replied.

"Well, if you're gonna promise, you owe me another kiss." Pepper decided.

"Alright, then." Hiro and Pepper shared another kiss. While they were kissing, Ace and his family walked in.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Katsuya asked.

 **[Record Scratch]**

When he spoke, Hiro and Pepper got scared and broke their kiss.

 **[Cardfight! Vanguard G – Funny Guys]**

"What the?! What are you guys doing here?! You killed the mood!" Hiro shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt your first kiss." Marin defended.

"Second ki- Shut up!"

"Look, you can think of ways to kill Katsuya for this later. Right now, there's something I want to talk to all 3 of you about." Ace explained. This sentence intrigued the 3 friends.

 **[End Theme]**

* * *

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V – Vison]**

 _Hey, it me Hiro! Wow, way to kill my kiss, Katsuya. I ain't gonna forgive you for that. Huh? You want us to go where? School in Paris so we can learn more about this world? Sure, anything to relax from all the villains. At least there won't be villains there, right?_

 _Next Time – Miraculous!_


End file.
